Ronicus ad Porta
by Mr. Wizard
Summary: Long before Ronicus the Gladiator, there was Ronicus the Junior Cadet Tribune. Can his skill and courage,and that of his companion the Masked Warrior of Mystery, stand before Rome's greatest enemy? Epilogue, a hero honored.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible and related characters are the property of Walt Disney Studios. Hannibal Barca stands among the greats of history, owned by no one.

This tale is cheerfully anachronistic, just like me. Some care has been given to dates, events, and mindsets, but don't expect any history lesson. It's also my first extended story, so bear with me.

RONICUS AD PORTA

The Best Laid Plans

Somewhere in Latium, 212 B.C.

The riders reached the top of the hill just before dawn. They had ridden the last few miles at night, to hide their dust cloud from any observer. Despite their contempt for the enemy, they were only thirty among armies. It was imperative that they complete their mission and return. Their armor had been left in camp in the interest of speed. Only the leader wore a helmet. Small shields were the others' only defense. Weapons were another matter. Each carried a few javelins, a lance slung over a shoulder, and a wicked slashing sword.

The leader peered into the sunrise. His gray hair and weathered face revealed his veteran status. He was much older than his men, but there was no weakness in his hands, or in his steely blue eyes. A hulking warrior with those same eyes rode up beside him.

"What do you see, Father?"

"Victory, Junuris." Senioris smiled. "The General is right as always. We go back to tell him that we march today, and will be in Rome tomorrow."

Rome

It was early morning at Villa Possibilla. Kimora Possibillis sat at her dresser, combing her red hair. The brass mirror gave her a nearly reliable reflection. Today was a school day, and more than that, it was cadet class. She finally had permission to attend. Having a Senator for a Father did have some advantages.

"Hey, Sis." Jimulous and Temus were at the door. "We have a question. When Father has to pay the Spinster Tax on you, will it come out of your allowance?"

"Dweebini!" she hissed, throwing her comb at them as they ran off laughing. At least Father and Mother were not constantly hounding her. Nana Possibillis would ask about the boys at school from time to time. A gentle hint.

There were a few. Brickus Flaggio, of course. Tall, strong, head of the cadet class. But Bonillia Rockwallerus had her trident in him. Joshua Mankabee, an exchange student from the east, was handsome and artistic. That made him suspect to Father, but she found that intriguing. And there was Ronicus.

He would be over soon. Breakfast came early at the Stopabullus house, and there was time to squeeze in another at the Possibilli. How he stayed so slim was beyond her. They had known each other for what seemed forever. In a way it was.

"Kimmicubus, come to breakfast."

"Coming, Father."

She walked down the hallway, checking this way and that for twin traps. This was too big a day to let them dump something on her best dress.

Everyone was at the table. Father was going on about something.

"We're expecting it to be the biggest disturbance since the last 'Oh, Boiis' concert. Kids these days are just…Kimmicubus!"

"Good morning, Father." Kim kissed him on the cheek. "A busy day, today?"

"Just the usual. Wars, rumors of war, and kids not respecting the old ways. Speaking of old ways, before Ronicus gets here we'd like to talk about your future. Boys, why don't you…"

A servant came to the table. "Ronicus Stoppabullus is here, as always."

"Hey, Possibilli." Ronicus bounced in. The usual smile was on his freckled face, and in his light brown eyes. A small white mouse stuck his head out of a fold in his tunic.

"Ave!" Ruffio squeaked.

"Ronicus, what a surprise." Father Possibillis said dryly. "Will you please join us for breakfast?"

"Thanks, Senator P. Gonna need a lot of energy. It's cadet class today, complete with field training."

"Ah, I remember cadet class." Father waxed nostalgic. "The long marches with a double weight kit, the hot sun, instructors trying to kill you. Good times!"

"We have a little more class time now." Ronicus answered. "New training for new challenges."

Father frowned. "Sounds Greek to me. A little more application, a few more legions, and problems solved." He picked up his cane, stood up. "It's off to the Senate. Carthago isn't going to delenda est itself. Goodbye, Olivia."

"Goodbye, Caius." Mother Possibillis replied with a kiss. The Priestess of Minerva looked over the table. "I've got a big day, too. A major sacrifice, a few auguries; it's the busy season, now that the armies are moving again."

She turned to the twins. "Jimulous, Temus, be dears and unload the ballista you have at the door. Kimmie has a big day today."

"Yes, Mother." They moaned in unison. "How did you know?"

"Minerva is more than the goddess of strategy. She's also the goddess of the household arts. Protecting big sisters from attack falls under both specialties."

The General's Camp

"All goes according to plan. The equipment is in place, the men on the march."

The General nodded at Senioris's assessment. Long lines of men moved down the road toward Rome. Faces were eager and confident of victory.

"I have to check in on the assault on Neapolis. I may be late for the battle. Not that there should be one. We've decoyed their legions to defend Ostia, south of Rome. No one is looking to defend the north. Senioris, I leave you in charge. If all goes well, I'll see you in Rome tomorrow evening."

"As you command, General. Nothing can stop us now."

r

Author's notes. (ok, I can't resist explaining a couple)

Ronicus ad Porta—Ronicus at the Gates

Spinster Tax--Apparently the Republic had one, to help pay for the cavalry.

Boii—a Gallic tribe in northern Italy, they were good at making disturbances.

"Delenda est Carthago"-- Carthage is to be destroyed. The second most famous Latin phrase.


	2. Of Mice and Men

2. Of Mice and Men

Lucius Quinctius Cincinatus High School (Home of the Reds)

"Kimora, wait up."

Kim stopped on her way to the girls' lockers. Her friend Monique Ptolemy, an exchange student from Egypt, hurried over.

"Hi, Monique. Today's the big day. Ready for cadet class?"

The dark beauty smiled. "Some quality time with Rome's finest? You bet, girl friend! Maybe we'll learn something too. School hasn't been that intellectually stimulating so far, but this whole place could fit inside the Library at Alexandria."

"Be fair," Kim smiled, "you have a three thousand year head start."

Monique's brown eyes narrowed. "Something's eating at you like a Nile Crocodile. Come on, spill it."

"The dweebini were making with the Spinster jokes again. Usually it doesn't bother me, but sometimes I think that I'm going to end up as dry and useless as one of your mommies."

"Mummies." Monique corrected. "And why are you worried? You're cute, smart, a Senator's daughter. You've got a lot going! Now, anybody out there that you think is worth the whole package?"

Kim looked thoughtful. "Joshua seems nice." She scanned the crowd. "Here he comes."

Joshua Mankabee rounded the corner. He strolled along with his easy smile. _He's probably composing another poem, maybe I…_ Then Kim saw Tara at his arm, looking up with adoring eyes.

"There he goes." Kim slumped.

"What's the matter, Kimora, lost another one?" Bonillia Rockwallerus came up from behind. Her blue eyes danced with delight at Kim's distress. Her brown hair was done up in the latest fashion. The belt of her chiton was drawn up under her bust, accentuating her voluptuous figure. Kim hated those curves. Her own build was that of a gymnast, slender and lithe. More than that, Kim envied Bonillia's easy confidence around boys. She got so tongue tied.

"So not the tragedy. There are plenty of other fish in the Mediterranean, Bonillia." Kim said with a confidence she definitely did not feel.

"Well, between you net skills and your 'bait' you might want to stop going after the swimmers and settle for something that scuttles."

"Hey, KP!" Ronicus called out as he came down the hall.

Bonillia's smirk grew. "There's one now. If you two will excuse me, I have to go check up on Brickus. You know what they say—carpe hottie."

"Grrrr one of these days…"

"Hey, girls! Ready for cadet day?"

"Ave." Ruffio called out to Monique.

"Ave, Ruffio." Monique nodded. "We were born ready, boy. Classroom and the track? Sounds like heaven."

"I'm glad there's field work today, we'll spend less time covering home work." Ron pulled out a scroll. "Two cubits on Macedonian tactical doctrine, with emphasis on heavy cavalry. Why would anyone want fat horses?"

"Sounds interesting. May I see it?"

"Now KP, I don't ask to read your homework."

"Who'd want to? A whole span on the proper folding of diapers."

"There's the first period trumpet. See you two at cadet class." Ronicus bounced off.

"Come on, Kim. Maybe class will cheer you up."

SPQR

_Class isn't working._

Mrs. Hachetta was in fine droning form, going on about the intricacies of arranged marriages. "And the best part is that the girl is the last to know. All the head aches and heart aches are left to the parents and their attorneys."

"But what if you have your heart set on someone?" Bonillia asked.

"You can try to talk to your parents. That's a joke, class. You girls are so grim. There are ways, of course. They involve, among other things, making your preferences known. The boy, for instance."

Bonillia relaxed at this, she was on the game then.

"But those lacking those talents and abilities have one option. Pray to Juno."

Kim raised her hand. "Don't you mean Venus?"

Mrs. Hachetta sighed at having to explain the obvious. "Juno is the goddess of marriage. Venus is the goddess of love and romance. I fail to see what the two have in common."

Kim dropped her head to her desk. "I am SO doomed."

SPQR

"Teacher on deck! ATTENTION!"

The cadet class jumped out of their seats, spear staff straight. Kim, Monique, and Bonillia followed their lead.

A massive figure came through the door, ducking so that the reverse crest of his helmet could fit in. His mail coat was covered with decorations. The scowl deepened when his eyes fell on the three visitors. The knuckles on the hand holding his swagger stick whitened. Centurion Marc Barcus went over to his desk, and took off his helmet.

"I know you were expecting a guest lecturer today, but Quintus Fabius Maximus has postponed his talk on the 'Importance of Promptly Attacking' again. I swear that man can put off anything!"

"We will continue on standard tactics in a moment. But first I see, if my eyes don't mislead me, girls. Don't you have classes of your own to take?"

Kim answered. "We're finished with them for now. There was 'Marriage: it's a Stola, not a Shroud' and 'Household Management: Spare the Rod and Spoil the Servant..."

"But neither of those are main courses." Barcus interrupted. "Have you finished 'The Bearing and Raising of Future Roman Warriors'?"

"Yes!" Bonillia replied. "WAY too much information."

"But wasn't there a supplemental course this semester, in keeping with the lamentable liberalization of our educational system?"

Kim nodded. "Yes, sir. 'The Bearing and Raising of the Future Bearers and Raisers of Future Roman Warriors.'"

"Again, WAY too much information."

"And so you choose to audit my class with your free time." Barcus was unhappy with their answer. "Why are there even girls at this school?"

Monique raised her hand. "All the girls' schools in Rome are now used to house refugees."

Barcus grimaced. "May Mars forgive the blasphemy; cursed war! But what brings you to MY class, Possibillis?"

"Sir, my Father has expressed concern with the new training methods being used. He sent me to make sure the old ways are still respected."

"If your father would come by, I would be happy to allay his fears. I'm as dyed in the wool as the next Roman."

"As for you, Monique, isn't it? What brings not just a girl, but an Egyptian to my class?"

"I am here in my capacity as a representative of the Ptolemaic Dynasty. We're always interested in ways to improve the training of our armed forces."

Barcus frowned. "I fail to see why the Republic should curry the favor of kings. Rockwallerus! Same question."

Bonillia looked over at Brickus, with his blond hair and strong build. "Duhus! All the cutest boys are here!"

Barcus almost smiled. "That was the dumbest answer, and the only honest one. Now, if our cadet captain will start us off with a recitation on tactical flexibility."

Brickus Flaggio stood up, shook his long locks away from his eyes. "One can either hit the center with everything he's got, or use everything he's got to hit the center."

"Brilliant!" Barcus's face lit up. "That's the military genius that has made Rome the dominant city in Italy! Let the others rely on fancy ideas, trick plays, Punic faith. The Republic depends on character."

He paced up and down in front of the class. "As the class knows from this semester's lectures, the legion attacks in two main lines after the skirmishers are done. First the hastai, then the princepes. The true genius of our system is that each Roman knows he can rely on his countrymen. No one is expected to carry the load alone. If these two lines fail, then they can retire behind the triari. Let others need kings or generals. Our men are our strength! Soon you will make Rome stronger."

"This is an army of infantry. We don't ask much of fancy units like cavalry." Kim saw that Barcus was staring at Ronicus, who was fighting the urge to shrink into his seat. "Just that they hold out long enough to let us win."

"With this system we have—Caludius! Nero! Antonius! Eyes front and center!"

Shaking slightly, Barcus turned to face Monique again.

"Monique! When you were selecting your, 'en sem', this morning, did you take into account the effect that wearing a gossamer gown would have on a room of young cadets?"

"Very carefully, sir." Monique smiled. "And it looks like I was right."

SPQR

_There's much to admire about the Roman training system, though I doubt Father is interested to know about how much I like the way they pull the tunics up in the field._

The cadet class was even more enthusiastic than usual. Not only were they out of the class room, but this time there were three girls, dressed in far less than most had ever seen.

"Nero, I wish this was Sparta. You know that there even the girls practice na…"

"All right! Attention!" Barcus managed to get all eyes on himself. He dropped a large bundle to the ground. Bending over, he undid the binding and lifted a javelin.

"This is a common javelin. Most of you are familiar with the heavy javelin, the pila. This however is probably what most of you will begin your military careers with. If the state has to provide your equipment, this is what you'll get. Everybody grab one. Brickus! You throw first."

Brickus walked to the edge of the field. He stretched lazily, then took a couple of steps back. He ran forward a few steps, released his javelin with a yell. It seemed to disappear over the horizon.

"Excellent!" Barcus was truly impressed. "We have a natural here. Everyone else, line up!"

The others came up with varying degrees of success. None came close to Brickus's throw. Ronicus was last.

"Might be a little harder on the ground, rather than on a horse." Barcus observed. "Let's see what you can do."

Kim saw Ronicus's face redden. He stepped back, adjusted his tunic, then charged forward with a mighty yell.

_Wait! _Kim's pleaded in her mind. _Check your…_

The javelin went on an awkward flight. It looked more like a flag. A tiny white object clung to the flapping cloth.

"Facio! Facio!" Ruffio cried.

Barcus slumped to almost human proportions. "Ronicus. It would be one thing if you were a barbarian losing his trousers. HOW CAN YOU LOSE AN ENTIRE TUNIC!? Someone get him a couple of shields."

Monique tapped Barcus on the shoulder. "How about us girls?"

"Sure. What else can go wrong?"

Monique hefted the javelin with ease. Her throw was straight and true.

Bonillia followed. She was not the most comfortable with the weapon, and Kim was sure she was deliberately short. Still, it was not a bad throw.

"Now, Possibillis." Barcus prompted. "Your Father was a record setter in his time. Has he taught his little girl anything?"

Kim's eyes narrowed at the challenge. She adjusted her hold to get the best balance. She ran forward and let fly.

The javelin sailed. The spin was just right, the arc perfect. Her throw passed almost half of those of the boys. Most still cheered.

"Well done, Possibillis." Barcus nodded. He then turned to Ronicus. "Practice real hard, and maybe some day I can say you throw like a girl."

The class rolled with laughter. Kim and Monique did not join in.

The bugle sounded for school to let out. Ronicus threw his tunic back on. He trudged towards the lockers with Kim and Monique.

"I'm going to Bene Kebob. Want to come, Kim?"

Kim opened her locker. There was a note.

**The Temple of Minerva—something big is up. W.**

"I can't, Ron. I have to meet Mother and Nana. Some ritual thing."

"I'll go with you. You shouldn't eat alone."

"Thanks, Monique. Later, KP."

The Temple of Minerva

Kim circled carefully, spear in her hands. Her opponent held one of her own. She came at Kim with an overhead blow. Kim stopped it, then tried to bring the butt of her spear into her opponent's stomach. The opponent backed up.

"Good response, Kimmie." Olivia nodded. "You get more supple each time. It really has to flow, though. Your javelin skills are first rate, and Dorcas Directoria says she's never seen a better archer with two eyes, but you can't ignore in fighting."

"Thanks, Mother." Kim looked around at the great secret room in the Temple of Minerva, where the priestesses practiced the arts of war. Weapons lined three walls, shields adorned the fourth.

Nana Possibillis stood up. Kim swallowed. Nana's lessons were the hardest. She had a long sword in her right hand, and a shield in her left.

"And there is no such thing as a perfect weapon." She barely blocked the first swing. "Or a perfect style." The sword never rested, seemed to reverse course as Kim tried to both fight and listen. "What will stop a spearman will not faze a swordsman."

Whomp! Kim went spinning to the ground. When she looked up, a sword point was in her face.

"And you have to know what the enemy is capable of. This Gallic shield is much smaller than the ones our men carry. Few Romans can swing their shield like a club. Almost any Gaul can."

Nana helped Kim up. "You are getting better. But this is no game."

"I know that." Kim was grim. "I'm reminded every time I hear Father's cane."

Olivia came over with a scroll. "This was left for you at the foot of the statue. How does he get them in here?"

"I don't know, Mother. Wadeamedes seems to know everything and be everywhere."

**Kim: There's a column to the north of Rome. They won't get to the city before dawn, but they're way ahead of our men at Ostia. You've got to stop them. I've got a new javelin for you in your chariot. You'll want Ronicus for this. W.**

Nana opened a chest. "I had them adjust the cuirass after the Tombs. It needed to be a bit snugger. Now let's check your armor."

Kim had changed her clothes in the Temple. She had a red tunic on now, much like the legionnaires wore. Her mother and Nana fitted her cuirass on. She put on a belt of leather staps, which protected her upper legs. They put greaves on her lower legs, and vambraces on her arms. The Corinthian style helmet covered everything but the bridge of her nose and her eyes. It was topped with a red horse hair crest.

Nana nodded. "The Masked Warrior of Mystery returns. Victory for Rome!"

SPQR

One lamp still burned at the Villa Stoppabulli. Ronicus sat in his room, before a shrine. Another miserable day. He looked at the small idols, and felt even smaller. _A Roman should respect the gods, not beg to them._ Still, there was nowhere else to turn. Father was in Sicily, and Mother could hardly help.

He looked at Venus. "I'll never get her, will I? Make her happy anyway."

Fortuna caught his eye. "The others seem to never listen. You're my only hope. Send me good fortune. Restore my family to honor."

There was a knock at the window. Ronicus opened the shutters. A chariot was there, and the Masked Warrior of Mystery held out his hand.

"I need you again, Ronicus."

SPQR

More notes

Cincinatus--savior of Rome, idol of the American Revolution.

cubit--about eighteen inches

span--six to nine inches

Quintis Fabius Maximus--a.k.a. 'the Delayer' developed the strategy of 'let's bore Hannibal to Death'

Facio! Facio!--a mouse is flying through the air, you have to ask?


	3. Oft Go Awry

3. Oft Go Awry

A chariot moved as quickly as was safe in the predawn. Two figures balanced on the bouncing deck. Kim in her guise as the Masked Warrior of Mystery held the reins, the crest of her helmet waving in the wind. Ronicus stood beside her. He wore his Father's old leather cuirass, which he had oiled and restored to a like new condition. Unable to afford a helmet, he had a leather head band holding his hair out of his eyes. On his right hip was an old-style Italian sword.

Kim focused her eyes on the road ahead. Her mind however, felt free to wander.

_It's bad enough to not even know what Wadeamedes looks like, I also have to keep my identity secret from Ronicus. We've known each other since we were big enough to leave our houses, now he fights beside me, and he has no idea who I am. Could I feel any more alone?_

Ron stole a sidelong glance at the Masked Warrior of Mystery. It had been almost a year since he had received the message, telling him to come to the Etruscan Tombs. There he was sworn to secrecy, then the training had begun.

_Thank you for sending him, Fortuna. Without this chance to redeem my family, I don't know what I would have done. There's something so familiar about him. It's like I've known him much longer than these last months. He seems to know everything about me, yet still I can't place why I feel this way about him._

"We should be getting close to where they'll cross the Tiber." Kim observed. A small device from Wadeamedes in her helmet gave her voice a rasping whirl. It was relief to be able to just talk instead of having to use a fake voice.

"How can they get a bridge over in just a night?"

"We'll see soon enough…" then she pulled up on the reins. They both stared.

In over a year of missions, they had never seen very many of the enemy. Here before them, coming down the hills to the river bank, was an entire army. In front were the Libyans. They were dark, with great round shields and pikes. Some wore the linen corslets favored by Greeks, but most wore mail coats. _Captured mail coats._ Most wore looted Roman helmets, too. They had replaced the red plumes with purple ones.

Behind them came Iberians. They wore white tunics bordered with purple. Their shields were broad and flat. Javelins of solid iron glowed red in the rising sun. Short swords just like those of the legions were at their hips. Around them moved their light infantry. They carried javelins, small shields and slashing swords.

Then came Gauls, thousands of them. They did not march so much as lope along like wolves. Their helmets had horns, or birds on top, or were designed to look like whatever fancy caught the bronze smith that day. The chieftains and champions wore the finest mail in Italy. The rest were stripped to the waist. One could not see the fantastic body paintings they sported in the early light.

"Where is their cavalry?"

"To the south." Ron answered with an equestrian's certainty. "They're delaying our legions as they try to reach Rome in time. No infantry can move fast when Numidians are showering them with javelins, and their lancers will keep our own horsemen at bay."

"Minerva be praised! We can still beat them to the river. Ready for the final push?"

"Always ready, Masked Dude! How about you, Ruffio?"

Ruffio stuck his head out of the top of the Ron's cuirass. "Audentes fortuna juvet!"

They rumbled down to a wooded clearing. From there they could see the bridge. Three boats rested side by side in the water. At the bow and stern were great leather straps through which a massive rope passed, tied to posts. A broad walkway placed across the decks waited for the troops who were marching down the hill.

"There are a few engineers down there," Kim whispered as they stepped out of the chariot. "there have to be …"

"More guards?" A jovial voice completed her thought. Senioris stepped out of the rocks by the Tiber. Junuris followed. "Ronicus Stoppabullus, my feisty teen nemesis, and his companion, the Masked Warrior of Mystery. Welcome to the final drama of this war."

"Just two of you? That's a little over-confident, don't you think?"

"We are just a few more." From the rocks behind Senioris, five men sprang up, their bows at the ready.

"Creatans!" Ronicus gasped.

"Yes, but do not insult their intelligence. You! Take care of the Masked One! Junuris and I will deal with Ronicus."

Kim crouched with her spear. Ronicus looked with alarm as the five men, with the practiced ease of professionals, automatically adjusted their aim to strike at every possible unarmored spot on his companion. He raised the large round shield he had brought, and ran in front of her.

The arrows flew. Kim saw the shadow come between her and the missiles. Ron gave a yell as he found himself pinned by his cloak and tunic to a large tree.

"Change in plan!" Senioris called out. "Archers, finish Ronicus. Junuris, we take the other one."

Two against one. Kim had not practiced this often. Mother and Nana were still trying to prepare her for the dizzying array of weapons and fighting styles utilized by the General's army. She did the one thing that made sense in this situation, she attacked. A strong thrust sent Senioris back. Then she pressed Junuris, stabbing and slashing. This was no practice spear, the head and butt were sharp.

Junuris and Senioris were not at their best advantage, either. They were cavalrymen by trade, fighting on foot was a position of last resort for them. While they were a deadly tandem on horseback, here they were less sure. Junuris charged and slashed, trying to work Kim into Senioris's range. The older man waited for his chance with the steadiness of a veteran.

Meanwhile Ronicus strained on the tree. He had pulled his legs up when he heard Senioris give his command, and watched with dismay as arrows struck where they had just been. Others glanced off the metal boss of his shield, or thudded into it.

His mother was an excellent weaver and seamstress. His cloak and tunic refused to tear as he strained to pull free. Ruffio jumped up and down on an arrow, finally began to chew on it. _I've got to get free before they get on either side of MW, or it'll be all over._

Kim was doing well, but the need to win quickly, to neutralize the archers and attack the bridge, made her reckless. She got too close to Senioris and Junuris. They brought their swords down overhead. She caught the two swords, but had no chance of resisting the strength and weight of two large men. Kim strained, but finally went down on her back. The Iberians raised their swords again.

RIPPPPPP!!!!!

Again a blur crossed Kim's field of vision. Ronicus had finally torn himself free, leaving his cloak and much of his lower tunic on the tree. He crashed into Kim's attackers. They went down in a jumble.

Kim sprang toward the chariot. Arrows glanced off the back of her helmet. She made a somersault into the chariot, tucking her legs in to provide the smallest target possible. There was a small bag on the deck. She opened it, and pulled out an object she began to twirl overhead. She sprang up and let it go. The weighted net sailed at the archers. By the crash and cursing, she knew she had hit her target.

She ran over with the bag. Quickly, she staked the net down over the struggling men. Then she grabbed one of their bows and notched an arrow. She walked over to Ronicus.

He was on top of Senioris and Junuris, his sword across their throats.

"Get up, Ronicus. I have them covered." Kim watched them as he scrambled up. "Here, use this instead."

Senioris and Junuris sat up, Ronicus held the bow ready. Kim looked to the Tiber.

The lead column of Libyans was on the bridge. They would shortly be across.

"It is too late now." Senioris smiled. "Once they cross and deploy, no Roman legion could break through to gain the bridge. I see no legions. Surrender now, the General will be most gracious to such worthy foes."

Kim ran to the chariot. She pulled out the new javelin. It was a little longer, and a bit thicker than usual. Thin lines of steel were worked into the shaft. _This had better have some trick to it, Wadeamedes. I can't get through the engineers before the Libyans cross. Even if I could, there's no way to cut or burn those ropes in time._

She began to move to get an open throw. Junuris turned to Senioris.

"Father, Ronicus has only one arrow! One of us will get him…"

Senioris shook his head. "Junuris, there are three reasons to willingly lose one's life. In order they are love, victory, and honor. None would be served."

He turned to shout at Kim. "Surely you can't think that you can sever those ropes with a single javelin?"

Kim remembered the instructions that came with the weapon. She let fly. It flew at an angle to the ropes.

"You are at least a cubit too high!" Senioris exulted. You…"

There was a blur around the missile as it neared the target. The razors had deployed, using the spin of the javelin, they sliced into first one rope, then the other. Neither was cut through entirely, but the strength of the Tiber's current and the weight of boats and soldiers were too much for the cords. They began to unravel.

The rear of the column stopped, the men on the boats ran or jumped off if close to the shore. The others jumped into the boats, and off the bridge which tumbled into the river. They tried to use their pikes as poles.

"What do you know? One was enough, even if the aim was off."

Kim doffed her hand in salute. "Let's go, Ronicus."

They rode off, laughing and yelling. "Victory for Rome!"

Senioris stood up. He pursed his lips.

"The General will not be pleased."

notes

Audentes fortuna juvet--Fortune favors the bold. The Romans had several ways of saying this one.


	4. Hail, Who?

4. Hail, Who?

Kim yawned as she made her way to the breakfast table. _Good thing today's not a school day, no one came to wake me at the usual time. Father would not be amused to find me out at night with Ronicus._

Father was being senatorial, going on about something again. He had the news scroll in his hands.

"I think they may be making a bit much of this."

"Now, Caius, whoever they were, they did prevent the enemy from crossing the Tiber. The people need new heroes, especially now."

"There is no word more over-valued than 'new', Olivia. Rome already has heroes, real ones of the old style. There's Marcellus, Sword of Rome, and don't forget my old comrade, Publius Scipio. He's carrying the fight on in Iberia. And a real Roman would have taken that bridge, held it like Horatio while his companion cut the ropes. No reliance on fancy tricks, just courage and teamwork."

"It seems to me that there was a lot of that." Olivia remarked, looking knowingly at her daughter as she came in.

"Morning, Father." She gave him his kiss.

"Morning, Kimmicubus. We were just looking at the news. Special report. 'Rome's New Heroes Save City.' People are so easily aroused these days. Just look at the drawing of this 'Masked Warrior of Mystery' why the armor is as Greek as can be."

"It has Etruscan influences, too." Kim was surprised at how defensive she was, though she dared not challenge Father. She managed to sound normal. "That's Italian."

Father seemed mollified for the moment. "Victory for Rome. So, what's in the scrolls for my Kimmicubus today?"

"Some shopping with Monique. Then we'll see Ronicus at…"

"I know, Bene Kebob. If that boy could handle a javelin like he can a skewer."

Kim had to laugh. Ronicus was a fixture there. "I won't be late."

Bene Kebob

Kim and Monique sat at a booth waiting for Ronicus. Bags were piled around them. Club Republic had had a great sale. Being a Senator's daughter, Kim already had a charge card with the Centurion Bank. Monique was able to go one better with a Pharaonic expense account.

"Hey, KP, Monique." Ronicus came over. "Ordered yet?"

"No. Get me a Brutus Salad, Ronicus?"

"Sure thing, KP. I think I'd come up with another name for that dish. 'Brutus Salad' just doesn't roll off the tongue. How about you, Monique?"

"I'll get something in a minute, thanks anyway."

Ronicus walked over to the counter. Nedius was there as always.

"I need a Brutus Salad, a Lamba-lamba-ding-dong, and a Beef Rubicon." Ruffio stuck his head out of a fold in the tunic, pulling frantically.

"Oh, yes. Extra cucumber sauce for the lamb and a side of feta."

"Feta, feta!" Ruffio nodded ecstatically.

Nedius put the order together. "That'll be a sesterius and two as."

Ronicus handed him his money, along with his Bene Kebob card.

"Just spend three more sesterce and you get the aureus discount. Second time this year. Enjoy."

Ronicus brought the food over. Kim seasoned her salad. Ruffio dove into the bowl of cheese. Ronicus took his knife and began to cut his flatbread, not lengthwise, but through its center.

Monique was curious. "What are you doing, Ronicus?"

"Oh, just something I came up with." He began to pile lamb and onions into the opening in his bread. He then poured cucumber sauce into it. "It's a lot easier and almost not as messy as the regular way."

"Almost." Kim smiled as sauce dripped down the front of his tunic. "So what has Nedius told you? Is Bene Kebob going to use your, what did you call it?"

"The Ronicus Pocketus." Roniucs smiled. "Will revolutionize fast food as we know it. It's all a matter of getting through to corporate…"

"But Nedius's father owns the place."

"Nedius's dad is corporate. Come on, Kim, this is Rome. Nothing changes in a day. Why the menu here is still in Etruscan! They've had the same advertising slogan for the past two hundred years. 'It's Romulicious!' I don't even know what it means! It's one thing to honor the past, but do we have to set everything in stone?"

"Ron, boy, settle down." Monique looked closely at Ronicus. "What's wrong?"

_I think I know. _Kim looked as a crowd came through the door. They surrounded Brickus. Bonillia was at his side.

"Give the hero some room, people. And ladies, don't even try."

Kim glared. "Hello, Bonillia. What's this with the 'hero' drama?"

"Oh, hello. Everyone has been trying to figure out who the new Savior of Rome is. We only have a few things to work on. We know from the reports he's young, blond, good looking, and can really handle a javelin. I think four out of four is not that bad."

"So he'd admitted, then?"

Bonillia looked offended. "That would be beneath his dignitas. Real Romans don't shout their achievements, they let others do it. Now, I believe our order's ready. How about that? It's on the house. Later, nobodies."

Kim looked at Ronicus, who was really stewing now. _I sometimes forget. I need us to stay anonymous, while as long as I get that, he's no closer to his goals. He's never complained, never sulked. The gods could not have sent the Masked Warrior a better comrade, or me a better friend._

"The reports must have left out one thing, then."

"What's that, KP?" Ronicus mumbled.

"He must be a mutton head. That would be five out of five."

Everyone at the table laughed. Ron opened the wrapping to the Beef Rubicon. Inside was a rather bloated and immobile mouse.

"Ruffio!"

"Veni, vidi, voravi."

Lucius Quinctius Cincinatus High School (Hey, General! Your Libyans are all washed up)

Barcus paced in front of the cadet class. It was even more crowded now that Brickus had a virtual phalanx of admiring girls around him. Bonillia sat beside him, giving them warning looks like Barcus had not seen since basic training many years ago.

"It's obvious that any attempt to teach you anything not somehow connected to the mystery of the moment will be a waste of time. I will therefore use it to discuss the issue of courage. Don't jump to conclusions. I am as eager for Gloria and Fama as the next man. You can see the decorations, and a few of the scars."

"True courage doesn't come from seeking medals or accolades. It's in the moments when there is no one to see, no one to cheer, that the mettle of a man is truly tested. It's in your heart the night before battle, when there's only you and your thoughts. It's in your mind, when there seem to be no right answers. It's in your spirit, when everything cries out for you to despair. It's at this time that true heroes carry on, even if only the gods will remember. And even if the gods were blind, a hero knows that there is only one person in the end to whom he must finally answer; himself."

Kim looked up from her paper. Ronicus sat up a little straighter, a little taller. For an odd moment, she could have sworn that Barcus had been talking directly to him. For an even stranger moment, she could have sworn she was the object of his lecture.

The General's Camp

"Ronicus!" the General shouted. "Ronicus! Ronicus! I am sick of hearing the name of Ronicus!"

Senioris stood at the table. He had been with the General for many years, had been through many crises. He could never remember the General being this angry.

"Sir, surely this is only a temporary setback."

"Do we need to review the strategic situation?" The General motioned to the map on the table. "Almost all of Southern Italy is ours. Instead of this ending the war, as I had planned, it only made Rome more determined. Now my army is scattered, defending our new allies from their old masters. What was supposed to be an asset is more of a liability. It is clear now that only a direct assault on Rome will end this."

"But since I can't use my full army to attack, it must be a sudden strike. Plans have been formulated, put into motion, but what happens?"

"Ronicus." Senioris answered.

"Yes, Ronicus." The General glared. "Operation Midnight Special. Five thousand gastraphetes to fire grapping hooks over the walls of Rome in a night attack. Who sank the ships carrying them to us?"

"Ronicus."

"And Operation Low Down. Who collapsed the tunnel that Mago was digging beneath the Etruscan Tombs?"

"Ronicus."

"Right! Ronicus!" Then the General grinned. "Still, the way Mago looked when we pulled him out—like a drowned rat! I'll have to tease him about that the next time I see him." Then the hardness settled over his face again.

"The present situation is intolerable."

Senioris stood at attention. "Sir, if I no longer have the General's confidence…"

"No, Senioris, that is not the issue. You are an excellent soldier. It has simply come to me that our present situation calls for another set of skills."

"My spies inform me she is in Etruria. It is time we talked."

"Junuris and I will set off at once."

The General shook his head. "No, good Senioris. Her temper is as legendary as her powers. I want someone more…expendable. I think you know who I want. Send him in when you leave."

"Of course, General."

Notes

Aureus, sesterce, as…coins of the time. The aureus was gold, the sesterius bronze, the as copper. Yes, Ronicus is a fixture there.

Veni, vidi, voravi…I came, I saw, I ate it all.

gastraphetes...a powerful ancestor of the crossbow.


	5. Season of the Witch

5. Season of the Witch

Etruria

A cloud of dust rose from the wagon as it recklessly sped down the road. Those who saw it coming hurried to get over to the side. One would be crazy to expect a wagon with no horse or driver to stop for you.

It screeched to a halt on the top of a hill. A green and black curtain pulled back and a man flew out.

Drakko the Gaul tumbled over and over in the dust. His cheeks burned under his blue face paint, making the scar glow. He dusted himself off, stood up to speak.

Wham! The curtain had parted again. This time a brawny warrior crashed into Drakko's chest. Down they went.

The warrior brushed back his long blond hair, put his horned helmet back on. There was a smile under his huge moustache. His eyes had an odd gleam.

"Oh, Man! I am in love! The green girl has the black magic! Hey, nonny, nonny!" He strummed the strings of an imaginary lyre. "Yea, verily."

"Do you have to end everything with 'yea, verily'?" Drakko asked his cousin Eddorix as they stood up.

"Yea, verily? Yea, verily."

"Look out!"

They ran to one side as Drakko's fighting band flew out of the wagon into a pile of men and weapons. Then they ran to the other side to avoid the horses.

"Enough of this!" Drakko's anger made him reckless. "My master demands an answer. Will you meet with him?"

The curtain pulled back yet again. This time a pale arm was visible. A golden bracelet in the form of a serpent ran from wrist to elbow. Rings glittered on each finger. Black hair spilled in waves around a perfectly oval face. Green eyes glowed with a fell delight. A patchwork dress of green and black was slit up both sides for freedom of movement. One boot was green, the other black.

A wide girdle circled her waist. The green man adorned its front. A dagger hung from each hip, the hilts shaped like scorpions.

She reached behind the girdle and pulled out a small purse. The right hand opened it as the left one began to glow green. The left hand lifted, and a row of silver coins, far more than that purse should hold, chased each other in a series of merry loops before settling back in. She closed the purse and swung it by the cords, smiling at the merry jingle.

"Let's just say that the first part of his argument is most persuasive. I'm willing to hear the rest."

The Temple of Minerva

Kim was back peddling furiously now. Her mother and Nana were pressing with swords, trying to slip past her guard. The fight at the bridge had been the inspiration for the last few sessions. _You can tell that Mother and Nana aren't…_

She spun the spear at the last moment. Her mother started as the blunt spearhead was suddenly at her throat. Before Kim had time to smile, she felt Nana's blade rest on her shoulder.

"Better, but still slain." Nana had been especially relentless after hearing the details of the fight with the two Iberians. "You are using both ends of the spear well, now you need to think of attacking the entire body."

She took the spear. Olivia stepped forward and Kim sat to watch. "You still only strike from the waist up." Nana slipped the end on the spear behind Olivia's foot, pulled forward. Olivia rolled to avoid the next attack, sprang up. She lowered her shield to protect her legs. Nana jammed Olivia's sword arm with the spear shaft, then kicked the bottom of her shield into her shin. The spear point was suddenly at the back of Olivia's neck.

"I'll never handle a spear that well, Nana."

"I've had a few years to practice." Nana came over and put her hand over Kim's. "I know that I've been hard on you, but the General's men are even more dangerous than the ones I faced in Sicily all those years ago. I want you to carry only memories, not scars."

Someone came through the door. Dorcas Directoria came over to Olivia, she bowed.

"Diana, daughter of Jupiter and Leto, sends greetings to Minerva, born of Jupiter alone."

"And greetings are returned." Olivia returned the bow. "What brings you out of the woods on such a good night for hunting?"

"I have something for Kimora." She took the quiver off of her back. "Wadeamedes sent me details of the bridge. His javelin was brilliant, but you need more." She pulled out an arrow whose blade was shaped like a crescent moon. Another looked like a 'V'. There were more. Kim had never seen anything like them.

Dorcas's single eye widened as Kim looked over the arrows. "You Romans scarcely use the bow. We Amazons have made it our primary weapon. I can have the artisans of the Temple make as many as you need. I believe you will appreciate their potential."

"Thank you, and the Temple. I shall practice with them…"

"With your companion." Dorcas finished her sentence with a hint of amusement, or was it disapproval?

"Yes. Ronicus, as you implied, is not yet proficient with the bow."

"I hear that last time he managed to pin his sandal to the floor, with his foot in it."

"That's why the chariot only has one bow."

Dorcas smiled; a rare sight. "Rome is singing the praises of their new hero. Just remember that it is you, not Ronicus, who is the factor that has brought Rome victory."

"I would be nothing without my friend." Kim wrapped up the quiver. "I must go now."

Out on the streets, Kim felt hungry. She went up to a fig vendor. The peddler was a boy, probably Egyptian. His pudgy face lit up as she came over.

"Hello, Kimora."

"Hello, Lodi. I'll take a few figs, and a cup of water." She handed him the money.

"Here you go." He gave her the figs and cup, looked around to make sure no one else could hear.

"The General has set up in Campania. We have no idea what he's up to right now. He may be waiting for reinforcements."

"With our navy controlling the waters around Italy? Besides, his own people have barely lifted a finger to help him."

"It's a big war. They have armies all over that need help. The General's paying the price of success." Lodi shrugged.

"Even when he's in the dark Wadeamedes seems to know everything." Kim marveled. "Have you ever seen him, Lodi?"

Lodi looked away. "I've never met him face to face."

"If you ever do, please tell him how much I owe him. I couldn't do this without him."

"Oh, I think he knows."

The General's Camp

The soldiers lined the road leading to the camp. Every piece of metal was polished. Uniforms were clean. It was a day of great significance; the General was expecting a most important guest.

The dust followed Drakko and his war band. The weird wagon rumbled behind them. They passed the ranks of soldiers to come to the large tent at the center of the camp. An honor guard of Libyans snapped to attention as the General emerged.

His tunic and cloak were purple. He wore his parade armor, a bronze breast plate bearing the family crest; a lion stalking beneath a palm tree. His helmet was also in the form of a lion's head, with purple plumes on both sides. A wide bronze belt circled his waist. The strap of his scabbard hung from his right shoulder. The sword was the straight Iberian model.

The General was a man in his prime. His skin was deeply tanned, the features regular and strong. His black hair was short with a slight curl. The full beard was neatly trimmed. The right eye glinted with intelligence and sardonic humor. The left one hid from the world behind a patch.

He nodded to Senioris as Drakko pulled up and called for his war band to halt. "It looks like I win the bet, Senioris, he did come back. Double, since Eddorix made it also."

Drakko dismounted and saluted his General. He motioned to the wagon as the curtain parted and the occupant stepped out

"Master, I present to you Shegovia, Witch of Liguria."

The General bowed.

"Shegovia, I give you my Master, Hannibal Barca, General of Carthage. Son of the great Hamilcar. Victor of the Trebia, Victor of Lake Trasimene, V…"

"Victor, Victor, Bravo." Shegovia sauntered over to Hannibal, her hands behind her back. She brought one forward. It had a coin in it. She compared its profile to his.

"Prettier than advertised. The beard is an improvement." She held out her hand.

"Enchanted." Hannibal kissed it. "I trust your journey was pleasant. Was the escort acceptable?"

"Oh, you know Gauls. Once you get their attention, they're manageable. Now, I believe that you had some business you wanted to discuss?"

"Direct aren't we? I find camp to be a disagreeable place to conduct business: too much noise and distraction. Do you like calamari? I know a great place in Capua."

"A little late for reservations, isn't it?"

"They don't give me my table, I burn the city."

"I like how you negotiate: from strength." She ran an appreciative hand up his sword arm. "I love sea food."

Hannibal smiled. "Senioris, have Surus prepared. Luxury tower."

"At once, General." He turned to Shegovia and bowed. "You will adore the rich Corinthian leather."

Shegovia nodded to Senioris, turned to Hannibal. "Since that will take a while, I believe I'll go and slip into something a little more…bewitching."

Rome

It was late at the Villa Possibilla. Kim was slipping down the hall to the fountain. She heard her parents talking. Normally she would have gone on, but she heard her name.

"Dear, I think you're being hasty…"

"These things don't wait, Olivia. Now I have a list, and I think you and I should go over it before we talk with her. This is far too important to delay any longer."

"But she's still so young."

"Sixteen is not a little girl, as much as it pains me to say. Still, you are right. We'll talk about it ourselves for a while longer. But we will not put this off."

Kim got her drink. She returned to her bed, but sleep refused to return to her.

Capua

Another empty wine jug sailed out the window, crashed onto the street below.

"OOPAH!" Shegovia shouted, then returned to her story. "…and so Hegovis says the gods must have given us these powers for a reason. He wants us to unite all the poor, ignorant villages into a great nation. So I figure, why not? Today Liguria, tomorrow the world!"

Her smile faltered. "You know what you get when you unite a lot of poor, ignorant villages? A lot of poor, ignorant villagers. At least until you go over the next hill, then they're off feuding with each other again. Didn't take me long to say 'enough of this'! I went on the road. There's a lot of money out there for a girl with the right skills."

"Now, tell me about yourself. Why are you here? What's a nice general like you doing in a war like this?"

"Family, I guess." Hannibal smiled as he poured more wine. "Dad had a grudge with Rome, and passed it down. I'm here, Has' is in Iberia commanding there. Mago has been helping him there lately, though I have him on an errand in Africa right now."

"I never thought we'd still be here. The plan was simple. Cross the Alps and surprise them. It did. Pit my smarts against their arrogance. That worked. Whip them in the field. We did. I've beaten them up one of Italy and down the other, and still they won't negotiate!"

"I don't want much, just a return to the way things were at the end of Dad's War. Sardinia and Corsica should be ours. Rome stole them, they must return them. And Rome has no business in Iberia, they even signed on that! What's wrong with going back?"

Shegovia shook her head. "One thing I've learned is that you can't bo gack …" she blinked, "go back. Life heads in one direction." She raised her arm to point forward, and almost lost fell off her couch.

"Wow! Campanian wine has a kick! Waiter, another jug! OOPAH!"

"You're wise, especially for one so—young. I need someone like you in my organization, someone who looks ahead. What do you say, Shegovia, do we have a deal?"

Shegovia rested her chin on her hands, looked up at Hannibal with dreamy eyes.

"Tell you what, Hannibal Babe-ca. You keep the wine and sweet words flowing, and you might get a little more."

notes

Dad's War...the First Punic War. You may have guessed that it was also Nana Possibillis's war.

Has'--Hasdrubal, brother of Hannibal. Can't believe the Carthaginians wouldn't have used nicknames for siblings.


	6. Friends

6. Friends

Apulia Calabria

The six stood alone in a field. They were safe, even if they had no escort nearby. No Romans would have approached them, even if they were a legion. You did not venture onto the haunted field of Cannae at night.

Shegovia stood at the place where the standards had fallen at the end. She placed a brass brazier on the ground, filled it with water. She drank from a small bladder, and then poured what the others hoped was wine from it into the water. Her dagger cut a circle into the ground around the brazier.

Giving her daggers to Drakko, she turned back to the brazier. She raised her hands and began to sing. The song was a keening wail, the words indistinct, or utterly foreign. The glow from her hands traveled up her arms toward her face. Was the wind picking up, or could they hear other voices?

At last she turned to face Hannibal. Her entire body glowed, with her eyes blazing green fire. Her smile was corpse like. When she spoke, her voice was hollow, toneless.

**The strength of Rome is more than steel,**

**Flesh and sinews, 'tis also will!**

**Truer words were never spoken,**

**Rome's iron spirit must be broken!**

**To end this war, to win this fight,**

**Strike not at Ronicus, but to his right!**

The wind died down, the glow faded. Shegovia brought her hand up to her forehead.

"Once you get them to start talking, the dead just won't shut up!"

"But must they always be so cryptic?" Drakko complained.

"And use such bad poetry." Eddorix added. "I mean, it has rhyme and some meter, but the structure! You couldn't put it to a lyre to save your life. Yea, verily."

"Look, I had to translate from the Latin, into Ligurian, and then Punic. It's going to lose some zip."

Hannibal shook his head. "We aren't competing in a poetry contest in Athens; we're fighting a war in Italy. The meaning is clear enough. The key is Ronicus's companion, the Masked Warrior of Mystery. Whether he is the strength that must be neutralized, or the weakness that must be exploited, the effect is the same. Shegovia, the Masked Warrior will be your next task. Drakko and his band will assist you."

"We will meet at the cliffs outside of Ostia in three weeks. First, an army approaches Herdonia, two legions. It is time our newest member sees how the rest of you earn your pay."

They returned to their horses. Shegovia climbed into her wagon. Senioris turned to Hannibal.

"You already have a plan, General?"

He smiled. "When have I ever not had a plan?"

"Only once, sir, but you were nine at the time."

Rome

Lucius Quinctius Cincinatus High School (War is not a game: look at how they keep score.)

"As you all know; seven days ago we were defeated in a great battle…"

Kim stared at her wax tablet. She listened to Barcus without hearing. Her thoughts were still with first period, Traditional Roman Family Values. They were preparing to ritually mourn the news of Herdonia when the principal came for Tara.

Tears fell on the wax as she remembered how she and Bonillia helped Tara down the steps to the litter waiting to take her home. Tara could barely walk, and she kept sobbing.

"Drusus! Drusus! Oh, my brother!"

They helped her in. Bonillia put her foot in to follow.

"Tell Mrs. Hatcheta that I took Tara home. One of us needs to go, and I've known her longer. Besides…" she turned to Kim, and she was crying. "…I can't bear the thought of seeing that, that Minotaur stomping up and down in front of those boys bellowing about Gloria and Fama! By all the gods I can't!"

As badly as Kim had wanted to go with Tara, she sensed another friend would need her. She watched Ronicus closely as Barcus moved through the class.

"The Senate will investigate, and will deal with those who chose to value their lives over their honor, and that of their families."

Ronicus gripped his stylus so tightly that it snapped. Barcus affected to ignore it. Ruffio peeked up, and glared at him.

"Satis, nunc."

Kim watched Barcus through red eyes. For the first time, Kimora Possibillis agreed with Bonillia Rockwallerus.

SPQR

"Thanks for the practice tonight, MW. I really needed it."

Ronicus and Kim sparred with sword and shield on the hills outside Rome. The last thing she wanted to do after today was to don armor and wield weapons, but she knew that Ronicus would need to work through his latest humiliation.

_Actually, an angry Ronicus seems to be a focused one. I haven't had to repeat myself once. Barcus has no idea of the warrior he has here, or does he?_

He made a lunge. Kim stepped aside, and swung the Gallic shield she had brought. He spun around nicely, but before Kim could smile at her work, his legs tangled with hers. She lost her balance, and they began to tumble down the hill.

Kim held onto her helmet in a panic. She could not lose the mask. Ron slid down past her. Finally they landed at the foot of the hill. She was across his chest.

She started to get up. Ronicus tried to help her, inadvertently touched an exposed part of her leg.

The effect was electric. Every hair stood up on Kim. She gasped and sprang back. Ronicus appeared to be as embarrassed.

"Sorry, MW."

"It's all right, Ron. I can call you Ron, can't I?"

"Sure! My friends all call me Ron, well, Kim and Monique, mainly Kim, but even she doesn't as much anymore. I think her Father has been onto her to be more patrician. I miss it."

Kim smiled behind the mask. "I'll call you Ron, then. Let's pick up our gear and go home."

"All right by me. Hey, what's that on your chest?"

Kim looked down. Her necklace had somehow worked its way out. "It's a, a good luck charm."

"Can I see it then? I could use some of the MW factor myself."

She hurriedly grabbed it and began to stuff it back into her cuirass. "Sorry, I bought it from a wandering miracle worker. He said that if anyone else ever sees it, all the bad luck it has warded off will return like Furies."

"Got you." Ronicus nodded. "I guess I'll have to make my own luck. We'd better head home. Where's Ruffio?"

Ruffio emerged from under Ronicus's shield. He staggered a bit.

"Oh, ubi centurio est cum uno eges?"

SPQR

The bakery next to Villa Stoppabulli was a popular graffiti site. Personal, political and business messages regularly changed, much to the delight and interest of the public.

"Look, MW, there's something for us tonight."

The wall was one of Wadeamedes's many points of contact. His artist was very distinctive. There was a one-eyed lion, surrounded by a heart. It was repeated.

"What does that mean?" Ronicus asked.

Kim's answer was a sing-song. "Hannibal's got a girlfriend, Hannibal's got a girlfriend."

Ronicus smiled. "Really? There's someone for everyone, even the bad guys! That's a comfort."

_Or is it a menace?_ Kim wondered. "We may have someone else to watch out for."

"A woman a threat? Just doesn't seem plausible."

He stepped out of the chariot. "Good night, MW."

"Good night, Ron." She watched him climb into his window.

She took out the amulet. It was actually a cameo she had had for years; ten to be exact. She was afraid he would recognize it. Her mother had it done for her at a festival. Her father was not sure, but her mother loved the new artistic style that rendered children as children. A gawky blond boy smiled beside a red headed gangly girl. On the back was an inscription in an awkward girlish hand.

**Kim et Ron, semper noti.**

_Kim and Ron, always friends. With all that's gone on today, can I call you friend enough? I'm sorry if I've seemed more distant. I didn't realize it. You've been the perfect friend, for both my guises, Senator's daughter and Masked Warrior._

"Ron."

She said it again, then again. As she drove the chariot away, she was singing 'Ron' softly to herself. It was child like, far from patrician. She did not care. Ron was her friend.

The chariot moved past a tree next to a building. Her song carried into the shadows. A pair of luminous green eyes sparkled at the sound.

"Touching. Almost too tender…for a boy."

Notes

Satis, nunc…enough already

Oh, ubi centurion…Oh, where's a centurion when you need one?

Semper noti…always friends


	7. Tests

7. Testing

Villa Possibilla

A tap brought Kim to her door a little before breakfast time. She saw the note pinned to the front side, just at Dweebini level. Her frown deepened as she read.

**Spinster Tax: Two Aureui**

**Addendum: Ugly surcharge: One sesterce**

**Figure penalty: One half as**

Kim snarled as she grabbed the pin and pulled it out of her door. Then she saw the line release. A desperate leap back saved her from the jar of grape juice that shattered on the floor. Her senses caused her to do a roll forward, and a sack of garbage on a rope swung harmlessly by. Then she saw that her hands had pressed down yet another line.

Whoosh! A band caught her up at the waist, carrying her toward the courtyard. Suddenly she was up in the air. She turned to see the large vat of grapes, she rotated to come down.

She landed her hands and feet on the lip of the vat. Her limbs trembled from the shock of the landing. Jimulous and Temus raced out, feather swords in hand. They tickled her.

"DWEEBINI! JUST WAIT! I AM GOING TO GET SO HANNIBALIC ON YOU…"

"Jimulous, Temus! Quit tormenting your sister. Your Mother and I want to talk to her."

"Uh-ohus!" The two raced away. Kim caught her breath, and jumped off to the side. It had been the closest they had come in a while. She would have to be more careful.

By the time she reached the breakfast table, Kim had regained her composure. Mother and Father were there, each in their finest clothing. The table had the best setting, and at her place was her favorite sardine dish. They never had that at breakfast, it was too difficult to make.

"Kimmicubus, let's talk."

"Certainly, Father." Kim was unsure of a breakfast with just the three of them. "The dweebini?"

"Have already eaten. They're off to school. And don't worry I'll deal with them later."

"And Ronicus?"

"His mother needed to talk to him this morning. Some big news I think." Father smiled. "So we finally have time to have a talk with our young woman."

_Young woman? Oh, gods, it's that talk. _"Certainly, Father, Mother." Kim smiled, showing none of the fear that rolled unchecked inside her. "You have my ears."

Father nodded. "Good. First I'll tell you, but try to act surprised at school today. The Flaggiones and Rockwalleri have begun contract negotiations."

"Bonillia and Brickus! A spring wedding!" How could Kim be surprised there?

"I wouldn't mark my calendar yet, knowing the attorneys involved. It might prove more bitter than the last Samnite War, at least as protracted." Father looked away Mother gave her a hopeful smile. "But you're famished, eat! I had them fix your favorite."

Kim picked up the delicately seasoned fish. Her nerves were making her ravenous. It would also help reduce the chance of any uncontrolled reaction, should the conversation take a disagreeable direction. _I'm defending myself with food? Now I'm Ronicus!_

"I know that you kids think of me as hopelessly old-fashioned. I still wear an iron senatorial ring when the latest thing is gold. My Greek is limited to 'If you surrender now, we'll spare your lives.' And the money I could have made if I just would invest in anything but land." Then he looked on her with pride and affection. "But I can listen, and your Mother has told me that young women like yourself want to be involved in the choice of a husband. I want you to be happy, just like your Mother and I are."

"Thank you, Father, Mother. That's what I want. It's just that I…"

"Haven't made out a list of potential husbands? You might have done what a lot of girls do, put down popular balladeers and the like, but real men, men who can perform theduties of citizen and husband…"

He became more senatorial. Kim found it hard to follow at points. Mother watched her, once or twice she smiled, then her face grew serious. Kim took that as a hint; pay attention.

"And he would be an excellent husband. Almost exactly the same age, and you can't possibly question the blood line. 'Possibly' being the pun."

_Oh, Venus, Juno, Minerva, any god no! He can't! He can't be referring to…_

"Larratio.."

Kim dropped her fish. "Father! You can't mean—Legally Distant Cousin Larry!?!"

She had not meant to shout. The fish had failed her completely. But how could it not? It was a dead fish, not Hercules.

"I won't! I can't! Have you seen him? He wears his belt up under his chest! He has all the military bearing of a Greek comedic actor! He…"

Her Mother had a look of horror on her face. She was shaking her head vigorously. Father's brow furrowed, he seemed to be growing angry.

"Those are not the words I expected to hear from my Kimora. I'm as willing as the next man to hear opinions, but to have my authority questioned…"

"But, Father," Kim forced herself to appear calm. "it is so early to consider just within the extended family. After all, what political gain would we receive? It would not add a single vote to your tallies. Should we not examine some other possibilities first?"

Father looked thoughtful. Mother nodded. "Yes, you are right to look at the other angles. That's my Kimmicubus! We'll put Larratio in the jar for now."

Mother and daughter both breathed a sigh of relief. Father at least pretended not to notice.

"One young man in particular has my attention. He is from one of the most prominent families in Rome. Granted he is a few years older, but many girls marry men who have far more than seven years on them. I've known his father for years, and I can personally attest to his courage in battle." Father tapped his cane. "Without that courage, neither I nor his father would be here today."

"And I know that he is also more in tune with what the youth of today think. It may not be what I desire, but I feel that it would make you more comfortable. That could help you in making your decision if you want to pursue a possible relationship."

Kim listened. She knew that Father had been considering young men for at least a year. Now at last she was going to find out what constituted the best in his mind.

"Kimora, would you like me to contact young Publius Cornelius Scipio?"

_Young Publius Scipio! One of Rome's great young heroes. How does Father think a man like that would even pay attention to me?_ "I, I am honored that you would even consider me worthy, Father."

"Of course you're worthy! My Kimmicubus, I'd match you with Romulus himself." He now inclined his head. "But before I contact him, I want to hear something from you. Can you think of anyone else that you may want me to talk to? Is there a young man that has at least a piece of your heart?"

Olivia was looking intently at Kim. Kim could not make out what she was trying to say without speaking. For a moment she thought, and then she answered.

"I can think of no one, Father. Yes, you may contact young Publius."

"Good! I'll start at once. We may have something going in a week or so."

Father looked happy. Kim felt relieved at that. But Mother looked almost upset with her.

Lucius Quinctus Cincinatus High School (Hannibal sure has a lot of Gauls)

"Morning, Monique."

"Hello, Kim." Monique looked at her friend. "What happened?"

"First it was the dweebini, they're getting more elaborate by the month! The next trap will probably cause the villa to collapse. After that it was the 'renti."

"Uh-oh, was it the 'talk with our young woman' talk?"

"Yes! Father started by lifting the barrel. He, he suggested I consider Legally Distant Cousin Larry!" Kim's eyes bulged. "I will SO go vestal first!"

Monique shuddered. "I've never met the boy, but that name is scarier than Set's smile! I hope things got better from there."

"Maybe. I…"

Then the gaggle came around the corner. Bonillia was surrounded. Everyone wanted to see what she had in her hand.

"There's miss lonely heart." She sniffed at Kim. "Care to see my Betrothal Writ? It locks Brickus and I into a set of bonds that only the gods or legal counsel can break."

"Congratulations." Kim managed to sound neutral.

"Oh, don't worry, Kimora. I'm sure your father is hard at work finding you a husband. Rome wasn't built in a day."

"Well, for your information, Bonillia, Father has already made arrangements for me to talk with young Publius Scipio." Kim snapped. This brought a gasp from the crowd. Even Bonillia was taken aback. She recovered quickly, though.

"Oh, that's right. Your father and his are old legion buddies. I guess any shot is worth taking, when one is a little thin and pale." And she was off with her maniple.

"Young Publius!" Monique sounded impressed. "I met him at a diplomatic function when I first came here. That's one fine piece of work."

"I guess." Kim seemed to lack enthusiasm. Where is Ron?"

SPQR

A week and a half had passed since the news of Herdonia. The school was fairly much back to normal. Tara was back, and had actually smiled once. So when an ashen faced Centurion Marc Barcus came into first period and announced that there would be a co-educational chariot class, the enthusiasm was immense.

Monique was pulling the chariot back into place. She had completed the course perfectly and in record time. Barcus allowed himself a smile.

"Perfect marks! It must be true about Egyptians and chariots. If they ever start a female racing league, I know who I'd recruit."

"Possibillis! You're next."

Kim stepped up onto the deck. She immediately checked out the chariot. Good suspension, a decent team, new reins. This would be easy.

"I suspect you'll have no problem." Barcus seemed to read her mind.

_Suspect. Interesting choice of words. I guess I'll have to just disappoint you, sir._ She started off well enough, until she got into the open, then she subtly pulled too hard to the left. The horses began to race in circles. "Ahhhh" she cried, overcompensated to the right. By the time they finally spun to a stop, Barcus was green.

"There's always one student in this class who brings me closer to the gods, I just didn't think it would be Caius's daughter."

"Ah, here's our late comer. Stoppabullus! You're next at the reins!"

Ron had finally shown up. He walked up with a confidence that Kim had never seen. Kim smiled, and he smiled back. The chariot went through its paces with all the ease one should expect when an equestrian was at the reins. He hopped out and bowed to Kim.

"Very good, Stoppabullus." Said Barcus. " Nearly perfect, but for the showmanship."

At the edge of the field a servant moved about doing yard work. She stopped to give a side-long glance at the class. Sure that no one was looking, two fingers extended towards the horses. Tiny bolts of green shot out.

The horses reared in pain and took off. Ronicus had been standing too close.

"Oh, man! That was a new tunic!"

"Runaway chariot!" Barcus shouted. "Everyone look out!"

The class scattered. All but two. Bonillia and Brickus were looking into each other's eyes.

The team bore down on them. Kim had no choice. She raced over, knocking them out of the way. Now they were coming at her. There was only one chance.

She jumped to the side, grasping the rein. Swinging herself up onto the horse's back, she reached over for the other rein. Finally the pull at their bits brought them to a halt.

Kim slid off. She was shaking. The class cheered.

"Well done, Possibillis. That was the sort of horse handling I expected." He turned to Brickus and Bonillia. "I'd pay a little more attention in the future. That sort of oblivious behavior is not what one should see in a cadet captain."

The class broke up. Ron came over, putting his tunic back on.

"That was incredible, KP! You look like you've done that sort of thing before."

"No big." She shrugged. "Gymnastics class has to be good for something."

"That went past good and straight into divine." Monique enthused. "Are we going to celebrate at Bene Kebob?"

"Sounds good to me. But first, Ron, where have you been all day?"

"Let's go to Bene Kebob." He gave a conspiratorial look. "All will be answered."

SPQR

Bene Kebob (Home of the Ronicus Pocketus)

"Ron! They did it! Congratulations!" Kim looked from the sign to Ronicus. He smiled and blushed.

"Way to go, you culinary pioneer." Monique added.

"Nedius's Father came over this morning with the news, and contracts. Mother and I had a lot to go over before I could leave the house. It should go a long way to restoring the family fortunes. They've hurt since Dadus has been sent to Sicily."

The smile faded for a moment. Kim put her hand on Ronicus's shoulder as they walked in. Monique pursed her lips, and resolved to ask Kim about Sicily later.

"There's the inventor." Nedius called out from behind the counter. "The ususal?"

"For me, yes." Ronicus looked over at Kim and Monique. "Do you want the Deep Blue Sea, KP?"

"A Beef Rubicon will be fine." She answered. _No fish after this morning._

"The same for me." Monique chimed in.

Nedius brought it up. "No charge today. Enjoy."

They reclined around a table. Kim and Monique watched Ron, followed his lead.

"This works!" Monique was impressed. "You really have something."

"Once Nedius's Father got on board, he made some refinements to the bread. It's the Roman way, see a good idea, build on it."

"Where's Ruffio?"

"Oh, he's in back, overseeing production."

In the kitchen Ruffio paced back at forth, watching the rolling and kneading. He held a tiny swagger stick.

"Well, I can't think of anyone who would know more about food, except you." Kim laughed.

"So it's been a big news day for the two of you." Monique observed. Kim hid her sigh on the inside; she had not wanted to discuss this with him just yet.

"What's the news, KP?"

"Oh, it's no big…"

"No big? She's just going to see one of Rome's most eligible bachelors—Young Publius Scipio." Monique was excited. "Her Father has the connections."

Ronicus's expression was hard to read. "Wow, KP, that's great. I'm, really happy for you. When's the big date?"

"Who can tell? Maybe never. Father just has him at the top of his list. You don't want to know about the bottom."

"Don't worry about the bottom. It's nothing but the tops for KP." Ron's smile was back.

He looked up at the door. "Hey, Momus."

Mrs. Stoppabullus came in. She was a slim woman and she looked more relaxed than Kim could remember in the past few years. There had been so much to worry about.

"Hello, Kimora, Monique."

"Congratulations on the genius in the family, Mrs. Stoppabullus."

"Oh, we've always known that our Ron was special. Now Ron, we need to conduct a little more business with Nedius's Father."

"Man! Who knew that making money would be so much work? I guess I won't be coming home with you tonight, KP."

"It's okay, I'll take her home." Monique said. "I guess we better get going."

"Goodnight, Ron."

Once they stepped out, Monique turned to Kim.

"Tell me about Ron's Father."

SPQR

Kim walked the street toward home, after she saw Monique off. It had taken a while to explain the Stoppabullus situation to Monique, and she had been none too impressed with Rome. In this case, neither was Kim.

Something made Kim stop. A smell. Fire! She began to move in its direction. Whatever else a Roman did, all were obliged to see if there was anything they could do in the event of a fire. She could see the glow around the corner, when a voice came to her from the alleyway.

"Directoria!"

The priestess of Diana motioned her into the shadows. She led her to where she could see the fire. The lower levels of a tenement building were burning. People were throwing water on the building, and emptying the adjoining ones.

"There is a child on the fifth floor."

Kim looked up. She could see nothing. "How do you know?"

"I can hear her coughing and crying." Her face was stern. "You have the same problem as the others—you have city ears. We'll work on that later. For now, we must get in there."

She pulled out a bundle. It was a pair of tartan trousers and a rough shirt. "They were thrown out onto the street. Put these on, you can't go in there in a dress."

Kim did as she was instructed. Directoria loosened her hair, and rubbed dirt over her face. "Now you look like something other than a Senator's daughter. The tenement on the right, quickly!"

No one was watching the abandoned building to the right. Its goods had been thrown out and taken away by their owners before the fire could reach it. That would not take long. A quickly and cheaply built structure, its eaves almost touched those of its burning neighbor. Once the fire reached the top floor of the first building, this one was doomed. Now, however, its closeness made it the avenue by which to reach the child.

Kim ran up the stairs. On the top floor, she climbed out the window, and into the burning tenement. The fifth floor was only beginning to fill with smoke. She did not have long.

There was no one in the first or second room. Outside the third door, she could hear the voice of a small girl.

"Where are you?"

A couch came from under a pallet. Kim pulled the girl out. "Let's get you to your Mother."

She carried the girl out the door; sparks were coming up from the floor. She ran back in as flames erupted in the hall way.

Kim looked out the window. An arrow immediately struck the window frame, a line attached. Quickly she pulled the line in, secured the rope. She wrapped a rag around the life line. "Come on, child, we're going to get out of here."

"Look!"

The crowd gasped as a young Gaul with long red hair jumped out of a window, a child in his arm. He slid down the line towards the darkness beyond. Faces gasped, another, paler face framed with black hair watched with avid interest. As he neared the crowd, he dropped the child into the waiting arms of a large man. Landing, he ran into the alley.

Directoria helped Kim down, hid her in the shadows. She turned her head, and threw her voice. The sound of running feet faded down the street.

"Priestess! Did a young Gaul just pass this way?"

"Yes, but he was carrying nothing of value."

"He is no thief, he's a hero! He just saved the life of a girl. We wish to honor him."

"I shall raise him to the gods; they will not fail to reward such courage." Directoria nodded. "If you feel the need to do more, he went that way."

After they left, she turned to Kim. "We need to get the smell of smoke off of you."

SPQR

The baths below the Temple of Diana were excellent. Kim looked into a deep pool as she combed her hair. Directoria waited for her to finish, then she spoke.

"I sent word to your Mother that you'll be late. You did well today. I know that your Father is arranging for you to meet a prospective match."

"Is Rome full of spies?"

"Worse, gossips." Directoria smiled. "You will have decisions to make in the future. I hope that you do not resent me for presenting you with another."

"Not all women have the same destiny. It may not be yours to raise the next set of sword fodder. There are other options. Vesta is of course the best known. She offers status, comfort and security."

Then she leaned forward. "But Diana offers adventure! Should you choose to follow the path of the Huntress, we would complete the training your Mother and Grandmother began. We would send you to Ephasus, once the seat of one of the ancient Amazon queendoms, where you will learn the mysteries of her cult. You can leave this stifling city, you could experience the world!"

Kim looked at Directoria, she had not expected this.

"I do not expect an answer any time soon. I wish you to know that the Masked Warrior of Mystery does not have to be laid to rest by a veil."

Kim took her leave. She stepped out onto the street. There was always traffic in Rome. A Gaul stood before a wall. His face was scrubbed, but the tinge of blue was still evident.

Behind him a huge man accompanied him on a lyre.

"This selection comes from the latest 'Oh, Boiis' compilation, 'Of all the Nervii'

**I'm stranded on this field,**

**With broken sword, I've lost my shield,**

**Oh, no!**

**Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no!**

**Anyone can spear me now!**

**Oh, no!**

The crowd clapped, and threw coins into a bowl. Across the way another crowd gathered around a sibyl. She was a shapeless pile of rags, but a lock of black hair caught Kim's eye. _There was hair like that in the crowd tonight, and at the school, maybe._

She walked over. The hooded head did not look up.

"A sesterce will answer any question the noble lady has."

The coin rattled in the bowl. "There is one. Who else will be endangered around me?"

The woman leapt into the crowd. Kim followed the black haired stranger until she disappeared into an alley.

Kim rounded the corner. The alley was a dead end, but it was empty. There was nothing but a long abandoned shrine. A weathered goddess extended her arms. The style was like nothing Kim had ever seen, but she did not frequent these streets, and no one had been here in some time.

A stone bowl before the statue was filled with moss and water. Kim took out an aureus: dropped it in the bowl, and brought her hands up in supplication.

"Your pardon." And she was gone.

The alley was empty again. Minutes passed. At last there was a cracking sound as the statue leaned down to pick the gold coin out of the bowl. Shegovia bit down on it. She smiled, the coin was good.

"A most profitable day."

Notes

Vestal…as in the Vestal virgins, a cult of mainly upper class Roman women.

Nervii…honest to the gods, another Gallic tribe. I LOVE those Gauls! Yea, verily.


	8. Operation Long Shot

8. Operation Long Shot

The cliffs outside of Ostia

Shegovia watched the riders approach from the south. She smiled as she recognized the lead horseman. The week in Rome had proven most successful, now it was his turn to again show what he could do.

Hannibal waved. Senioris and Junuris followed their general as he rode up to Shegovia.

"A balm for the eye." Hannibal brushed Shegovia's cheek. "Now that we're together again, it's time to draw Ronicus and the Masked Warrior out."

As if on cue, a squadron of warships rounded the shoreline. They surrounded six large merchant vessels. The sails of all sported a great sun burst. Hundreds of men and wagons awaited them on the beach.

Everyone turned to Hannibal, who gestured to the landing. "Gentlemen, and lady, a gift from our ally: Phillip V of Macedon. In those ships lies the keys to Ostia, at least its harbor; and the harbor is what Rome needs most to provide it with food. With this we can deny them. In those hulls are the Catapults of Navorone."

Rome

Kim had completed another training session with her Mother and Nana Possibillis. This one had gone well. The strange woman still occupied her mind. That was actually a welcome relief to worrying about the breakfast incident and its possible results.

"So Dorcas offered you a position with her organization?"

"Yes, Mother. Why is everyone following my business these days?"

"Because you're an exceptional young woman." Nana smiled. "We have not told you, but the Temple of Minerva is also open to you as an option. As you know, it not so fateful a choice as Diana."

Nana opened Kim's equipment chest. "You've also had a visit from Wadeamedes."

She took out the vambraces. They were thicker now, and a bit heavier. There was a hole at the front of each, something was in them. She looked at the note.

**Kimora:**

**Directoria told me about the fire. It gave me an idea. Point your hand at your target post, then flex it down.**

Kim followed the instructions. There was a sound of a missile burying itself into the wood. Attached to it was a thread. She tugged; it was solidly in the post. Kim looked back to the letter.

**Spider silk, really hard to get enough for this, so don't cut it unless you have to. It can support you and another. There's a winch to put the spring back into position. This may come in handy sometime.**

**W**

"What will he come up with next?"

_Maybe a way to help a girl read her own heart. _Olivia thought as she watched her daughter restore her new tool to its resting position. "Your Father should be getting out of the Senate soon. He wants to see you at the north entrance of the Forum."

"Something about Young Scipio, I bet." Kim looked resigned. "Goodbye, Mother, Nana."

After she left, Nana Possibillis stared at her daughter-in-law, who finally spoke.

"Wisdom watches and waits, it does not shout."

"And the dead need no medical advice." Nana shook her head. "If you feel so strongly; you must say something while words are still of use."

SPQR

Kim approached the north entrance of the Forum. There was Father; talking to someone she had never seen before. He was slender, almost willowy. His blond hair almost reached his shoulders. The man's tunic and toga were green. She could not image what her Father was doing with a man who looked so completely un-Roman.

"Ah, here's my Kimmicubus." Father smiled. "I'd like to introduce you to Cataline."

"Caius, you liar, she's not pretty, she's GOREGOUS." The man smiled as he bowed to her.

"I have exciting news, Kimora. Things have moved more quickly than I had hoped. Young Scipio will be in town this week to testify before a Senate committee, and I have been told he will be more than happy to see you this Veneris."

"Veneris! That's five days from now!"

"I know it's sudden. That's why I contacted Cataline. He's the finest date facilitator in Rome! Nothing's too good for my Kimmicubus."

"Date facilitator?"

"Think of me as a General in Cupid's Army. Young Scipio! I love it when I'm going after the big game! With your permission, Caius, we'll get started."

"Of course. You two have fun. See you at home, Kimora."

Father stepped onto his chariot. Cataline put a hand on Kim's shoulder, and motioned. "The Forum: home of the finest shopping in Rome! And where else to start but…"

Kim's eyes followed his hand. "Country Club Republic?"

"Most exclusive store in Rome. You need a pedigree to get in; even the sales staff is patrician. Now, your Father has us on a budget of twelve aureui."

"TWELVE?" Kim's jaw dropped. _My allowance is one a week!_ "That's…"

"Frugal?" Cataline nodded sympathetically. "I know. There's a war on, though. Everyone has to sacrifice. Now don't worry, twelve goldies can get you a lot at CCR, if you know how to shop. And sister, I knooow how to shop."

"After this we'll go see Megacles. He'll be in charge of hair and makeup. Your friend Monique is one of his clients. Then we'll go to your place: and co-ordinate everything with your jewelry. That's one place where I'm as traditional as your Father. A girl must wear family jewelry on the first date. The boy has a right to know where things stand, dowry wise."

They reached the facade of Country Club Republic. Cataline presented papers to the man at the door. He nodded and opened it for them.

"Now the fun begins. That poor Scipio! Between us he'll never know what hit his heart."

The cliffs outside of Ostia

"We're ready, General."

Hannibal nodded to the Macedonian engineer. "Thank you, Memnon. Now, would you like to start this, Shegovia? You can be—how would the Judeans put it? Ah, yes, my Eve of Destruction."

Shegovia walked over to the main lever. She smiled at Hannibal.

"Silver, dinners, and now this. You know how to win a girl."

Rome

"So, when's the big date?" Ronicus asked Kim as they walked toward her house from Bene Kebob.

"Veneris. You should have seen the fuss that Father put me through yesterday! He's quite pleased. I'm not so sure about Mother."

"They want you to be happy." Ronicus looked at her. "A great many people do. People all around you. Near you."

"Ron…"

They were close. Ronicus tentatively reached for her hand.

_Come on, don't be afraid. Is her hand rising? Oh, Venus, please…_

CRASH!

Scaffolding collapsed against a wall across from them. Both jumped. They looked at the wall. Something that was about to be whitewashed over caught their eyes.

Graffiti. This time a lion was springing toward a she wolf. Twins raced from a cave to protect her. At the mouth of the cave lay crowned skulls.

**Hannibal moves on Rome. Meet at the Tomb of the Tarquins.**

They turned to each other, said at once. "Uh, I've got to go!"

Ronicus rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I have more business at Bene Kebob."

"And I have some ritual thing at the Temple." Kim looked down.

"All right. I'll see you in a couple of days or so, KP."

Kim watched him run off. _It may be sooner than you think._

SPQR

The Masked Warrior moved swiftly along the tunnel from the Temple of Minerva to the Tarquin Tombs. Few bothered to do more than throw stones at the grave site of the last kings of Rome. This had made them a perfect place to meet and train.

Kim looked out from behind the bushes. No one there, she could come out. Soon she could hear Ronicus coming. At least a cadet could run through the city in full regalia. She had to be more circumspect.

"Ron."

"MW." Ronicus gasped. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Let's go see who called us. Maybe Wadeamedes."

"Nah, it's just me."

Lodi stepped out of the cave, a cup of grape juice in his hand. "There's big news. Hannibal's outside of Ostia!"

"So is our army. What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"It's not his army that's the threat. They have a new gift from Macedonia—the Catapults of Navorone!"

"The Catapults of Navorone?" Ronicus blinked. "I thought that was a play."

"It's a good one." Lodi nodded. "I saw the Alexandrian production. What a cast! Gregor Pectus, Antonius Quintis, David Ninevah. And the special effects! At the end when…"

"As interesting as this no doubt is, what about Rome?" Kim asked huffily.

Ronicus shrugged to Lodi. "Some people just don't appreciate good drama."

Lodi agreed. "I have the script if you want to read it, but you really need to see it live."

"Rome!" Kim intoned.

"Okay, okay. The play is based on fact. Demetrius the Besieger had them built for the attack on Rhodes, over a century ago. He broke off the siege before they could be delivered. The tryant of Navarone, Piratacles, used them to extort money from all passing ships. Even a near miss can swamp one. If Hannibal has them within range of Ostia, he can make the harbor useless. Rome could be starved into submission!"

"Then I guess we're off to Ostia." Ronicus nodded. "Where's the chariot?"

"I have a pair of horses for you here. The chariot is in a small temple along the road, just outside of Ostia. It's had some modifications for the mission. Instructions are inside."

Outside of Ostia

"You know, when Lodi said modifications, this was not what I had in mind."

The sleek lines of the chariot were gone, hidden under the guise of a four wheeled canopied wagon. Ron was equally rustic. He was barefoot; he wore a rough tunic and a wide-brimmed hat. The Masked Warrior was in the back of the wagon, going over the new equipment and instructions. Ruffio was in the back also.

"MW! Military Police ahead, CARTHAGINIAN!"

Two heavily armored swordsmen blocked the road. The lead one held up his hand.

"State your business, please."

"Uh, vinegar for the kitchens." Ron sputtered.

"Check it out, Bomilcar." The second soldier made his way to the back of the wagon. Ronicus fought the urge to grab his sword from its hiding place. Without his armor, he would stand no chance against the man next to him. Carthaginian soldiers pursued war with the zest and skill that their countrymen pursed profit.

"Waaaa! Waaaa!"

"Do you MIND!?!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, 'mam. I need to check this jar. Whoa! That's vinegar all right. Everything looks clear, Bostar. What a—lovely child, 'mam."

The soldier next to Ronicus waved him on. His comrade walked up to him.

"They start early in the country. Beautiful girl, but the baby! Puny, and quite frankly—mousy."

Ronicus waited until they were well past the guards before he let out a sigh of relief. There was silence in the back. At last Ruffio came through the closed curtain. He turned back.

"Not a word, Ruffio." The voice of the Masked Warrior of Mystery was solemn.

"Fide mea." His right paw was across his heart. He sat beside Ronicus, and gave him the strangest look.

"So you know his identity." Ronicus was a little jealous. "I'd ask, but I heard you take your oath. I just can't help but feel that I know him from somewhere."

Ruffio wanted to nod, but anything that would help Ronicus on this was forbidden.

"That was a real good disguise, MW. You really sounded like a girl."

"Thanks." Kim peeked out of the back, her regular disguise back in place.

THURMP!

Something massive went overhead.

"Was that a landslide?" Ronicus asked.

The boulders flew across the sky. They watched as they headed to the harbor. Two ships and a dock were reduced to kindling wood. Men were running around the other ships, desperately trying to unload them.

"They're in operation." Kim said grimly. "Pull over into that grove. You need to suit up."

Kim watched Ostia while Ronicus put on his armor. Two armies faced each other before the walls. The Roman commander dared not start a battle. Hannibal had no need to. The Catapults were doing his work at no cost. They had to hurry, before the sun began to set, and the armies returned to their camps.

Once Ronicus was ready, they resumed. Soon they gained the top of this rise. They gasped.

Two enormous catapults stood along the cliff. They had a perfect view of the harbor. Each had a crew of at least a hundred men. Oxen provided the power to pull down the arms. Earthen ramps allowed the men to bring wagon loads of boulders to load into them. The second one fired, and dust rose from the ground from small cracks. The men waited; then cheered when an officer turned to them and saluted.

"Time for phase one." Kim prompted.

Ronicus urged the horses to pick up the pace. When they were close, Kim began to throw clay jars at the catapults. They burst, and a yellowish cloud spread in the wind. Men coughed and gagged. The engineers fled the scene.

They pulled close to the catapults once the wind had carried the vapors away. No one was around now.

"Ron, find the fissures in the ground, drive over them."

Ronicus quickly did as he was told. He could hear splashing as Kim poured the vinegar onto the cracks in the ground. It took little time to complete this.

They pulled up to the first catapult. Kim jumped out with two buckets. She gave one to Ronicus. "Go start putting this on the other one. Take your shield we won't stay lucky much longer."

Kim climbed the ladder to reach the top of the catapult. She began to smear the pitch onto the massive arm of the siege machine. Soon she saw a shadow.

"Hello."

A blue face sneered at her. The man wore a mail coat and cloak. His black hair was combed up into spikes. His shield was white, with a blue dragon painted on the front. A long sword rested easily in his right hand. Beside him a massive bare-chested man with a horned helmet hefted a great club.

"Love the red crest! I'll put it on my helmet, and your skull will look so nice on the yoke of my chariot, yea, verily."

_The street singers!_ Kim picked up her spear.

Eddorix raised his club overhead and charged. Kim sprang to meet him. She caught the club with her spear. Eddorix pressed down, he smiled as his face came next to her mask. Kim smiled behind the mask as she brought her knee up into Eddorix's gut. He went down.

Drakko came next. The sword made a glittering arc as he swung. Kim dodged sometimes, other times she used her spear shaft to block. A thrust caused her eyes to widen as the sword point came within inches of them.

"My blade has a point. Hannibal believes in flexibility."

"So do I." Kim dodged under another swing, and hit Drakko in the stomach with the flat of her spear head. His face twisted in anger.

Kim noticed his shoulder pull back slightly. She waited for him to swing his shield. Moving at the last moment, she kicked the inside of it. Drakko fought to keep his feet.

A thudding sound alerted Kim. She dropped to the ground just as Eddorix brought the club around. Drakko's shield splintered from the blow, and he flew off the catapult deck.

"Sorry about that, cuz. Yea, verily." Eddorix attacked again. Kim backed up to one of the beams supporting the cross bar. The Gaul came at her with a yell. At the last moment she did a split. Eddorix's club rebounded off the wood, and struck him square on the forehead. He swayed. Kim got up, walked over, and punched him in the face with the flat of her spear. The barbarian passed out.

Kim heard someone else behind her. She turned.

A pale woman with long black hair stood smiling at her.

"Nicely done. They aren't bad, but you made it look like child's play. Now it's time to face the grownups. Come on, Princess, let's dance!"

Kim settled into a defensive posture. "Don't call me 'Princess' I—I'm a guy! Besides, Rome is a Republic!"

"Oh, I've my civics for today." Shegovia purred. "Let me repay you with a lesson in folkways. This is what we call a Ligurian Dagger Dance."

Shegovia slapped her daggers together. There was a pop, and green sparks flew from the blades. The daggers traced patterns of green light in the air as she moved forward, hips swaying sensuously. Stopping just out of Kim's range, Shegovia quipped.

"You know, a guy would have really liked that."

She sprang. Kim blocked the first blade with her spear head. There was a shower of sparks. More came up from around her chest. Kim thrust her spear to drive Shegovia back, she looked down. There was a groove from the second dagger on her cuirass.

The two went back and forth. Shegovia's blades stuck spear staff, vambraces and cuirass. Kim spun to avoid a swipe, and a leather strap from her belt fell onto the deck.

"A few more of those, and we may have solved a mystery."

She brought her dagger down. Kim caught it on her spear shaft. The second dagger came up to meet the first. There was a flash, and the spear snapped in two. Shegovia smiled as Kim staggered back. The shock in her eyes was evident as she looked at her ruined spear.

Closing in for the kill, Shegovia failed to see Kim's left-handed swing. The shaft struck painfully on her upper right arm. Kim followed with a blow to her left leg. Her attack was clumsy, desperate, and effective.

Shegovia backed up. Kim pressed her advantage. A coil of rope tripped Shegovia. The witch went down in a tangle.

"MWWWWWWWWWWWW……"

Kim looked over her shoulder. Ronicus was on the deck of the other catapult. Eight Gauls were chasing him. He ducked, dodged, and caught the occasional blow on his shield. At the moment they were in a group behind him.

"Ron!"

Kim dropped her broken spear and ran toward the ledge. She extended her arm, aimed at the arm of the neighboring catapult. She jumped, then flexed her hand.

_First time. Hope I've judged this right._

The leap was just far enough and the spider silk had just enough stretch for the anchor to reach its target. Kim was flying through the air. She brought her legs up, and plowed through Roncius's pursuers. The anchor pulled out, and she dropped to the deck.

"Thanks, MW. Neat new toy."

"Anytime Ro—Ahhh!"

Something slammed into Kim's back. She fell to the deck. Ronicus was over her in an instant, covering her with his shield.

"What was that?" she asked.

"GREEN FIRE! SHE'S SHOOTING GREEN FIRE!"

Shegovia's hands were glowing. First one, then the other, came down, and green bolts lashed out at her targets. Ronicus caught blast after blast as Kim shook her head to clear it. The bolt had burned through her cloak, then deflected off the bronze cuirass.

"Ron, where's the wagon?"

"On the other side of the catapult."

"Let's go. We've done all we can here."

They ran behind the catapult arm, and over to the ladder. Soon they were on their way, green bolts struck the ground behind them as Kim urged the horses on.

"Masked Dude! NUMIDIANS!"

Kim looked to her left. A band of riders were coming up from the direction of Hannibal's army. Dark men on small horses. They used no saddles, nor bridles for that matter. The horses responded to knee and voice. The men were utterly motionless as the horses ran after the wagon. Soon they would be in range to use their javelins.

A bridge was ahead. "Ron, prepare to detach the wagon."

Ronicus turned around. He reached down and took hold of the dowels on either end. He pulled up as they rumbled onto the bridge. The addition separated, rolled a little while longer, then crashed.

Kim handed over the reins to Ronicus. She pulled out the bow, and selected one of Directoria's arrows, a gray fletched one. Her target was a black disk on the wagon's floor. Black liquid poured from around it. The Numidians were coming up fast.

She loosed the arrow. The flint arrow head struck the rough iron, sparks flew, and the pitch burst into flames. Thick black smoke boiled out, and the Numidian horses pulled up.

"Well, we got away." Just then a shower of boulders flew toward the harbor of Ostia.

"Did we do any good, MW?"

"I don't know, Ron. We'll just have to trust Wadeamedes."

SPQR

The Catapults of Navarone were firing again. Senioris and Junuris had arrived and were talking with Memnon.

"It appears all they did was smear pitch onto the ropes. Hardly enough to start a good fire, much less destroy the catapults. Fortunately, Shegovia's men stopped them from spreading more."

Senioris was not satisfied. "That seems far too simple for our foe. Drakko, did you see them do anything else?"

"Well, they were pouring something from the wagon before they stopped."

"What was it?"

"Vinegar I think. Very strong vinegar."

Eddorix nodded. "The whole place smelled like a giant Brutus Salad. Yea, verily,"

"Vinegar?"

Junuris turned. "Father, the Alps?"

Senioris looked thoughtful, then his eyes widened in alarm. "Vinegar, they poured concentrated vinegar onto limestone! Memnon, stop firing! Move the catapults!"

Too late. Another one fired. This time huge clouds of dust came up from the fissures in the ground, accompanied by a deep groan. The earth began to sag.

"TOO LATE! EVERYONE RUN!"

The cliff side gave way. The Catapults of Navarone tilted, then toppled over the side, falling into the sea.

SPQR

Hannibal and Shegovia inspected the new cliff side. The general seemed lost in thought. Shegovia sidled up beside him and slipped her hand into his.

"I admire how you handle setbacks. You seem so calm."

"And I will remain calm; if you tell me that you learned what you need to know."

"Oh, I have." Shegovia nodded. "I know exactly how to bring her down."

"Her?" Hannibal was confused.

"The Masked Warrior of Mystery. She's a girl. You know: the female of the species. The ones with the curves you like. The ones that have all the little babies." Her smile slipped a bit when Hannibal tilted his head.

"Look, I faced 'him' no guy is that slim and limber."

"There are male acrobats. And Mago is much older, and still hasn't filled out."

"What about the hair? There was none on the arms or legs. And the only way there'll ever be a beard on that face is if they etch one on the mask."

"With all the armor you described, how much of his limbs could you see? With the light complexion you described, the hair must also be light. You may not have been able to see it in the light, especially since he was trying to drive a spear into you."

Shegovia turned to Drakko and Eddorix, she called them over.

"You two faced the Masked Warrior up close and personal. Didn't you think 'he' 'he'" and her hands trembled with frustration, "SMELLED NICE for a guy?"

Drakko shrugged his shoulders. "I thought that was from the regular bathing."

Eddorix nodded. "A very clean people. Yea, verily."

"You see, Shegovia, everything can be explained. The Romans would never send a girl out to fight. They aren't barbarians. No offense, of course."

"Want to offend me, call me civilized." Shegovia turned away, and muttered under her breath.

"Men! Even the geniuses are morons."

SPQR

Kim and Ron were making their way back to Rome when a rider galloped by. He gave a merry wave to the pair.

"The Catapults have fallen into the sea! Victory for Rome!"

"Way to go Wadeamedes!" Kim smiled. Ronicus whooped in triumph. Then both grew silent with the same thought.

_One more day to Veneris._

Notes

Veneris—Friday, Venus's Day, the obvious Date Night

Demetrius the Besieger—The Catapults weren't real. He was, the attack on Rhodes was the stuff of legend. Pirates, super weapons, it was so the drama.

Fide mea—on my word of honor


	9. Veneris Day

9. Veneris Day

Villa Stoppabulli

The breakfast table was unusually quiet at the home of the Stoppabulli. Ameila watched her son. Thanks to him, the table was again piled high with the best fruits and sausages. Ruffio reclined on a throne of cheese, but his smile faded as he looked at his master. Ronicus ate, but without his normal zest and talk. She spoke.

"Ron, I've been thinking. Now that we've caught up with the bills, and purchased a new estate in Umbria Picenum to replace the ones we've sold, it is time to look for a horse for you. I've spoken with Senator Possibillis, and he would be happy to help us look. Your Father has always had great confidence in his ability to judge horseflesh."

Ronicus did not reply.

"This is your junior year in the cadet school. It will take time for you to train a horse so that you can rely on it should you be called up. This used to be all you talked about, a horse of your own." When he continued to sit quietly, she changed the subject.

"I think I know what this is about. I am fully able to conduct any family business. Let me talk to her Mother."

"Why? What good would it do?" Ronicus looked up. "Her Father would never consider it."

"Ron, you've restored your family's fortune. Nedius's Father says that the new bread is bringing money in by the talent. You don't have to feel unworthy of her."

"Worth has nothing to do with money!" Ron snapped, bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Momus. You know that Senator P. wouldn't be thinking of that when considering who could see Kimora. Money can't buy honor. Honor we never should have lost."

He looked up. "And why did we lose it? It wasn't Dadus's fault! It was Varro and Paullus who were to blame. Does anyone blame them? Paullus is remembered with honor, and the Senate commended Varro for his actions! He lost the biggest army Rome has ever fielded, and was commended for it!"

For the first time in years her son was crying. "Dadus could have run when they overran the cavalry, but he went with Paullus to assist with the legions. He stayed with Paullus when he refused to flee after the battle was lost. He didn't run; he didn't kill himself; he fought until they drug him down. And for THAT he's disgraced! For THAT he's exiled with the ones who surrendered the camps the next day!"

"No one is braver or more honorable than Dadus. But tell that to Rome! He's lost his honor, and I've lost any hope of Kimora."

Ameila sighed. "Paullus never returned. Rome will forgive a lot in that case. And Varro did what he pledged to do. He attacked Hannibal with everything he had. He fought, if not wisely or too well. After the battle he rallied what he could, and continued to face the enemy. That is what he was commended for. It's not fair, but it is the Roman way."

"I think you misjudge Senator Possibillis. He is a man of great character. I have never known him to be swayed from what he believes to be right. Least of all by any crowd."

"I've got to go, Momus. I'm going to meet up with KP before school. We won't be doing the usual at Bene Kebob tonight." He gave her a kiss and left.

After Ronicus left Ameila sat back down. Her mind went back; to four years ago. The great parade of eight legions as they marched out of Rome to track down the Lion. She remembered how she and Ronicus watched for his Father. He rode at the head of his unit, holding the standard, a charging boar. Cassius, the unit clown, waved at them.

"Watch out, Hannibal. Now WE'RE the horde!"

Forty thousand Romans and that was not all. Another forty thousand Italian allies linked up with them to chase the enemy. Eighty thousand. Varro promised to bury Hannibal under men if nothing else. Everyone waited for news of the final victory.

Then came the news that fateful summer's day. Dust streaked riders; faces drawn carried it through the streets as they made their way to the Senate. Unbelievable losses, inconceivable defeat. No one knew how much of the army was left. No one knew if any of the army was left. It was as if eighty thousand men had marched into an earthquake.

There were not enough litters to send one to the school. So she walked. The streets were full of Mothers, Plebian, Equestrian, Patrician, making their way to take their children home, to give them the news.

Olivia came over as soon as her duties at the Temple would allow. Kimora was already there. They stayed for days, as everyone waited. Senator Possibillis once made a remark on the Senate's prohibition of excessive grieving, and Olivia turned on him with a fury she had never seen any woman use on any man. He apologized profusely

Tears flowed as she recalled the publishing of the casualty lists. Almost the entire unit was listed as dead. The thought of Cassius, barely older then than Ronicus now, was especially hard to bear. For weeks they assumed that Falco had fallen with them.

Then they found out that Falco was alive. He and several other men were captured defending Paullus's body. _Why, Falco? As brutal as he is, Hannibal has always been chivalrous toward the dead._ Hannibal now had thousands of prisoners to deal with. He offered to ransom them. The Senate refused: nor would they allow the families to deal with the Carthaginians. To pay his men, Hannibal would sell his Roman captives.

Then came glorious news, Falco had escaped! Somehow he had gotten hold of a horse, and even the Numidians could not run him down. The joy was short lived, though. The Senate sent almost all of the officers and men who had survived Cannae to serve in Sicily for the duration of the war. Exile in all but name.

Falco's letters never held a word of complaint or self pity. They worried about the decline of the family lands at the hands of Hannibal's raiders. To keep the household going Ameila had sold those farms at a pittance. What good is the best land if you cannot get any harvest from it? The family was beginning to slip into ruin before Ronicus had turned things around. She had already written Falco, telling him of his son's achievement.

_And your son is in love, Falco. At a time when a boy needs his Father, Rome keeps you away. I try to help him, but he feels the need to be a man so strongly that he finds it hard to listen to his Mother. They have always been the best of friends, but is there more than that in Kimora's heart? Does it beat with Ronicus's, or will there be another for her?_

Lucius Quinctius Cincinatus High School (It's Date Night)

It was quite a day for the girls at LQC High. The events in Ostia reminded them that there was almost surely a hero in their very midst, even if he was off limits, and one of their own would be dating a bona fide hero that very night.

"Today we will discuss dating." Mrs. Hatchetta droned. "The date is an important part of the arranged marriage system. This is a time to learn about your prospective mate: his family, prospects, and the like. The date gives each party the opportunity to evaluate the other, and then report to the parents."

"So, this is where you find out it you like the guy?"

Mrs. Hatchetta was puzzled. "Miss Possibillis, you have the strangest ideas. Since when does liking or disliking factor into marriage?"

"Mother and Father are the best of friends. They talk about everything. I've heard Mother say that they're soul mates."

Other girls sighed at the notion. Mrs. Hatchetta shook her head. "Patricians often are eccentric. Your Mother being a priestess compounds the matter. It does surprise me that a man with as solid a reputation as your Father has such odd notions."

"Tonight you will compare family histories, accomplishments, political allegiances, all the things your Father will need to know in making his decision, should you be deemed acceptable by his Father. Given that the Elder Scipio is in Iberia, Young Scipio may well make the decision himself, he is of full legal age after all. We will be most interested to hear how things went. It will make a useful point of departure for discussion."

_Mrs. Hatchetta, the soul of romance._

SPQR

Centurion Marc Barcus came through the door in unusually good humor. The cadets found the near grin the most terrifying thing they had yet seen.

"Finally! Rome is back on track. You all know about the affair in Ostia, but you don't know why Hannibal has pulled back. The news is much better than a couple of lost catapults—we're besieging Capua!"

The cadets cheered. Barcus nodded. "He may be a genius in the field, but he'll find that that will do him no good against this great Roman weapon." The Centurion reached behind his desk, and pulled out a spade. "And today the class will wield this weapon in the field. Entrenching practice, everyone fall out!"

SPQR

"Ouch, that was not fun." Ronicus was filthy. The boys had dug with vigor, but needed to learn to watch out for each other. "I'm glad Barcus let you girls just watch."

"Just like being back home." Monique smiled. She turned to Kim. "I guess that you'll be going home now. Time to get ready."

"It is." Kim felt a little nervous. School was letting out, but most of the girls were still there. _They're waiting to see me off._

"Good luck, Kim."

"Have fun."

"Find out if he has a brother."

"I'm off to the baths. Have a good time tonight, KP. Tell him that if he displeases you, he'll have more than just your Father to answer to."

Kim smiled. "Thanks, Ron. You have a good evening. Sorry about Bene Kebob."

"Oh, it's okay. Ruffio and I will be fine." The mouse looked at Kim, and gave Ron a consoling pat on the shoulder. Then he wrinkled up his nose.

"I can take a hint. Let's go, Ruffio."

Kim opened her locker. A note from the Wadeamedes network was there. She sighed when she read it.

**MW**

**Want to spar tonight? KP has a date, and I'm free.**

**Ronicus**

She hated what she had to do next. Taking out a small parchment, she wrote her reply, the network would get it to him when he got out of the baths.

**Ronicus**

**I'm sorry. I can't tonight. I have a date.**

**MW**

Notes

talent--the actual amount varied, but typically it was enough to support a thousand soldiers in the field for a month. Ron's doing well.

Cannae exiles--this also happened. The survivors of Herdonia were also sent to Sicily. Rome could be very harsh with failure.


	10. Veneris Night

10. Veneris Night

Villa Possibilla

"And a little more, right there."

Megacles pulled back and nodded. Cataline broke into a huge grin.

"Perfect! Another masterpiece, Mega-man."

"You're being dramatic, Cat. How can you go wrong with her to work with? All right, honey, let's show you." He raised Kim from her seat at her dresser, and turned her to face a full length mirror he had brought with him. Father would never consider buying something so vain.

She was in her new peplos. It was light blue, with silver threads running vertically. They were subtle, catching the light as she moved. Gold pins caught the dress at her shoulders. The belt was gold cloth, tied at her waist. The dress was perfect; it accentuated what she liked about her body, and concealed the rest. _Thank Minerva for vambraces, who'd want bruises when your arms are bare?_

Megacles had her hair up with gold braid. Tresses framed her face. She looked in wonder in the mirror. "My face is glowing! How did you do that?"

"Crush a pearl, help a girl."

Cataline had spent a great deal of time fussing over the family jewelry. She wore a necklace of sapphires and diamonds. On her left arm a silver bracelet wound its way up to the elbow in the form of a grape vine. The right arm sported a gold bracelet set with three colored stones and one empty socket. A pearl ring was on her left hand, a garnet on the right.

There was a knock at the door. Nana Possibillis came in. She nodded approvingly.

"I have something for the bracelet, dear."

She held out an Athenian drachma. On one side was the profile of Minerva, her owl was on the other side. Nana placed it in the empty socket, owl side up.

"To remind you to keep your wits about you tonight. They're the best weapon a girl has. Already Young Scipio has a reputation for maneuver. Watch your flanks."

"Nana!"

"Always good advice." Cataline and Megacles chimed in. Nana laughed with them.

"Now, sister," Cataline opened the door, "let us meet the enemy and make him yours."

They walked down the hallway. _I had expected to feel like a sacrificial victim. But this must be how Father felt before leading his troops into battle._ She could hear Father and Mother talking with a young man. She ordered herself to walk calmly.

"Yes, you're right, Young Scipio. A generous policy toward Capua when it falls should help break up Hannibal's Italian Confederation, but those who stay with him after this must…Kimmicubus!"

Kim had not seen Young Scipio in many years. He was wearing tunic and toga, lined with red, golden eagles woven into the color. His build was strong, the muscles from the field, not in a gym like Brickus. The face was pleasant, jaw square but not lantern, the nose straight but not a hatchet. Smoky brown eyes widened as he saw her coming in. His hair was black and had the slightest hint of curl. A signet ring was his only jewelry.

"Young Publius Cornelius Scipio, I don't know if you remember my daughter. This is Kimora."

"A pleasure to see you again." He bowed to her. "It has been a long time. You were a little girl then. I see that has changed."

She held out her hand, he took it and kissed it. "It's good to see you again, Young Scipio. I have been looking forward to this."

"We don't want to keep you two here." Father laughed. "Can't waste time with the curfew being enforced like it is right now. Have fun."

"Don't worry. I'll have her back in time, sir." Young Scipio placed Kim's wrap around her shoulders. Kim kissed Father, he beamed. Then she kissed Mother, who gave her a smile.

"Isn't he handsome?" Kim whispered.

"He seems very nice." Olivia said softly.

The two went out the door. Olivia sighed. She picked up a small plate she had been looking at earlier, before Young Scipio came. It was from Kim's old school; from her Silly Sibyl Dance the spring of Cannae.

Bonillia had drawn the lot to be Kim's Silly Sibyl. She had warned Kim of a 'marriage most dire.' It was meant to be an insult, of course, but Kim and her young man looked quite happy as they posed as a noble married couple. Kim's eyes were crossed, and how had Ronicus managed to get his to look out the opposite corners like that?

Olivia had studied the mysteries of Minerva for most of her life. If there was one thing she did not automatically discount, it was a sibyl. Even a silly one.

SPQR

A red chariot waited at the foot of the steps. "We have reservations at Calypso's Cove. Have you ever been there?"

"No. It isn't a family place, and my budget is more along the lines of Bene Kebob."

"Bene Kebob. I ate there this week, the lamb in something called a 'Ronicus Pocketus.'"

Kim smiled. "It's named after my friend Ronicus. He invented it."

"Stoppabullus, right? Blond, freckles, ah—prominent ears. I remember him! I met him a long time ago. We were here; the Fathers were commemorating the victory at Telamon. You had asked me something. After you were done, he came over." Young Scipio's face turned comical. "Wisten, Pwoobweeus, Kimowah is mine! I wuv her, and I'm going to marwy her." They both laughed at the memory.

"We're still friends. Best friends."

"Nothing more? I half expected to see him standing in the doorway ready to duel, or crouching on the roof with a sling."

"Well, he did have a warning. 'If you displease me, you'll have more than my Father to answer to.'"

"Then he is a good friend."

They made their way through the streets. She noticed people staring, and heard one woman remark. "Such a handsome couple."

SPQR

Leaving the chariot with the valet, they entered Calypso's Cove. A fountain in the form of a waterfall was in the center of the room. Exotic song birds trilled from golden cages. A waiter led them to their table, they reclined on their couches.

"Wine and appetizers, sir?"

"Yes, we'll try the hummus. Have you ever had it, Kimora?"

"No."

"You'll like it, if you like garlic. But then we're all Romans here, of course we do."

The waiter asked Young Scipio something in Greek. Kim tried to follow. She knew Greek, but seldom used it. It always made Father frown.

"He was asking about water, wasn't he? I had trouble understanding."

"Yes. He asked how much we needed for the wine. I believe your Father said you take two parts water with one wine. Where did you learn Greek?"

"At Temple, from Mother and Grandmother."

"You learned Ionic, like most of us. He was speaking in the Dorian dialect, the speech of Sparta. They're a little different. Now, your Mother and Grandmother are both priestesses of Minerva?"

"Yes. I practically grew up in the Temple. I still spend a lot of time there."

"Among other things, Father is a priest of Mars. I'm sure the ceremonies of Minerva are a little more dignified, not as much pumping fists into the air and shouting Hoo-rah! And don't be upset with your Greek. You know about your Father's first attempt."

An eyebrow went up. "No. Do tell."

"It was not long after your Father had graduated from Cadet School. He was assigned to my Father's unit. They had trapped a squad of Greek cavalry in a grotto. My Father asked if anyone there could call for their surrender. Your Father said he could do it. He rode up, took a deep breath and boomed out, 'If you surrender, cows, we'll scare your wives.'"

Kim laughed, Scipio joined in as he continued. "The Greeks were so incensed that they charged out and routed Father's entire unit! It was quite embarrassing. Fortunately, the legionary commander laughed so hard that he was unable to press charges. After that, your Father studied that phrase a little more closely."

"Your appetizer, sir."

"You just tear off a piece of bread, and dip." Scipio showed her as the waiter poured the wine. Kim was uncertain at what looked like a very thick porridge. She tried it.

"This is good."

"I'm glad you like it. You wouldn't believe how many Romans won't try anything new."

"And what would madam want?"

"I think I'll take the Sardinian Sampler."

"Excellent choice. And you, sir?"

"The Calamari Campania."

"The Lion's Dish again? Very good sir. And do you want a Corinthian Wine?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

Kim was curious. "Lion's Dish?"

According to our spies, it's Hannibal's favorite dish at his Capuan restaurant. I've made him my object of study these past few years. Strategy, tactics, logistics, everything about him that I can find out. I can't help but feel that in the end it will come down to him and me." He shook his head. "But I'm getting too wrapped up in me, what about yourself? What mystery is there about you?"

"Flowers for the lady, sir?"

Lodi winked at Kim as he held up a basket. "This set will go especially well with her dress and hair." She saw the paper wrapped around the stems.

Young Scipio bought the flowers. Kim smiled at Lodi. "Flowers tonight, not figs?"

"Figs on date night? You go with the market, Kimora." She looked on the outside of the paper. The initials were clear** Read when you get home.**

"Don't you ever go home?"

"Home? Why would I want to stay there?" And Lodi was off.

"Look who's here."

A young man with curly blond hair came up. Monique was at his side.

"Laelius! Kimora, this is my friend and comrade-in-arms. Laelius, this is Kimora Possibillis. I believe you girls already know each other. Would you two care to join us?"

"We already have reservations. You just don't crowd a first date. We'll be around. See you, Scip." Monique gave Kim a big smile as they left.

"Scip?"

"A nickname and maybe the least offensive one. With a name like Publius Cornelius Scipio, you have to admit there's a lot to work with."

"Let's see," Kim leaned forward, "there's Corny, and…"

Just then a handsome middle-aged woman stepped in front of the fountain. "Welcome to Calypso's Cove, I'm Calypso. I see we have a wonderful crowd here tonight: war heroes, Senator's daughters, and even genuine royalty. The gossips will be busy tonight! Let me introduce tonight's entertainment. He's young, just starting out, but I can tell when someone will be going places. Please welcome Joshua Mankabee."

Kim joined in the applause as Joshua came out carry a small harp. He looked over into a corner, and Kim's eyes followed to see Tara at a table. She waved at Kim. Kim smiled back.

Joshua bowed. "Thank you. I would like to begin with a piece in honor of one of your own. Someone dear to someone dear to me, Tara's brother Drusus. He closed his eyes, strummed his harp and sang.

**I look to the South**

**And my heart does yearn.**

**But he'll never return, **

**He'll never return.**

**I put oil in the lamp**

**It always will burn.**

**But he'll never return,**

**He'll never return.**

The song went on. Childhood memories mingled with the movements of armies and blighted dreams of the future. Kim's eyes watered. She thought of her own brothers, and dreaded the day when they would be eligible to be called up. _I've threatened to get Hannibalic on them, yet they may actually face him someday._ When to song ended, there was applause, and not a little weeping. Kim rose.

"Excuse me, Young Scipio."

Kim went to the bath room. She took a towel from a servant, and dabbed at her eyes. A hand rested on her shoulder. It was Tara.

"Are you all right, Kimora?"

"I'm fine." Kim sniffed. "How can you listen to that?"

"I hope you never understand, but it helps." Tara smiled. "Josh began composing the day we got the news. He came over the next morning to talk. He asked me to share my memories of my brother. Josh wanted it to be a lament for a real person, not some faceless Roman hero. He says the middle of the song is all me." Then her face grew serious.

"I love him, Kimora. He has asked me to go to the east with him, and I have said 'yes'."

Kim was shocked. "Tara! What will your family say?"

"A better question is what will they care?" The bitterness took Kim aback. "Be thankful you're an only daughter! Father sees me as nothing more than an expensive nuisance. Mother wants me to take the Vestal veil; it's cheaper than even a third-rate dowry. And whenever I begin to feel too sorry for myself, I think of Bonillia. She has two elder sisters. Had both not been deathly ill when she was born, her family would have adopted her out right then. She says hardly a day passes when someone doesn't remind her of that."

_That explains so much of Bonillia._ Kim hugged her friend. "I am happy for the two of you. All my blessings."

"Thank you. Josh's family is wealthy and influential. After this year we will go to Alexandria, maybe even Athens, as he continues to study the arts. I'll see the world! But let's get to you, how's it going with Young Scipio?"

"Yes, spill it, girl." Monique had joined them. "I saw the two of you come in, and I knew what the topic would be eventually. What do you think?"

"He's not what I expected. I was afraid of a young Barcus, a blow-hard. Instead he's smart, funny…"

"And completely hot!" Monique cut in. They all laughed. "We better get back, before the boys think we fell in."

Kim returned, and they were served soon after. Joshua was still happier songs now.

"The fish is wonderful, Young Scipio."

"They have an excellent chef here. I'm even beginning to like calamari."

SPQR

All too soon, Kim and Young Scipio were back in the chariot headed home.

"I meant to thank you, Young Scipio, for not showing up in armor tonight."

"And I thank you for not wanting me dressing all heroic. You have no idea how many girls have half expected me to swing in through a window. I was beginning to fear that I was too boring. Oh well, here's your villa."

He stepped out of the chariot, and helped her down.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Young Scipio."

"So did I, Kimora. Unfortunately, I have to return to my unit tomorrow. I would very much like to see you again. The next time I know I'm coming to Rome, may I have my people contact yours to arrange a date?"

"Yes. And please, call me Kim."

He kissed her hand. "You may call me 'Scip' anything but Crony."

"Goodnight, Scip."

Kim watched him as she went through the door. A servant closed it behind her. Since she was home before curfew, her parents were in their room. She knew they would still be up. She practically floated down the hall. It was time to take off the make-up, put on her bed clothes, and become a girl again. The thought saddened her.

She undressed. The flowers went into a vase. For a moment she considered the note, then put it in the hidden space of her dresser.

Later, as she lay down, a memory returned to her. A small blond boy, arms crossed, facing a much larger boy who had had the nerve to answer the question of a red haired girl.

_Kimowah is mine! I wuv her, and I'm going to marwy her._

Kim smiled as she fell asleep.

"Oh, Ron, we were so silly."


	11. Suspicious Minds

11. Suspicious Minds

Rome

"Another school week, Ruffio."

Ronicus was on his way to the Villa Possibilla. Kim should be up and getting to the breakfast table any time now. He had become a master of judging this over the years.

"There's no cadet class today, so this will be about my only chance to ask her about her date. Then tonight I can ask MW about his. Kind of a coincidence that they both had dates on the same night, don't you think?"

Ruffio peeked out of Ronicus's tunic. "Funditus."

"I'm not so sure. I mean, Kim has never really had a date like this before, and I don't know if MW has ever had a date before of any kind. Don't remind me! I know I haven't had a date."

He climbed the steps. A servant opened the door. Senator Possibillis welcomed him at the entry of the dining room.

"Good morning, Ronicus. You're right on time. Kimora should…"

DWEE (Crash!) BIN (Smash!) I !(Splosh!)

The Senator blinked. "Then again, you may be a bit early. Won't you have a seat?"

"Looking forward to today, Ronicus?"

"Sir? Oh, you mean this afternoon? Yes sir, very much so."

"So am I. It's been a long time since I've taken a serious look at a new horse. I'm glad your Mother contacted me. Can we get you some fruit?"

Some time later Kim stormed in, wearing a second dress, and with partially dried hair.

"Uh, good morning, Kimmicubus."

"Do the Macedonians have a Foreign Legion?"

SPQR

"So, how did he treat you? Was he polite? Did he do anything improper?"

"No, Ron, he was a perfect gentleman." Kim had calmed down during the walk to school. _Ron's my practice run for a thousand recaps today._

"Glad to hear it, KP. I'd hate to have to go after a war hero, but I took an oath."

Ruffio nodded "Uh-huh, uh-huh, semper fideles."

Kim smiled. "I appreciate that, from both of you."

"So, was that it or will there be more dates?"

"I don't know. The war makes everything so iffy." A line from Josh's song gave her an involuntary shudder. "He has permission to call on me when he's in town."

"Your Father likes him, eh?"

"I gave him permission, Ron."

Ronicus said nothing, but his stride was thrown off. He was no longer in sync with Kim.

Lucius Quinctius Cincinatus High School (Date Night Updates Today)

Ronicus was glad he went over for breakfast at the Villa Possibilla. Kim was surrounded by her classmates from the moment they were within sight of the school steps. He would have had a better chance of cutting his way through Hannibal's bodyguard than getting close to her. Even the Guidance Counselor was in on it. Ron was at his locker.

"Can I speak with you?"

Bonillia Rockwallerus stood behind him. Her arms were crossed, and the frown was even deeper than usual.

Ronicus looked to see if she was talking to someone else. He saw no one. "Sure."

"Talking to you isn't pleasant, so I'd like to say this just once. For some unknown reason, Young Scipio liked his night with Kimora, and is interested in seeing her again. Now understand that I am not jealous. Not in any way. The Flaggiones and Scipiones are both Cornelii, so he's not nobler than Brickus."

"Say! That means that if you marry Brickus, and she marries Scipio, then the two of you would be related." The look of disgust on her face was far more than Ronicus had dared hoped for.

"Don't go there! What I'm trying to do is help her, though I don't know why. If she is going to have a chance at a real match, then she has to act the part of a Senator's daughter. That means not being seen with the wrong people; no matter how long she's known them. You claim to be her friend, maybe you should act like one."

SPQR

Ronicus, his Mother and Senator Possibillis were at the stables. Ronicus watched carefully as the Senator went over the black charger.

"Good teeth, solid muscles, very nice coat. Now, what about the blood line?"

"The very finest, Senator. Samnite here is son of Neptune's Fury, out of Ostian Fire.

"I recognize the names, but I want a pedigree back at least five generations on both sides. Can you get them for me?"

"If I don't have them here, Senator, I know where I can get them. I'll be right back."

Senator Posibillis talked to Ronicus as he continued to look the horse over. "You can't over-estimate the importance of blood. Without the right breeding, all the training and care in the world will do you no good. Even the slightest dip in quality can throw a bloodline off for generations. It's part of your responsibility to protect the lineage. Do you understand what I'm saying, Ronicus?"

"Yes, sir. I believe I do."

SPQR

The Masked Warrior and Ronicus walked down toward the training area in the old tombs. Kim hoped she could keep the details of her imaginary date separate from the real one.

"So just dinner and a skit?"

"Yeah, you know what it's like to be on a tight budget. What did you do?"

"Actually, I was here most of the night."

"Really? That shows dedication."

Ronicus and Ruffio looked at each other, Ronicus turned a little red. "It wasn't so much dedication as, well, I was on the floor. Unconscious."

"Unconscious?"

"Well, I was working on the problem of the Catapults, handling multiple attackers. You'll see when we reach the practice area."

They rounded the corner. Eight practice dummies were on posts in the main area. Each was a head and torso, with a shield and either a wooden sword or a bag of sand at the end of a rope. Strike the shield, and the dummy swung its own weapon. Ronicus drew his sword, and hefted his shield off his shoulder. Ruffio jumped down.

"I start here." Ronicus ran to the first one and struck. He ducked under the retaliatory swing and went to the next one. His movements were quick and sure. Kim watched with growing admiration.

Ruffio was not so sure. Soon he covered his face with his paws. "Non spectare queo."

Ronicus had made it through twice when he said. "About here I sort of lost track…"

"Ron!" Kim shouted. A sand bag was headed right for him.

"What?" Ron stopped. The bag caught him in the back of the head. He staggered into the path of a neighboring shield. Wham! He flew backwards.

Kim waited for the dummies to stop spinning. She ran over to Ronicus. He was out cold.

"All right. The first thing we do now is take some of those Bene Kebob royalties, and buy you a helmet."

SPQR

Spring flew by. Ronicus bought his horse, and a helmet. Kim saw Scipio a couple more times. Although he tried to hide it, Ronicus found his resentment toward the man growing more each time she saw him. Hannibal at least was not much of a problem at the moment. He was trying to break the siege of Capua, without success.

Hannibal's Camp, Campania

Shegovia made her way to the center tent. It was late, only guards stirred. The ones at the entrance saluted with their spears to let her by.

Hannibal was alone at a sand table. A model of the Roman fortifications was on it. His one eye was red. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I just can't figure this out."

Shegovia came up behind him. She touched his shoulders. "You're one great knot!" Gently she massaged his shoulders, her fingers just glowing. "Too much stress from all this worky-worky. Someone needs a little break."

"A break?"

"Yes." She whispered. "Not half a mile from here is a stream. It has a pond. Private."

"Private?"

"As private as a man with his own army can make it. I've packed some wine, fruit, and a loaf of bread. I know how poorly you've been eating. Senioris has arranged an escort. I believe you could use a moonlight swim."

Later Hannibal was looking at the stars. A breeze was drying his skin. The escort was a discreet distance away. One was playing a flute. Another was singing an Iberian love song. The plaintive words caused his mind to wander.

_I am General and Champion of Carthage, but could I even recognize it if I saw it? Yet a simple song from Iberia makes me homesick._

He looked down. Shegovia was half draped over him. Her head was on his chest. He could feel her humming along with the flute. She looked at him lazily.

"A drachma for your thoughts, Babe-ca."

"I was thinking of home, or rather, what is home? I fight for a city I have not seen since before you were born. I know Iberia better, I know Italy better. They have not sent me any help worthy of the name, and yet still I fight for them."

"Loyalty. Whether it's to family, city, or nation, eventually it always bites you. That's why my loyalty is now to coin. You bite it—gotta be sure it's the genuine article."

She rested her chin on his chest. "Now, how about my plan?"

"A return to Rome? I still believe you're completely off regarding the Masked Warrior. And if you were trying tonight to say I can do without you, you failed spectacularly. Even so, you may be able to draw him out, do some damage. How can I refuse you? Take Drakko and his band."

"Just Drakko and Eddorix. We'll need more than just simple disguises. I can transform three well enough. A dozen would be impossible. Besides, this is a mission of stealth."

"We'll leave in the morning." She moved up, her lips finding his. "Happily, that is some time from now."

Notes

Funditus—completely, entirely.

Semper fideles—ever faithful, who doesn't know this one?

Non spectare queo—I can't look


	12. Charitable Notions

12. Charitable Notions

Rome

Two triari stood at the gate as the decrepit wagon approached. Three figures were visible. An old woman hunched over at the reins. Two boys were behind her. One had a round face, black hair and black eyes. The other had long blond hair. Clearly they were related.

"Welcome, Grandmother." The first guard said. "What sorrow brings you here?"

A tired, deeply lined face, framed by wisps of lank white hair looked at him. "They found the farm at last. Curse Hannibal! Their Mother and Father stayed behind to try to restore the land, but there was only so much food remaining."

The second guard shook his head. "Savages! Since many have returned to their homes, the Lucretia Brutus School has some room. You will be able to put down some pallets, and get a little bread and gruel at least."

"The gods adore you, good sirs." And she urged her old nag onward.

They did not even bother to check the wagon. They had seen too many of these over the years. The blessing was also familiar. By the time the wagon was out of sight, it was forgotten.

The Temple of Minerva

Kim stepped into the training room and looked in puzzlement. All of the shields and weapons were still on the walls. Mats covered the floor. Her Mother and Nana stood in the center.

"We're doing something a bit different today, dear." Nana began. "Since you now know that the weapon you rely upon may not always be there, we will teach you how to defend yourself without one."

"It can also be useful on social occasions." Her Mother added. "You can't hide a spear in a dress."

Kim sat down on the bench. The two older women began to circle each other. There seemed to be a tension in the air.

"An important part of self-defense is to not hesitate." Nana lunged forward, caught Olivia and threw her to the ground. "You must be decisive."

She closed in, but Olivia sat up and took Nana's feet out from under her with a leg sweep. "But you can't just plow ahead without thought. You must know what you're going to do before you do it."

The two were back on their feet. Both women's eyes narrowed as they searched for an opening. They sprang at each other. Kim winced as hands and feet clashed, along with the words.

"You don't just hang around like Fabius. Inactive is worse than useless."

"And charging in blind like Varro is better?"

"Timid rabbit!"

"Wild wolf!"

They went down to the floor. Nana was on Olivia's back, trying to bring her foot up to where she could put it in her ear. Olivia had Nana by the hair. They strained.

Kim felt a presence. Dorcas Directoria was behind her. She carried a quiver in each arm. Her eye looked dubiously at the scene before her.

"I brought the additional arrows you requested, Kimora." Setting them down, she never stopped watching Nana and Olivia. "I'm glad they have been of use."

"My thanks to you and the Temple. I shall continue to practice."

Dorcas nodded distractedly. "Practice is always recommended. As for you two," she spoke to the ones on the floor, "I would recommend cold compresses…and maybe a leech or two."

Nana and Olivia were sitting up now. Olivia was rubbing her teeth with a finger. Finally she smiled up at Kim.

"So, Kimmie, ready to start?"

Lucius Qunictius Cincinatus High School (It's the Social Season)

The announcement caught Kim's eye as she headed for the lockers. She stood up on tip toe to see over the girls in front of it.

**BETHROTHAL BALL**

**The Rockwalleri and Flaggiones are pleased to celebrate the conclusion of negotiations with a grand ball, to be held on the Veneris of the following week, at the private facilities at the Temple of Venus.**

**Attire is formal. **

**The secondary purpose of the Ball is to raise funds for the City's charitable institutions, which have been badly depleted due to the depravations of Hannibal. Please come, celebrate the love of the couple, the efforts of their attorneys, and assist with those whom Fortuna has forgotten.**

**RSVP should be received by Bonillia or Brickus no later than this Veneris.**

"Oh hello, Kimora. I believe congratulations are in order: to me."

_Remember what Tara told you. _"Yes, they are. Congratulations and happiness to you and Brickus."

Bonillia looked slightly surprised. "Why thank you. That was very nearly sincere. I trust you will be coming. Given the short time, Young Scipio may not be able to make it, I fear. His unit is in Gallia Cisalpina. That would be quite a ride, even if he could get away. There's always your usual, I suppose. It wouldn't be the same without you, both of you."

Bonillia joined the crowd and moved along. Kim stood alone and stewed.

"What's wrong, girl friend?"

"You mean, 'who'? Monique. Bonillia planned this so that Scip couldn't be here! She wanted to be sure she and Brickus will be the noblest couple."

Monique looked a little disappointed with Kim. "You can hardly blame her for wanting center stage in this drama. Let her have her day! After all, you're the one with the real man."

Kim nodded and smiled. "You're right as always, Monique. I really shouldn't let her get to me like that. Let's go find Ronicus."

"Hold it, Kim." Monique stopped her friend. "This is a formal occasion. It really should be handled properly. Let me get it started."

Villa Possibilla

"Yes, Amelia, that would be great." Olivia nodded to Mrs. Stoppabullus. "I had no idea that this was coming up."

"It was sudden. My own attorney lost several sesterce over it. Since Young Scipio will not be available, and it is only appropriate that Kimora be escorted, and they know each other so well, it only seems natural."

"I think it's a wonderful idea. I'm sure Kimmie will agree. Oh, Kimmie."

Kim entered. "Hello, Mrs. Stoppabullus. Yes, Mother?"

"Amelia and I have been discussing the upcoming Betrothal Ball of Bonillia and Brickus.

We've agreed that Ronicus would make a perfectly acceptable escort for you."

"Why, that would be fine, Mother. I should have thought of it myself."

The Etruscan Tombs

Ronicus took off his helmet to wipe his brow. The sparring dummies behind him slowed, they almost seemed disappointed that they had all missed him. He smiled broadly at Kim, and she smiled behind the mask. _It seems a happy Ronicus is also a good learner._

"You certainly seem happy, Ron."

"And why shouldn't I be?" He slipped his sword into its scabbard. "In a week and a half I take an absolutely beautiful girl to a formal dance. It's absolutely badacus!"

"Beautiful?" Kim blushed, glad that Ronicus could not see. "I've never heard you describe anyone that way before."

"Well, you know about how we guys like to keep our feelings to ourselves. And," he suddenly appeared awkward, "for a little while I was beginning to think that Kimora was seeing you."

"Me?" She looked past Ronicus to Ruffio, who gave a shrug and crossed his eyes.

"It's not that odd. Whenever she had a date, you had a date. I mean, what are the chances?"

"Greater than you think. Rome may not be Alexandria, but it's not a village on the Tiber anymore either. We don't have to go out and steal wives from our neighbors. We have a goodly supply of home grown girls."

"Not like Kim. She will never forget this night. I'm pulling out all the stops! Money is no object." The smile warmed Kim's heart.

"I think I can lay any issues of whether I'm seeing Kim to rest. What color are Young Scipio's eyes, do you remember?"

"That was a long time ago, and why would I want to remember the color of a guy's eyes?"

"I'll tell you. They're brown. Now, look at mine."

Roniucs drew close. The torch light played across his face. Kim's eyes widened as he drew closer. Ron's mouth opened slightly as he looked into her eyes.

"Green. A lovely emerald shade of green…"

Ronicus jerked, he seemed alarmed. "I, I've got to go, MW. Come on, Ruffio."

He ran out of the cave. Kim watched and smiled. _I'm glad our enemy is not as clever as you, Ron. I may not be seeing the Masked Warrior, but it's always a double date._

Villa Possibilla

Olivia looked at the floor with satisfaction. It had been hard work for the servants to get everything clean. The twins' traps had caused a whole new set of problems. It had taken additional help to get the floor tiles clean and back into place.

She paid the old woman. The crone handed each of the boys a coin so that they could bite them for her. They nodded.

"My thanks, noble lady. The gods will remember your kindness to the unfortunate."

"No, I thank you. The three of you did far more than I ever thought you could. You work like someone much younger, and they are so mature for their age."

"The effects of war, noble lady. The effects of war."

SPQR

Kim was making her way to Club Republic with Monique. Kim had some serious shopping to do. Now that she had the price range of Bonillia's gown, she knew which area of the store was appropriate.

"Kimmicubus!"

"Father?" Kim started as the chariot pulled up beside them. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm filling in for Mercury today." he laughed. "I have great news—Young Scipio will be in town tonight, and will be able to escort you to the Ball tomorrow! It took calling in some old favors, but there's always some assignment in this city that needs a first class officer."

"Father…"

"Don't thank me. Thank Senatorial privilege and Roman naval superiority. Well, I have to get to the Senate. Here's a little more to get something nice."

Kim watched him drive away, the gold weighing heavily in her hand. She looked at Monique. Each had the same stricken expression.

"What will I tell Ronicus?"

SPQR

"Oh, man, that was exceptional!"

Ronicus and Ruffio had eaten an amazing, or appalling amount of food, depending on one's perspective. Kim and Monique reclined with their purchases, but had made no jokes or sarcastic observations. Ronicus was on top of the world.

"Going to need the energy for tomorrow night, Kim. We are going to dance! Every dance! I've had lessons, only the best teachers. And wait until you see the chariot I've rented…"

"Ron."

"And the new tunic, which I will NOT lose. I even had support pins put into it. Don't worry, they aren't any place that you would touch."

"Ron."

"Everything will be perfect. Bonillia will see what a friend I am."

"Ron!"

"Yes, Kim?"

She swallowed. "I'm, I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you tomorrow night."

"What?" he looked like someone had driven a pike through his heart.

"Father pulled some strings, and Young Scipio will be in town for the Ball. I only found out a few hours ago. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Ronicus said evenly. "I'm always here, 'the last resource is in the Ronicus' Fortunately things worked out for you. I'm happy."

"Ron, please…"

"Stand aside? Go away? Sure thing, KP!" He picked up Ruffio, who gave Kim a glare that doubled her guilt. They stormed out the door.

Kim slumped on her couch. Monique gave her a consoling look.

"Have I lost him?"

Notes

triari--a spear armed infantry made up of men nearing retirement from active duty. Often used as guards

the last resource--actually referred to the triari, who made up the final line in the Republic's armies at this time. The expression meant that things had gotten desperate


	13. The Betrothal Ball

To ward off bad luck, and attorneys, I choose at this time to remind everyone that Kim Possible and related characters are the property of Walt Disney Studios. Hannibal Barca and Publius Scipio however, are their own persons, and well worth reading about.

As the armies file out of their camps and line up, I wish to thank an exceptional group of reviewers, who have provided encouragement and not a few of the better ideas of this little opus. Brother Bludgeon, CajunBear73, Classic Cowboy, daywalker82, King in Yellow, MrDrP and Pharaoh Rutin Tutin have all been great. And thanks to all the rest, I love those reviews and notes. Yea, verily.

13. The Betrothal Ball

Villa Possibilla

It had not been the Veneris that Senator Caius has planned on. For one thing the silence in the villa was unnerving. Olivia had not been talkative since getting back from Temple yesterday, and had taken the good news regarding Young Scipio rather strangely. He had not felt so cold since his brief stint with the Alpine Guard. And what was up with Olivia and Mother? They passed each other with the care of two she lions.

Kimora was only a little better. While as deferential as ever, she seemed a little put out. Of course, it was unfortunate that he had to spring his triumph on her at the last moment, but Ronicus was her friend, he would understand. Friendship was one thing; a first rate match was quite another.

A servant came into the room. "Young Scipio has arrived, sir."

"Excellent, I'll go get Kimora."

SPQR

Kim sat at her dresser. Megacles was not available tonight, but he had given her complete instructions the last time. She wore a new green chiton, not as expensive or elaborate as the peplos of their first date, you do not show up the betrothed. On the bright side, she was able to get a new pair of sandals with the extra money from Father. Tonight the necklace was pearl and amber, the bracelets matching gold torques. She looked beautiful, and felt miserable.

She had not even paid attention to her surroundings that morning, and was immediately caught in one of the dweebini traps. They found her just sitting in the suspended net, so disconsolate that they took her down without a hint of satisfaction.

Ronicus had not come over for breakfast, and had avoided her at school. During cadet class, the discussion had been Hannibal's Italian Confederation, and he had looked at her whenever the word 'traitor' was used. Ruffio eyed her the entire time.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

"Huh? Ita!"

Even Monique seemed a little less friendly, and she knew the whole story. Maybe she was just distracted. It was the biggest event of the school's social calendar, and she was not going. Why had no one asked her?

"Kimmicubus, your Patrician is here."

_He was supposed to be an equestrian._ "Coming, Father."

She opened the door. The expression on her Father's face was different from any she had ever seen. _He doesn't see a little girl now._

"You look beautiful."

He held out his arm. She took it and walked with him. Young Scipio was in tunic and toga, but this time he wore a crown of oak leaves. It gave Kim pause. _His Civic Crown, half of it stands for Father's life. _

"I hope you don't mind. They will expect me to wear this tonight."

"Of course. Shall we go? Goodnight, Father." She gave him a kiss. Mother had already retired, claiming a headache.

"I'm glad you contacted me. It's an unexpected pleasure to see you again so soon. I also look forward to seeing my relation Brickus."

SPQR

Kim had never been to the Temple of Venus. The pink marble was everywhere, along with nude statues of the goddess Nana had referred to once as 'a born veteran.' They took their place in the presentation line. Young Scipio presented their papers to a servant. He stepped up to the Master of Ceremonies at the entry way of the ballroom.

"Of the Patrician Order, Kimora Possibillis and her escort, also of the Patrician Order, Young Publius Scipio."

They found Tara and Joshua; soon Young Scipio was surrounded by admirers. It was a relief for Kim to just watch. Bonillia and Brickus should arrive soon. The Master of Ceremonies came forward again.

"Of the Ptolemaic Dynasty, Monique, and her escort, of the Equestrian Order, Ronicus Stoppabullus."

Monique was stunning in a dress of gold cloth, accented with gold and enamel jewelry. Ronicus wore a white tunic with the twin narrow equestrian stripes. They entered the room with grace. Monique smiled at Kim. Ronicus seemed not to notice her.

"Monique, you look stunning."

"Right back at you, girl. I had planned to sit this party out, but Ronicus was all set to dance the night away." Kim looked at Ronicus, and he gave a shy half smile.

"Well, I had all those lessons, a new outfit, and the deposit on the chariot was non-refundable."

"Of the Patrician Order, Bonillia Rockwallerus, and her escort, also of the Patrician Order, Brickus Flaggio."

Bonillia's peplos was a deep red, perfect for her tanned skin. She glittered with gold. Brickus had never looked better either. Everyone bowed to them as they stepped into the room.

The music started. The first dance belonged to the betrothed couple. After that everyone took to the floor.

Out of the corner of her eye Kim watched Ronicus and Monique. Monique moved with ease and grace, by far the best dancer among the women. What amazed Kim was that Ronicus was almost a match. Then she remembered how happy he had been those days when he was to take her, and how well he learned when in that state. She almost lost track of the music herself.

"Do you wish to sit the next one out?"

"What? Yes, I think so. I hope that's all right."

They took a table. Soon, much to her delight, Monique and Ronicus came over. "Young Scipio, would you mind if I had the next dance with Kimora?"

"Not at all, if I may dance with Monique."

"Sounds fair to me." The Egyptian laughed. "Let's hit the floor."

The singer stood up. He had chosen a very old song. Etruscan. Ronicus took Kim's right hand, placed his left lightly upon her hip.

**If a picture paints a thousand words**

**Then why can't I paint you?**

**The words would never show**

**The you I've come to know**

**If a face could launch a thousand ships**

**Then where am I to go?**

**There's no one home but you**

**You're all that's left me to**

**And when my love for life is running dry**

**You come and pour yourself on me**

"I'm sorry about tonight."

"It wasn't your fault. I should have been more understanding."

The song continued: they drew closer.

**If a man could be two places at one time**

**I'd be with you**

**Tomorrow and today**

**Beside you all the way**

**If the sun should stop revolving**

**Spinning slowly down to die**

**I'd spend the end with you**

**And, when the world was through**

**Then, one by one, the stars would all go out**

**Then you and I would simply fly away**

Monique had grown up in court. She knew how to look in one direction while watching something else. There was no mistaking the look on Ronicus's face. Kim's was a little less certain, but not much.

"They seem very close." Young Scipio observed.

"The best of friends. Let's give them another dance."

"Agreed, provided we continue."

"Sure. And Scip, Rome is already at war with Carthage and Macedonia. Unless you think you're ready for a third front—watch your hand."

Ronicus was indeed a good dancer. His eyes glowed as he looked at her. No one had ever looked at her like that, not even Young Scipio, and he was courting her. _Can I even remember not being with him? Could I see myself without him?_ Those eyes drew her in, warmed her. She wanted him to draw her closer.

Kim had never been more alluring. Her eyes sparkled, her lips were slightly parted. He had never noticed the delicate perfume she wore. It was intoxicating. Lightly, he pulled her nearer. She yielded. They were so close now.

"Your pardon, but the music has ended."

Young Scipio stood beside them now. Monique was behind him, with a slightly miffed expression. She hid it quickly.

They both started, as if pulled out of a dream. "Sorry, we were talking of old times.

"Why don't we go congratulate the betrothed?" Young Scipio suggested.

"Yes." Kim said, trying to hide her reluctance to leave where she was. "We should."

SPQR

The curfew had been lifted some weeks earlier, so the dance went late into the night. There was no chance to dance with Ronicus again. His card was full, but whenever she looked, she could see his eyes on her. At last it was time to leave. She and Young Scipio rode in his chariot.

"Kim."

"Yes, Scip?"

"Is there something between the two of you?"

"Myself and Ronicus? Of course not. We've simply know each other forever."

"I've spent the past few years in the legions. I know how to talk without moving my lips, and to see things without looking at them directly. His was not the look of a friend."

"What are you accusing me of?"

"Nothing. And I am not accusing him of anything sinful either. To be drawn to you is only natural. If he was not after having known you all these years, then he would be either a beast or a god."

They were at her home now. He helped her out, took a deep breath.

"I am not being jealous or possessive. I simply wish to know where we stand."

Kim would never know why she did what she did next. She stood on tip toe and kissed Young Scipio on the cheek. "Consider that. Goodnight, Scip."

Scipio watched her go inside. His hand was on his cheek. He placed it over his heart.

"Wow! Ramming speed."

Kim made her way to her room. She had no idea why she had just done that. Nor did she understand why she had wanted to stay with Ronicus. Perhaps a good night's sleep would help her figure things out. Mother was good at interpreting dreams, and she was certain she would have one this night.

The door opened at her touch. Before she could reach her lamp, a hand far colder than ice touched her bare arm. She could not move.

Rough hands bound her. A gag went into her mouth. An old face came up to hers. To her horror, it changed, became young, pale. The white hair turned sable.

"I'd introduce myself, but I believe we've already met."

Notes

Ita—really

If—by Bread of course, altered slightly for a geocentric world view. Of course I do not own it.


	14. I've Got to Rescue Me!

14. I've Got to Rescue Me!

Villa Possibilla

"Kimmicubus. Kimmicubus! Time for breakfast. I know that you were up rather late last night, but it's time to rise and shine. Your Mother and I want to hear about the Ball."

No answer. Senator Possibillis frowned. "Dear, could you check on Kimora? Perhaps she isn't feeling well. She's never been out late like that before."

Olivia went to the door. "Kimmie, are you all right? If you're worried about the door, I have the twins on a strict no trap policy this weekend."

Nothing.

Olivia opened the door. The light from the hallway spilled in, showing the empty bed. There was no sign of Kim having ever been there.

She closed the door behind her. Going to the dresser, she opened the secret compartment. _Any message would be here._

Empty.

Olivia closed the drawer. Her heart was racing. "Jason! Jason! When did Kim come home?"

A sleepy servant came to the door. "She got home before the change of the second watch, madam."

She pushed past the servant; panic had her by the throat.

"CAIUS! CAIUS! KIMORA IS GONE!"

Somewhere in Rome

Kim lay on a pile of bags. The deathly cold had finally worn off. A ray of sunlight from a crack in the ceiling caused her to blink.

"So the Princess is awake at last."

A woman in black and green walked over. She carried a cup and plate. Sitting down beside Kim, she undid the gag.

"Don't bother screaming, no one will hear. Even if they did, this is not a part of Rome where people rush to another's aid. Besides, you know that I can make you quiet if I want to." Kim shrank away from the glowing hand.

"Playing the helpless Senator's daughter? I thought Rome used boys in girl's roles, so you can't be an actress. Now, here's a little bread and wine. Dancing can take a lot out of a girl."

Shegovia tore a piece of bread off the loaf and held it up to Kim's mouth. There was a brief debate between mind and stomach. Kim took a bite.

"Good girl. You'll need your strength for what's coming. Transformation is not that easy the first time."

"Transformation?"

"Gotta get you to Hanni. They'll be checking every wagon, cart, bag and barrel leaving Rome. No one will think to hold someone carrying a little girl, or a cat, maybe a mouse."

"You're taking me to Hannibal?"

"He signs the pay vouchers. The Masked Warrior should be worth her weight in silver. Maybe even a dinner."

_Dinner?Hanni?_ "Seems to be an awfully close relationship."

"It's purely professional. Still," Shegovia's eyes sparkled, "the look in his eye when a plan comes together. And I'll be proven right! 'Wouldn't send a girl!' They didn't send you, you sent you."

"That's ridiculous! I'm just your basic, average girl."

"Well, you aren't going to save the Roman world today." Shegovia shoved another piece of bread into Kim's mouth. "In another day or so, you'll be beyond saving."

SPQR

Ronicus was on his way to the stables to check on Samnite, or as he called him, Sam. As much as he would have liked to stay in bed, or go over to Villa Possibilla, he now had the responsibilities of a true equestrian. His Momus was right, it would take a good year to make Sam into a horse that he could trust his life with.

"Ronicus!"

Lodi came running up. He was carrying nothing to sell. The look on his face caused Ronicus to freeze in his tracks.

"What is it? Is Hannibal at the gates? Have the Seleucids allied with Carthage?"

"It's Kimora!"

_Oh, gods, no!_ Ronicus reeled at the words. The week had been one of highs and lows, almost too much to bear. Now that point was passed. He looked bleakly at Lodi.

"She was reported missing this morning. We know she made it home, but after that we're in the dark. The army is at her villa right now."

He nodded at the report. There was no time to delay. "I'll go get my gear. Tell the Masked Warrior to meet me at the usual location."

Lodi looked heart stricken. "That may be a problem."

Villa Possibilla

Centurion Veneris turned away from Jason. He compared his notes to those of the two other men who had questioned the servant.

"He's told each of us exactly the same thing, Gannonicus. Either he's telling the truth, or he's a perfect liar."

"Even for a servant and Greek that doesn't seem likely. Where was she the last night?"

"At the Rockwallerus-Flaggio Betrothal Ball. We're waiting for her escort to come in for a few questions."

Just then Young Scipio burst in. He was in his officer's tunic, armed but without armor.

Veneris took out his stylus. "State your name."

"Young Publius Cornelius Scipio."

"Where were you at approximately the time of the changing of the second watch?"

"I was on my way home, having brought Kimora home from the Ball. If anything has happened to her…"

"Just the facts, sir. You saw her enter the building?"

"Yes. So did the servant who opened the door for her."

"We've already questioned him three times. I'll be direct: did she come back out to see you?"

"Absolutely not! How could you accuse her of such improper behavior?"

"It would not be the first impulsive thing she had done that evening."

Caius and Olivia started at the statement. "Exactly what are you saying, Centurion?" Caius asked forcefully.

"At approximately twelve minutes before the changing of the second watch, your daughter was seen kissing the witness on the cheek."

Caius drew back defensively. Olivia looked confused. "She, kissed you?"

Young Scipio nodded. "I had only asked her where we stood. She seemed so close to Ronicus the when they danced at the Ball. She gave me a peck, and said 'consider this.'"

Olivia's eyes watered. Caius frowned at the young man.

"If you have caused her to do anything improper, you will answer to me, regardless of the closeness of our houses or my debt to you."

"She did nothing untoward, I assure you. It was the sort of thing any girl might do on an impulse. Pure and sweet, just like her."

Caius was mollified for the moment. His wife still appeared sad, like something she had been so sure of was crumbling. Everyone assumed it was a fear for Kim's safety.

Young Scipio turned to Veneris. "Centurion, I know that with the refugee situation the Civic Guard is overburdened. I have three maniples at my disposal, we are now at yours."

"Thank you, but I must request you stay out of this. Your men may be of use, but you are still a suspect."

Somewhere in Rome

Kim watched Shegovia as she sharpened her daggers. From time to time the two Gauls she had fought on the Catapult came in. She did not know Gaelic. The blond one said something which caused Shegovia's hands to blaze, and the two men left quickly.

"Head hunters." Shegovia spat. Kim shoulders hunched up. Being helpless was a new experience for her.

"The idiots don't understand I need you alive, and I have to be in contact with you for a few more hours in order to comprehend your flesh and spirit in order to reshape them. They don't think I have the right person."

"You're a witch. If I'm hiding something, can't you force me to tell the truth?"

"Got the spell, just don't have the main component."

"Which is?"

"A compulsively honest spell caster. I'm surprised I had to tell you that, surely like can recognize like. Or maybe I'm confusing fickle with lying."

Kim's eyes burned. "Lying! Fickle! What are you saying?'

"Not three months ago, you were singing 'Ron' wasn't it? Now you're kissing another. Don't get me wrong, it did look like a trade up, it must be hard to choose between heroes."

She could feel her cheeks burn as the witch smiled. "The new boy is quite the looker. So much more mature, though I hear that the blond is becoming very rich. That's a pretty dilemma. Too bad we'll never know your choice. Not that I care. No one can accuse me of being romantic."

"I saw your eyes when you spoke of your 'Hanni'." The witch's face betrayed her. "You aren't that cold."

"You're choosing between handsome and brave and rich and brave. Give me all three. If you want, when we win the war, I can tell them who you would have chosen; if either survive, that is."

The Etruscan Tombs

For hours Ronicus fumed in the torch light. Lodi had been evasive regarding MW. _And Scipio is in town, but under suspicion. Maybe I should go see him. MW said he's not him. If I could look him in the eyes._ Ron shuddered.

_Why did they have that effect on me? It was almost like at the Ball, with Kim. Am I insane? All right, another hour and I hit the streets myself._

Lodi entered. "Ronicus, we've got to talk. Wadeamedes thinks he knows who's behind this."

"Who?" Ronicus started to draw his sword.

"Remember the witch? We think she's Ligurian. Maybe one of the Govi clan. Apparently a few years ago a family among them emerged with strange powers. They were well on their way to uniting the north of Liguria when they had a falling out among themselves. It's said each wears black mixed with a color to match the glow of their powers. One was a woman in green."

"Any idea of where they are?"

"We've tracked some activity down to an abandoned warehouse. Even now there are parts of Rome that few go to. We have to hurry, soon the witch will figure out how to get Kim out of here."

"But for what? Why do they want her?"

"Does it matter?" Another voice asked. "Is it not enough that you love her?"

"MW!"

The Warehouse

Drakko the Gaul twirled his sword. The sound helped drown out the low crooning that had begun a few minutes ago. Shegovia's songs of power always made him cringe.

"In an abandoned warehouse, waiting in ambush. Why do I have the feeling that this won't be the last time I'll be doing this?"

"Cuz, when your religion believes in reincarnation, everything has a sense of déjà vu about it. Yea, verily."

Kim's skin was crawling as Shegovia sang. Her hands glowed as she passed them over her captive. The smile lacked any warmth. The last words she had spoken before the song played over in Kim's mind.

_A lamb. Yes, an adorable little lamb. What better gift for the Lion? He'll get you to bleat, and then Ronicus will fall. And after Ronicus, Rome._

_I'm sorry, Ron. I never meant to hurt you. It's just…_

"Kim!"

Ronicus and herself(?!) burst into the room at the far side. The Gauls charged toward them.

Shegovia stopped her song. "No! That can't be!" She drew face to face with Kim. "It's impossible!"

For the first time that day, Kim smiled.

"Possibilli omne possible."

She slammed her heel down on the top of Shegovia's foot. Shegovia shrieked. She raised a glowing dagger, but a spear caused her to duck.

Ronicus saw the Masked Warrior throw her spear and save Kim's life. Now his friend was unarmed. Eddorix brought his club across, and struck him in the side of the head. The Masked Warrior went down. Drakko had Ronicus blocked as Eddorix raised his club for the kill.

"Surrender in the name of the Law!"

Centurion Veneris was coming in from the front of the building, troops behind him. Shegovia gave an odd cry, and three crows flew out of a window.

Ronicus scooped up his friend and ran to the secret entry way they had used. _Kim'll be safe now, I've got to see to MW. You should have seen that coming, why did you add that black veil to the mask?_

"Gannonicus, untie the lady."

"Kimora!" Young Scipio rushed to her side. "Are you hurt? We were at your place when a tip brought us here."

"Ronicus? Where is Ronicus? He was here just a moment ago, fighting the Gauls."

"She must be in shock." Veneris stated. We heard sounds of a fight, but only saw the Gauls and the witch. The Gauls were probably just fighting among themselves. Could we get a statement from you later, 'mam?"

Kim nodded. "Ron. Where's Ron?"

"I'll take her home." Young Scipio said, throwing his cloak over her shoulders. He led her out to his chariot. Just then Senator Possibillis pulled up in his chariot.

"Father!" She ran to him.

"Kimmicubus!" he wept as he held her. "Thank Jupiter you're safe! That's two lives our family owes you, Young Scipio."

"She owes me nothing. Apparently the barbarians were fighting among themselves. We came in before they could settle who would finish her."

"I'll get you home, daughter."

"Where's Mother?"

"She went to the Temple to ask Minerva to guide the search. I'll send word to her."

"She says Ronicus was here."

"No one knows where Ronicus is. He's probably out looking for you like so many others. We'll be sure to get him the good news."

Notes

Possibilli omne possible—for a Possible, all things are possible. Special thanks to the King in Yellow for that touch phrase.


	15. Quo Vadis, Kimora?

15. Quo Vadis, Kimora?

Rome

Ronicus raced down the secret passage. Despite the armor, he carried the Masked Warrior as if he was Ruffio. The right side of his helmet was dented, and Ronicus thought he could see blood on his friend's neck.

Figures raced up to him. Lodi was with them.

"We'll take MW, Ronicus. You need to be with Kimora."

"But MW's hurt! I've got to help!"

"How? Are you a physician? Kimora's going to need you, more than you know."

Ronicus blinked. Lodi stared at him like someone used to being obeyed. "Yeah, you're right, Lodi. Let me know what's up with MW."

"As soon as we know anything."

Ronicus took the next exit. The men carrying the Masked Warrior looked at Lodi.

"We need to get her back to the Temple. I hope the helmet is the only thing that really needs restoration."

SPQR

Kim held her Father all the way home. She could see her brothers at the foot of the steps. Mrs. Stoppabullus was with them. Then her heart jumped, she saw Ronicus come up. He had taken off his armor.

The twins mobbed her as she got out. After hugging them, she went to Ronicus. With Father watching, she stood a proper distance from him, her head bowed.

"I want to thank you, Ronicus, for saving my life. Centurion Barcus should be impressed when he hears of your courage."

"Don't mention it." Then Ronicus rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean, really don't; to anyone. It's a secret thing, oaths and all that."

_Still my noble friend. But what's wrong? _

"Amelia, has Olivia received the good news?"

Amelia sighed, she touched Caius on the shoulder.

"Caius, Olivia was found on the floor before the great statue of Minerva. It's as if she had been struck down. She isn't responding."

The Temple of Minerva

Olivia lay on a bed someone had brought in. Her face was a pale as the finest sheet. She seemed to be scarcely breathing. Priestesses chanted and burned incense. Nana Possibillis left the group to talk to her family.

"No one knows what happened. They just found her face down. Some say she angered the Goddess, others that she offered herself in place of her daughter. Still others think she simply fell down the steps. There is a mark on the side of her head." Nana took Kim's hand.

_I know what happened. She left herself unarmed and unprotected to save me._ "What did the physicians say, Nana?"

"They fear that if she does awaken soon, she never will. Her skull is unbroken, but when she fell, she took a fearful blow on the steps. All anyone can do is watch and pray."

Hours crawled by. They took turns sitting beside her, applying cold cloths to her forehead. Father for the first time appeared to be without self-assurance. Nana stepped in, and forced each to rest in turn. Kim could see the Warrior of the First War in her eyes.

It was Kim's turn again. She spoke to her as she watched for any sign of awareness.

"I'm sorry. I should have been watching for that witch. She had me figured out the very first time we met! Maybe even before then. I sometimes forget that having top marks at school does not make you wise."

"You were wonderful, Mother. That throw was perfect! You never had the chance to don the Mask before then, but you did it proud. I'm sure Ronicus would agree."

At the mention of Ronicus, Olivia's eyes fluttered. Kim gasped. "Mother!"

"Why, Kim?" Her Mother looked at her through a red right eye.

"Why what, Mother?" She turned to call her family, but her Mother grabbed her arm.

"Ronicus. Why not Ronicus?"

"He's outside; he's been here the whole time. They won't allow non-family in here. Is that what you mean?"

"Did I hear? Olivia!" Father rushed in. He called to the twins and Nana. They stood around Olivia, who gave Kim's hand a gentle squeeze before she stood up so Father could talk to his wife.

Lucius Quinctus Cincinatus High School (Cadet Class Today: Another Hannibal Lecture)

Kim stood next to Ronicus as he took scrolls from his locker. It was too close for patrician propriety, but she did not care. _At least with what has happened, people are giving me a break. Thank the gods I don't have to pretend to not know what happened. The biggest thing in our lives, the danger we share and pretend not to._

"Ronicus, may I talk to Kimora, alone?"

Bonilla stood behind them. He looked at Kim: she nodded. "See you in cadet class."

"If you're wondering where your throngs of well wishers are, there was a special assembly yesterday. They told us to give you some room. Being good Romans, they've obeyed." She hesitated. "Just in case you wanted to know, we raised nearly twenty talents at the Ball. Ronicus and Monique gave half a talent between them."

"You know, if you wanted to upstage me, it was enough to dance close and slow with homo loser. No more kidnappings, all right?"

The words were vintage Bonillia, but delivered without a hint of rancor.

Seeing that no one was looking, Kim hugged Bonillia. Since no one was around, Bonillia hugged her back

The Coast of Campania

Hannibal stood on the beach watching the ships making their way to shore. Shegovia smiled at his enthusiasm. She had dreaded returning in failure, having neither the girl nor any proof of her theory. However, Hannibal had news which reduced everything else to insignificance. Mago was returning!

The frustration of Capua and its continuing siege was forgotten. In the week that followed his excitement was expressed in a generosity which made Shegovia glad she was a valued lieutenant, and a beautiful woman. She ran her fingers along the silver of her new necklace as she watched one ship break from the others and head toward the beach.

"That's Mago! As reckless as ever!"

The crew expertly braked with their oars, bringing the ship to a stop. A man put his hand on the prow and jumped into the surf with an exuberant splash. He was tall and lanky. The hair was long, and just short of unkempt. The face was long, but pleasant, with a wisp of a beard. Dark eyes lit up as he saw Hannibal. He opened his arms wide as he walked out of the water.

"Han'! The man with all the plans! Biggest Bro!"

"Mago! Baby Brother!"

They hugged with the vigor of wrestlers, laughing and slapping each other on the back.

"How was Africa?"

"Perfect. Great climate, the most beautiful girls in the world and all asking the same question: 'When are the Barcid Boys coming home?' You've got to get back."

"After this then." Hannibal laughed. "Mago, I'd like you to meet the newest member of our organization. This is Shegovia, Witch of Liguria.

"Scratch what I said about Africa." Mago kissed her hand. "Liguria you say? I'll have to expand my recruiting base."

Shegovia shook her head. "Are all you Barcids this hopeless?"

"Nah. Has' is happily married, respectable, a real stick-in-the-mud."

"How did everything go?" Hannibal asked. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Have I ever let my brother down?" Mago pointed to the ships weighing anchor. "It's all here, transportation for the army, the latest in Greek engineering, and the greatest in African fauna."

Rome

"So, how are things going with you and Ys?"

"Don't you mean YS? As in KP?"

"No, I mean Ys as in a word. Kinda accentuating the 'sss' sound. Like a snake."

Ruffio rose out of a fold in Ronicus's tunic, arms at his side swaying. He stuck out his tongue. "Hisss! Anguis."

"Jeal much?" Kim smiled.

"Just watching out for a friend. I, I just want you to be happy. I just don't know if Ys is the one for that."

"You don't? Well, do you have any names in mind?"

Ronicus blushed. "I'm just saying I think you could do better. Broken hearts are hard to mend. Be careful."

"Thanks, Ron. Oh, we're at the stables."

They walked inside. A huge black horse stuck his head out of his stall and nickered at Ronicus.

Ronicus took out an apple. "Morning, Sam." Ruffio reached out to touch the mane.

"Do you want to pet him, Kim?"

"Yes, please." Kim advanced cautiously. Her Father had warned her about war horses. Aggression was in Samnite's blood. A stranger would be risking life and limb approaching him alone.

Samnite leaned his head into her hand. "Good horse."

"You're a natural. You know your chariot skills have really picked up. I heard Barcus saying you'll place somewhere in the middle of the class. That's a real improvement from the first day."

"That was a memorable day." Kim backed up slowly. "I have to get to Temple. Have a good ride."

SPQR

Kim was making her way to the Temple. Directoria was assisting Nana with her training. Mother was attending Temple duties again, but was still unsteady. Nana said it would be months before she was fully recovered.

"Kimora!"

A group of soldiers were working on a section of the street. Young Scipio detached himself from them. His tunic was covered in dust. A man threw him a towel. "May I talk to you for a moment?"

"Certainly." The soldiers were watching as they pretended to work.

"I was hoping to see you away from your family. Venus must have been listening. There's something I want to ask you. We've been seeing each other for over two months now and, and…"

He licked his lips, hesitated. Kim could not help but smile.

_Young Publius Scipio, winner of a Civic Crown, why are you afraid of me?_

His voice and manner became more formal. "Kimora Possibillis, may I have permission for my family's attorneys to contact your family's attorneys regarding contract negotiations?"

Kim gasped. It was a question she had never expected. "Shouldn't you be asking Father?"

"I know what he would say." Young Scipio came closer, smiling. "But he would not have to bear my children, or wait for me to return from the wars, or have to listen to my insufferable Greek poetry. It only seems right that I ask you first. Now, I know this is unusual, and that you will want to consider your answer. I assure you I will do nothing before I hear from you."

"Scip." Kim could hardly speak for the shock. "I'm…"

"Please, don't say 'flattered'! That's the kiss of death. There's a mystery about you, one a man could spend a lifetime unraveling. I'm willing to make that investment. Just tell me you will consider it."

"Oh, course, Scip." Kim nodded.

"Thank you. As much as I would like to stay with you, I have work to do, and you have something to think about." He took her hands into his.

"Consider me."

Kim walked away slowly. She could hear the soldiers teasing their commander.

_Yes, I know what Father would say. Before I talk with him or Mother, I'll see Ron and Monique. Mrs. Hatchetta, you're almost right. It's scary to be the first to know._

SPQR

Senator Possibillis was in a grand mood. "I tell you, Olivia, the Scipio campaign is going well. You can all but hear the scratching of stylus to parchment. Our Kimmicubus has Young Scipio by the heart."

Olivia sat at her dresser, absently combing her hair. Her injury was healing nicely, but she seemed stricken with something else. Even having Kimora back had not fully cleared away the gloom.

"That's nice, dear."

"Nice? Nice? We have our daughter positioned to marry one of the finest young men in the city, a man I'm convinced will go down in history, and all you have to say is nice? I don't have to be Centruion Veneris to know that something is wrong. What is it?"

Olivia sighed as she looked at Caius. "Kimora doesn't belong with Young Scipio. She belongs with another."

"Really? And can you tell me who this young god is? Why have I not seen him before?"

"You've seen him often." Olivia replied softly. "He's Ronicus."

Caius laughed. "Ronicus?! Of course, how could I have been so blind, looking at such silly things as family, fame and accomplishment! Ronicus will someday have a statue in the Forum. Granted it will be somewhat unique, his tunic down at his feet, a skewer in one hand, a piece of flat bread in the other. When did you know that this was the man for our Kimora?"

He regretted the sarcasm at once. The regret doubled when he saw the iron crack away from Olivia's mask of anger. Her eyes filled with tears, and her voice shook.

"You want to know? You really want to know? I'll tell you, Caius Possibillis. It was the day I had to tell our Kimora that her invincible Father had been crippled by the army of Hannibal at the Tinicus."

She looked away. "The schools were still segregated, of course. Kimmie was at the Lucretia Brutus School, Ronicus at the Camillus Academy, half-way across the city. He found out somehow. I was standing in the door with Jimulous and Temus, waiting for the litter that was bringing her home. Then I saw Ronicus. He was running alongside the litter. And he, he…"

The sobs took her. "He was holding her hand! Mercury must have loaned him his sandals. He never left her side the whole day, and when she finally cried herself to sleep that night, he was still there. I made him a pallet beside her bed. I don't know if he slept at all. The next morning when I came in, he was holding her hand, and stroking her hair with the other. He kept whispering, 'I'm here, Kim. I'm here.'"

"That's when I knew who would be there for Kim in all the sorrowful days to come, and they will come. No one is so rich or high-born to avoid them. Our Kimora will never be alone as long as Ronicus Stoppabullus lives! If he can't be there in body; he'll be there in heart and spirit. That kind of friendship, that kind of love, deserves to be there for all the joyous days as well."

"There, I've finally said it." She wiped her eyes. "The sad ramblings of a silly woman who kept silent too long."

"Olivia." Caius sat beside his wife. "You have never been silly. If this is how you feel, then we must talk with Kimora. She must know her heart! There can be no hope of happiness without that."

"Yes, when she gets home, we'll talk to her."

The Etruscan Tombs

Arrows struck targets in the torch light. Ronicus marveled as Kim used the Amazon arrows on a variety of targets. He stuck with the regular arrows and large targets. For the moment, his sandals were safe.

"This is getting easy." Another of Ronicus's arrows hit close to the center of the target.

"Not like girls, eh?" Kim laughed behind her mask. She looked over her shoulder at one of the tombs. On top was a statue of a man and a woman. They were reclining, she had a cup in one hand, he was pointing at something. They were looking and smiling. One could see the happiness, the love, captured for the centuries.

_They were happy, and wanted all to know, even those who would never know them. Will I ever be that way? How can I know?_

"Girls!" Ronicus sighed. "I know this one." An arrow flew from his bow, struck the center. "Beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"Eyes that you get lost in, body like a goddess."

_A goddess? Who would that be? It can't be Bonillia, she's taken now. _

"Looks aren't everything." Kim's shot was off, barely hitting the target.

"It's more than that! She's not like anyone else. Familiar, but still exotic." He went on to a new set of targets, drawing arrow after arrow.

_Exotic? Of course, Monique! I should have known! I jilt him for Scip, and he turns to a friend, one who doesn't let him down. And she's meeting us a Bene Kebob tonight!_

"I need to go, Ron."

Ronicus kept loosing arrows; he was doing too well to want to stop just now. "Ah, I wanted to show MW my targets. I got the KP perfect!"

Bene Kebob

Monique frowned to herself. Kim was not remotely her normal self. She seemed to be swaying between nervousness and barely concealed anger. Of course so much had happened to her the last week.

"Kim, something is wrong. Has something else happened? I mean, aside from the Ball, and kidnapping, and your Mother?"

Kim sighed. "I ran into Scip today. He asked about attorneys; about a marriage contract."

"Really? What did you say?"

"Nothing. I don't know what to say. I mean, he's a good match, or at least Father thinks so."

"But what do you think? What do you want?"

"I don't know. Asking me was so considerate, so unexpected."

"Honey, there's something you need to know about Scipio…"

"Hello ladies!" Ronicus bounced in smiling. How's the lovely Kim, and the Jewel of the Nile?"

"Hi, Ron, hey, Ruffio."

"You know what I want?" Kim snapped to Monique. "Be happy! Both of you just be happy!" she ran out the door.

"What is that about?"

Monique stared at Ronicus. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Fool! That you love her!" Monique was too angry for sarcasm. "Did she tell you what happened today?" Ronicus shook his head.

"Young Scipio wants to marry her."

Ronicus gasped. Ruffio shrieked and fainted.

"What did her Father say? When do negotiations start?" Ronicus was resigned.

"He didn't talk to her Father, he asked her. Yeah, Kim was surprised at that too."

"I guess I have lost her then. A real hero, a proud family."

Monique's eyes flashed. "Ron, listen to me! She likes Young Scipio, she respects Young Scipio, but she doesn't love Young Scipio. I think she loves you."

"Me?"

"I saw you two at the dance. There was no mistaking your eyes, or hers. You've known each other as long as you can remember, always been there for each other. Not even the gods could keep you from not loving each other. She's just been so intent on pleasing her family, of being the good Senator's daughter, that she can't recognize her own feelings."

That girl's heart is breaking—and she doesn't know why! Now she's about to say 'yes' to a man who fits someone else's plan for her. You can't be happy that way. Especially with that man.

"What do you mean?"

"While you two were dancing, he was conducting what in cadet class would be called a 'probing action' on my flanks, if you catch my drift. He stopped when asked, and didn't resume his offensive, but do you want your Kim with that?"

Ronicus's eyes flashed. "I knew he was a snake!"

"Ron. Go to her, now! Don't let her get home and tell her Father. Right now I don't think she's aware of what she's about to do! This is your chance; your only chance."

"You mean 'no chance'. Once she tells her Father, it's done."

"Ron, don't give up on her."

"Monique, let me fill you in on a little Roman concept, it's called patria potestas, 'the Father Rules'.

"And let me lay a Third Dynasty saying on you: 'If Mama ain't happy, then ain't nobody happy'! Ron, you have an ally in that camp! Olivia thinks you're the man for her little girl. She might even have the Grandmother with her. You have a real chance, if you act."

Ruffio nodded, "Nunc hic aut numquam!"

"I'll watch Ruffio, you two need to be alone for this."

"Thanks!" Ron took off through the door.

Monique looked down at Ruffio. "I hope he gets his chance."

SPQR

Kim was almost home. She had finally managed to stop the tears. Her mind was made up.

_A great family, a good name, a fine match for my family. And he has always been the perfect gentleman. I like him, maybe love will come. Maybe…_

"Kim!"

"Lodi?"

He was waving her into a small building. Her chariot and gear were inside. So was that of Ronicus.

"There's no time. A Carthaginian fleet landed off the coast today. They're very nearly at the gates! They have something with them, something huge!"

"And we need to find out what." Kim's mind focused on the crisis. Have you contacted Ronicus?" She stepped behind the screen Lodi had provided, and began to change.

"He's coming this way."

_Probably to tell his 'friend' the good news, that he and Monique are in love. _"I'll hurry and be ready for him.

SPQR

Ronicus ran through the streets. He did not know if Kim had taken a litter or just walked. He hoped he could reach her in time. _Monique is right, it is a matter of talking to her. Why have I not done this? What could I lose?_

A rumbling sound filled his ears. The chariot blocked the way.

"Ronicus! We have an emergency!"

"MW!" Ronicus moaned. "Not now! I…"

"Hannibal ad porta!"

_Better Kim with a snake than Kim in chains. I waited too long._ Then a hope came to him. _Remember, you have an ally in the camp._

He jumped into the chariot. "Let's go, MW!"

Notes

Quo vadis—whiter goest thou?

Anguis—snake

Nunc hic aut numquam—It's now or never. Thank you Dr. Ammondt


	16. Big Issues

16. Big Issues

The ride to Hannibal's position was terrifyingly short. Ruffio did not have time for even one 'paene advenimus?' before they could see something looming in the predawn sky.

They pulled into a small grove of trees to await more light.

Kim looked at Ronicus. Neither had spoken the entire time. He was clearly distracted; she sensed he had almost refused to come. She had been nervous, too scared of the likely answers, to begin conversation. _But I must know._

"So, what did she say?"

"I never got a chance. You know, saving Rome can really interfere with your social life."

"This is just a recon mission. We'll be back in Rome this morning."

"I'd almost as soon face Hannibal as her family."

"Why?" Kim was glum. "I hear the Ptlomies are pretty forward looking."

"The Ptlomies?" Ronicus was confused. "Why would I talk with Monique's family? It's Kim that I love."

"Really!? You love—her?" Kim edged closer to Ronicus, her heart was slamming in her chest.

"I always have. I always will."

"But after all that's happened. The way she jilted you at the Ball…"

"That wasn't her. I should have known from the beginning, it just hurt so bad. I couldn't face her Father, so I took it out on her."

"Well, she should have stood up for you. Stood by her friend. But, what are you going to tell her?"

"What?"

"What are you going to say?" Kim edged up next to him. "We could—practice! Role play! I can be Kim, and you can tell me what you plan to tell her."

Ronicus drew back slightly. "MW, this is a bit—awkwierd. Two guys, talking about feelings, one wanting to pretend to be a girl."

"Sorry. You really love her, though?" She was desperate to hear it again.

"Love her? She's the first thing I think of in the morning. I've rushed through a thousand breakfasts at home so that I could get over to her villa in the morning. Had to keep her parents from talking matches. The walks to school were our time—it's like being a god! Alone with the most beautiful girl in Rome! The world! And Veneris, Veneris used to be our night. Maybe it can be again. Monique swears Kim loves me, and that her Mother wants us together! I swear by Fortuna that if she'll have me, she'll never regret it."

"Oh, man, that sounds so corny! Like a bad greeting scroll."

"Ron. She'll treasure every word."

"Thanks, and Masked Dude."

"Yes, Ron?"

"You're holding my hand."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kim hated to let go.

Ronicus looked up. The sun was just rising. Something stood in the field. It appeared to be draped with sewn together sails. The Lion and Palm faced Rome's western gate.

"Cover me, MW. I'll get a look under the canvas, and we'll see what Wadeamedes wants to do next."

"I'm here for you, Ron. I'll always be here for you."

She looked into his eyes, her own going wide. For a moment Ronicus drew closer, then shook himself.

"I'm off. Once we get this done, I'm going to see Kim. If she says 'yes' I'll build Fortuna a shrine!"

He hefted his shield at was off. Kim watched, bow notched and ready to draw. She did not feel the ground she was kneeling on. It was as if she were resting on a cloud.

_He loves me! He loves me! _

Ronicus quickly made it to the mysterious structure. He went around to the back. _He's so fast, so good at this. We're going to be fine. Just fine._

YAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She had heard this cry once before. It was when they had just begun training last year. Ronicus had reached around a corner in the Tombs, and had pulled out a very large and hairy spider instead of a javelin. Then she saw him come out from behind the shrouded thing. He slung his shield over his shoulder. He was running like never before. She could hear him wail in fear.

"RUN! ELEPHANTS! EL—E—PHANTS!"

Kim was bemused. "Elephants? Oh, Ron, they're just animals. It's no……big."

The earth shook. Six great gray beasts, so large that there were towers on their backs, rounded the corner and headed for Roniucs. Even in the half dark Kim recognized the lean figure in the lead tower.

"Mago!"

He was laughing as he tossed javelins at Ronicus. "Remember me, Ronicus? You made my tunnel fall in last year. Han's been calling me 'Rat Boy' ever since! You get the new nick name today. You're going to be FLAT BOY!"

Kim raced to the chariot. The horses were already nervous. _Got to stay down wind. Father says even the smell of elephants can drive horses mad with terror._ She lashed the reins, and shot out from the grove.

Mago and the others were intent on their prey. No one noticed the chariot that stayed a respectful distance away. Kim watched the rhythm of Mago's elephant; seeing the movement of the forward strap holding the tower in place. She drew out one of Directoria's arrows, a sickle bladed one.

_Diana, guide this! Save my love._

The arrow was straight and true. She saw the strap give way. Mago gave a yell of surprise as the tower began to turn, slide over. The elephant stopped as the tower hit the ground. The other elephants stopped to see about their comrade.

Ronicus saw none of this. He dared not look over his shoulder as he ran. Panic had only begun to recede. The bellow behind him caused him to slow as he risked a look. Then he kept running.

"Ron! This way!" Kim had to make a great loop to keep away from the elephants. She saw him look back, and had hoped he would run to her. _Why is he still running?_

Then she heard the rumble. Three Gallic chariots, light and nimble, were closing in on him. She shouted for her own horses to run faster. They would soon be in javelin range.

This time she selected a 'V' arrow. Her first shot pinned a charioteer's reins to the pole. Without guidance, the horses continued to go straight ahead, carrying them away from the action. Another 'V' gathered the reins of another team just below the bits, bringing them to a screeching halt, turning the chariot over.

She was now close to the next one. The second man threw a javelin. It struck the side of Kim's chariot. This time she went back to the sickle arrow. The driver found himself holding a pair of useless straps.

"Ron! I'm coming! I'm…"

There was a fearful flash behind her. Kim fought back fear as she saw a wagon, _a horseless wagon,_ coming up fast. Shegovia stood on it, firing her strange bolts.

"The Lion will have mutton for breakfast!"

Kim loosed an arrow, a real battle one this time. She gasped when it simply disintegrated in a flash of green. Shegovia's hands went wide as a great green globe expanded between them. There was no way she would miss with that.

Kim dropped her bow and grabbed a javelin. Shegovia paid no attention as the throw was so obviously low. But that was Kim's intention. It passed through the spokes of a wheel, throwing the wagon onto its side. There was a great flash of green, and a cry of anger and frustration.

Still the danger was not over. Two more Gallic chariots were ahead of Ronicus, now he was coming her way. Something caused her to look to her left.

"Give it up, Red! I've got the horses all over you! Yea, Verily."

Eddorix and Drakko were closing in with a huge, gaudily painted chariot. Four horses pulled it toward hers. She saw Eddorix pull something down, and great scythes emerged from the axel. Drakko hefted a javelin and let fly.

Kim felt it slam into the back of her cuirass. She reached for her bow. Drakko caught the arrow on his shield. She looked ahead, and saw Ronicus and his pursuers coming straight for her. A plan formed, her eyes narrowed, she smiled behind her mask.

Eddorix and Drakko were directly behind her. All was where she needed it to be.

She extended her hand. "Ronicus! Now!"

They were so close. She saw his hand come up. Instinctively she grasped, and came up with what he had tossed as he ran by.

"Ruffio?"

Ronicus's pursers saw disaster headed for them. They turned to their outsides to avoid the oncoming Roman chariot. It passed through. Then they jumped to avoid the scythes which shredded their vehicles. Kim could hear Drakko curse, and Eddorix exult. "I told you they would work! Hey, nonny nonny! Yea, verily."

"But those were our chariots, you nitwit!"

Ronicus had leapt over the scythe and stopped to catch his breath. The chase had been wild he hoped it would be over soon. He had to get back. He had to see Kim.

Kim was turning the chariot. "I need a greater reach! Do I have…"

Ruffio climbed up in front of her, a rope in his teeth.

"The gods bless you. Let's save Ron!"

Kim was closing the ground between her and Ron. He grew closer. She could see his eyes. His hand was open. He would be with her soon.

Then the great chariot passed in front of her. Drakko was at the reins. Eddorix leaned forward with his club. He touched Ronicus on the head, almost lightly.

"RON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He tumbled over and over. Had Eddorix not withdrawn the scythes, he would have been cut in half. The Gauls swept by. Kim had one more chance. She had a loop in her rope. She could still get him before they could turn around.

Then came the green glow. Ronicus was lifted from the ground, deposited into the chariot that was speeding away.

"Pluto take you, NO!"

And now the elephants had returned. Kim could feel the panic in her team. She turned. She planned to loop around them again, get back up to Eddorix and Drakko before they reached the Carthaginian camp. But the horses had gotten a nose full of elephant. They ignored her pulls and cries as they made their way at full speed toward the safety of the passage under Rome.

Kim held on, unable to see for the tears. Ruffio had an equally forlorn look.

_Today I learn that he loves me, and today I've lost him._

Notes

Paene advenimus?—Are we nearly there yet?


	17. For Ronicus!

Author's Note: As I have noted at the very beginning of this story, these are not the people of twenty-first century Middleton. The mindset is different, never more than in this chapter. I don't feel that this will shock any of my regular reviewers, but others may want to keep this in mind.

17. For Ronicus!

Rome

Senioris rode up slowly to the Western Gate of Rome. His weathered face smiled as the gate swung open to admit him and his escort. He turned slightly to Junuris, who had the olive branch tied to his lance.

"After Cannae, they would not even allow Carthalo to enter the city. Perhaps they are ready to listen to reason."

The streets were deserted. Only squads of legionnaires met them as they made their way to the Temple of Bellona, where the Senate met to discuss issues of war.

A legionnaire took the reins from Senioris as he dismounted before the Temple. He scowled, but Senioris could feel the fear radiating from the man. With an easy smile he walked on, Junuris behind him.

The assembly area of the war goddess's temple was not nearly as crowded as one would have expected. But then the Senate had taken fearful losses to its own membership in this hopeless struggle. Junuris turned his head to see a younger Senator holding a cane in his right hand. He stared at the man.

Senioris stepped into the center of the room. He bowed with careful ceremony. This was a day that would be remembered for the next thousand years, he would not be less than perfect in his duties.

"I bring salutations from my General, Hannibal Barca of Carthage. He wishes to express his admiration for the valiant efforts of the People of Rome. Efforts which have added great honor to your name: if at a terrible cost. The time has come to end this destructive conflict before it claims the life of yet another brave young Roman."

"We hold Ronicus Stoppabullus, who with his companion the Masked Warrior of Mystery, have caused us some concern. That is no longer the case. Ronicus is ours, and the Masked Warrior is powerless without him. We are positioned to attack Rome, and our mighty cavalry has cut you off from any chance of reinforcement. However, we have no wish to destroy your beautiful city."

"We only wish to begin negotiations to draw this war to an honorable conclusion. In that vein, Ronicus will serve as a hostage. Once we have concluded a peace accord, he will be released to you, to be honored for the courageous young man that he is."

There was no answer from the Senate. There was not even movement.

Senioris stood for a few minutes, drinking in the silence. Finally his eyes glowed, and his body trembled.

"This is all so USELESS! You send your bravest to meet us in hopeless battle, and yet will do nothing when they fall into our hands! We only want what is rightfully ours, what we have earned time and again in open combat."

The senior member of the Senate rose. "This war is not ended, Iberian, but this meeting has. Return in safety to your Master."

Senioris glowered at the old man. "I shall set a tent on the hill outside the Western Gate. We will wait there until sunset. Should no one come to treat with us, Ronicus Stoppabullus will die come dawn tomorrow; and his city will join him by sunset!"

He turned on his heel and walked out. Junuris turned to follow, his eyes on the young Senator until the last possible moment.

Hannibal's Camp

_Oh, my head._

Ronicus started to rise up, but nausea rolled over him in a wave. He clung to the earth until the urge to throw up subsided. An eye opened, but the light coming from the tent flap sent pain lancing through his head. He screwed his lids shut. Then intolerably loud voices thundered outside.

"I know you broke it, Eddorix, but that doesn't mean that you can have it. This is not a stall at the market. Because Hannibal needs him in one piece right now! We'll see about it later. Yes, in a fair world you would have first claim, but it isn't a fair world now, is it? You two just wait out here."

The rustle of fabric, the clink of jewelry, caused him to grit his teeth in pain. Then cool fingers brushed his hair away from his throbbing forehead. The touch calmed him.

"Wow, he did break it. I should have checked on you earlier. A little longer…"

A song began. It was as soothing as a gentle spring rain. The nausea receded, the pain ebbed. He lay still, like an infant listening to a lullaby. All too soon the song ended.

"Can you sit up?"

She took his hand and he sat up. "You must be hungry."

Now that the pain was gone, Ronicus considered the missed meals. No time to order at Bene Kebob last night, the missed breakfasts, at home and Villa Possibilla. He also guessed that it was well past morning. That was four at least, he was starved.

He nodded, and Shegovia snapped her fingers. Two Gallic women came in. One carried a tray with a steaming bowl and a loaf of bread. The other held a jug and cup. They set them down before him. He stared.

"Oh come on. Would I heal you just to poison you?" Shegovia took up the spoon and ate a bite. Then she poured a drink and took a long swallow. "See? It's all just fine."

Ronicus needed no further encouragement. He took up the spoon. "Hey, this is really good!"

"This is Hannibal's main army—elite down to the cooks."

Using the bread, Ronicus cleaned out the bowl. Some more color returned to his face. He looked up at Shegovia. "What happens next?"

"That depends on the Senate. Senioris is in Rome seeking to negotiate now."

"Then I'm in trouble. Rome doesn't negotiate, she dictates terms."

"I guess it's all up to the Masked Warrior then. She won't let anything happen to you without a fight."

Ronicus frowned. "She? MW is a guy!"

Shegovia could not believe her ears. "You too? Is everyone blind? Wait, you've never seen the Warrior without the armor have you?"

When he shook his head, she snorted. "Even with the gear, how can't you tell? How about the eyes? Haven't you seen those eyes somewhere before?"

"I'd, I'd really rather not talk about the eyes."

"I'll tell you where you've seen them. At the Villa Possibilla: they're Kimora's."

"Now I know you're wrong! MW and I rescued her from you."

"I admit that had me confused for a few days, but then, she has to have a trainer. An Amazon maybe, there are still some around. A mask is pretty effective, when men refuse to look past it."

"Well, I know all about KP. She is definitely not the Masked Dude."

Shegovia sat crossed-legged across from Ronicus. She leaned forward. "I have plenty of time. Why don't we talk about your Kimora? Tell Shegovia everything."

Villa Possibilla

The family waited for Father to return from the Senate. Lamps were burning, and a cold supper sat uneaten on the table. No one spoke. Only servants moved.

At long last they could hear the chariot pull up. There was the tapping of a cane. Not the usual jaunty rhythm, but a slow, sad pace. The step of a man weighed down with care and sorrow.

A servant opened the door. Father walked in. He stood erect. His face was the picture of stoic composure—until you reached his eyes.

Olivia saw those eyes. She went to her husband. The cane clattered on the floor as they embraced. Her shoulders shook, and he held onto her like a sailor would to a mast in a heavy sea. Finally she stood at his left side supporting him.

The children approached. His eyes looked upon them.

"We have readied the defenses of the city as well as we could in the time allowed. As for Ronicus." He took a deep breath, "His actions have been declared...an act of Devotio. May the people of Rome never forget what he has done for them, and may the gods look with favor upon his people."

"You mean, Ronicus must die?" the twins wailed.

Father's eyes flashed. "Jimulous! Temus! There will be no tears! Only boys cry, and tonight in Rome there are no boys, only men! Some are merely younger that others. The two of you will be charged with defending the villa tomorrow. We all know of your skill with traps. Before I leave in the morning I shall inspect your work, see what you have in store for any unwelcome guests."

Kim walked up to her Father. "Father, I, I must cry."

He held out his right arm, she fell into his chest sobbing.

"Of course." He whispered. "This wicked world would have burned ages ago but for the tears of women. You are yet a maiden, yet come the dawn your heart will be widowed. And your Mother and I will mourn the loss of a young man who is more of a son than an neighbor to us. A young man who would have made a fine husband for our daughter: an excellent father for her children."

He cupped her chin in his hand and raised her face. "Your Mother has known for years. I guess in some part of me, I was also aware. I foolishly tried to ignore it. One cannot fight fate."

"But Father, we never discussed Ronicus. To be honest, we seldom discussed marriage at all. He was at nearly every breakfast, and half our suppers."

"How do you think I won your Mother?" He smiled. "I've called Ronicus many things over the years, but I never called him a fool."

"And now, I must call him 'hero' in the truly awful sense of the word. I trust everyone has eaten? If not, do so now. Have some food and wine sent to the study. I must see to my sword and armor."

"Caius?" Olivia looked at him.

"There are enough older Senators to look after affairs. I can lean on my shield: I can still wield my sword. I shall be inside the entry way of the Western Gate along with the other cripples. No running or charging, only stand until victory is won."

He smiled sadly. "Should anyone need me I shall be there, or at the shrine, asking the household gods for guidance or those of Ronicus for…forgiveness."

The twins handed him his cane. He kissed them all in turn. His kiss to Olivia shocked the children with its passion. Then he was down the hallway, with that slow, sad tap.

The family ate without words. Mother soon left for the Temple. There would be prayers until dawn, and after that as well. Nana had been there all day, and would probably remain. The children went to their rooms.

Kim locked her door. She all but ran over to the dresser. The hidden compartment opened under trembling hands. _Wadeamedes please…_

Her own letter still lay there. Just as one did in every drop point in town. She had left them when she had returned to the city, and had checked every place once movement was allowed again. There was no reply to her simple plea.

**Write to me, Wadeamedes.**

_So you have also given up. It is hopeless then._

She looked into the mirror. Tears formed in her eyes. "Foolish girl." She whispered to her reflection. "To try to play at being Nana before the Lion! A man who holds the standards of more than a dozen legions in his bloody hands! All you have done is doom your city, your family, your people, your love."

_Ronicus will die tomorrow. No power will change that. There is but one thing to do._

Kim went to her hope chest. She took out the jewelry that Cataline had fussed over so merrily a lifetime ago. She would wear the green chiton _I wore this the time he held me._ Next came her Mother's wedding veil, the one she was now never to wear.

_It will be ruined. But no Gallic or Carthaginian woman will parade around in this._

She reopened the hidden drawer. In a compartment behind it was the first gift from Wadeamedes. It appeared to be a dagger with a broken blade. She removed the shard, gave the tiny wolf head a twist. An obsidian blade shot out with the speed and power to cut through the strongest leather. No metal was sharper.

_This will do._

Sitting at the dresser, she began to comb her hair. All had to be perfect. There was plenty of time. _I must wait, after all. To go first would be presumptuous, selfish. This is for him. It is an act of love, not despair._

She made sure the safety was on. Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes, and slowly placed the hilt against her throat. The throb told her where she should hold it when the time came. _There will be a rolling of drums, then a blare of trumpets, that is the Carthaginian way. They will let me know when._

"ARE YOU GIVING UP!?!?"

Kim whirled around in anger. There were the twins facing her from inside the room.

"Dweebini!" She chocked tearfully. "Why are you in here? How are you in here? The door is locked."

"We got in the way we always do. Whenever Wadeamedes has a message for you." Jimulous shrugged.

"Wadeawho?"

"No time for games, sis." Temus shook his head. "We just got this for you."

Kim grabbed the note. She tore at the seal. "I can't believe that he has you Dweebini working for him! The war must be making everyone desperate."

**Kimora:**

**Sorry this is so long in coming to you. I've had everyone working since you came back, so there was no way to get this to Jimulous or Temus.**

Jimulous snorted. "What do you think? That he has a machine to think for him? To do things for him? It's a huge organization. He has people all over Rome. Spies, smiths, inventors."

"Like us." Temus said proudly. "The return winch in your vambraces? That was us."

"And all the training traps." Jimulous added.

"The traps? You mean he knows about them?" She almost smiled.

"He knows of them." Jimulous was suddenly evasive. "He has no idea of how much we have done to make your senses and reflexes so sharp. All he said was 'keep her on her toes.' We like to think we've done our bit there."

"More than your bit." A smile came to her as she read the note. Hope returned, and Despair was routed before her advance. "It will work, if he is right, and is he ever wrong? I'll need help, but I know just where to find it."

SPQR

Centurion Marc Barcus sat in the entry room of his small house. He had not been making anything up those months ago when he spoke of heroism. _Only you and your thoughts. But battle, can you really call it that? Cadets against the finest mercenaries and most savage barbarians the Mediterranean has to offer, led by the most brilliant general since Alexander the Great!_

_And where they have us stationed, the most inaccessible section of the wall. The right choice, of course; it's where I would have placed us. But it means that if we do fight, then the battle is already lost. We'd be pulled down to defend some side street or temple. The junior class has not even had hand-to-hand training yet. Brickus and the seniors have had some, but can they take anyone with them?_

There was a knock at his door. He had been expecting this. A cadet, no doubt, scared of what was coming; needing to talk to someone besides family. Well, his sword was honed to perfection and his armor was polished beyond reason, he had nothing else constructive to do.

He opened the door. The Masked Warrior of Mystery swept past him.

"You."

Kim turned to face him. "The Senate may leave men to the enemy, but is that the way of the Legion?"

"What are you saying?"

She stepped forward. "That I have a plan to save your student, Ronicus. But I need help, and it's help that you are better able to provide than anyone else. I need your cadet class."

"My class?" he was dubious. "What can my class do that experienced legionnaires can't?"

"Drive chariots. And as I'm sure you're aware, you have the area of the wall least likely to be attacked. An area that the adjacent units can cover in your absence."

"True, it could be held by five drunken Gauls." Barcus put his hand to his chin. "So you need my entire class?"

Kim nodded. "Plus two more."

"Which two?"

"Monique Ptlomey and Bonillia Rockwallerus."

"The girls? What for?"

"They will make it a total of forty-four counting us. I have twenty-two chariots, and they are your best charioteers."

"True." Barcus brought his hand up to his square jaw. "Monique is a natural, and Bonillia has a way with dumb animals. Look at her fiancé."

Kim smiled behind her mask. She had never heard Barcus speak unguarded before.

"Of course, with forty-four, I guess we won't need Possibillis, especially since…" he was much faster than Kim ever would have believed possible. He grabbed her arm with his right hand, and his left hand shot up to the crest of her helmet. He pulled.

"She's here already!"

Kim gasped. "I am the Masked Warrior! You have to believe me!"

"Relax, Possibillis, I believe you. I knew it for some time. I just had to be sure."

"How did you know?"

Barcus set her helmet down. "Three reasons. First, the javelin. That throw was by someone with extensive training. Then the chariot ride: only a master charioteer could drive that poorly and yet everyone emerged unscathed. Finally it's in your blood: like grandmother, like granddaughter."

"You know about Nana too?"

"It's more like I know about you also. Her story is what made me consider you from the start. I'm not the first Barcus to see the Masked Warrior face to face. My Father was a shave-tail fresh out of cadet school in the First War. He was left for dead after a skirmish in Sicily. A group of Carthaginian cavalry were out to finish the job, when the Masked Warrior appeared. The Warrior fought them off, but took a lance in the thigh in the process."

"For the next month they made their way back to Roman lines. When her wound became infected, my Father cared for the Warrior, and learned her secret. She swore him to secrecy, an oath he honored to his pyre."

"Then how do you know?" She was afraid that Barcus would be offended at the question, but he gave no sign.

"He told no one, but it was too great a secret to keep to himself. He wrote of his adventure, and sealed the scroll in the wall in the bedroom. I found it when I had to repair the plaster after an earthquake. I committed the story to memory, and burned the scroll. When I die, his oath will truly be honored."

"So you see I'm not that amazed to have you standing here in front of me. Ronicus does surprise me though. I had hopes for him, tried to egg him on. Some cadets need a sandal in the rear. Evidently he didn't."

"Now he needs help, can we count on you? We have everything we need but the troops. You can give us that."

"But aren't you forgetting, we need one more thing."

"What?" Then she saw him glance over her shoulder.

"Permission."

Kim covered the lower half of her face with her hands as she spun around. There in the doorway stood Young Scipio. He was in full regalia: muscled cuirass, greaves, crested helmet. He stood arms akimbo, his cloak over his elbows. He blocked up the entire door. Looking over his shoulder, he called out.

"Back to your posts, men. I can find my way back from here." When the sound faded, he stepped inside, closed the door and locked it.

"Centurion Marc Barcus, raised in a camp. Can't close a door to save his life." Young Scipio looked straight at Kim.

"This is not some adventure of two children. The cadet class has been called up by the Legion. If they are not at their positions at dawn, they will stand accused of deserting their posts in the face of the enemy. Your friends and class mates could face decimation. These are hard times; saving Ronicus, saving Rome, may not be a sufficient defense at a court martial."

_I can't fail now, not after coming so far. _"But Scip, b…"

Young Scipio's face darkened. "Don't." Then he relaxed. "Centurion! I need paper, ink, a stylus and wax."

"At once, sir!"

Barcus went into the back. Young Scipio came up to Kim.

"When I said you were a mystery, I never dreamed it would be this deep! The Masked Warrior of Mystery; a legend of my Father's time reborn. The face of a goddess, the heart of an Amazon, what a prize you are! And I cannot claim you, for Ronicus indeed won that duel. I could see it in your eyes when you thought I would stop you. I heard it in your voice when you prepared to offer your hand to save his life, and saw it on your face when I gave you the needed order."

He put his hands on either side of her head, and kissed her forehead. "Should the time come that the Fates turn on you, as they so often do on heroes. If you find yourself old and alone, just remember, that once you were loved by two men of Rome."

Barcus returned with the needed materials. Scipio quickly wrote out the orders. "Now get this to headquarters, Centurion. We need to brief these youngsters as soon as possible."

Hannibal's Camp

The staff stood with their General around the table. After so many years, orders were hardly necessary. Still, Hannibal never left anything to chance.

"So as you see, the requirements of the weapon will cause our attack, and the preliminary…ceremony, to be delayed until the sun rises fully over the city. Still, with the weapon, we shall be through the Western Gate in the early morning, and should reach the citadel by the evening. Are there any questions? Marharbal?"

A lean cavalryman nodded. "I have never questioned your plans, but here we are placing so much reliance on a weapon whose earlier models have all been failures."

"True." Hannibal agreed. "This one, however, has certain enhancements, compliments of another of Archimedes's eureka moments. Once we have completed this war, the prototype will be sent to Carthage for analysis and duplication. That man should really take notes!"

"Anyone else? All right, to your tents, get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long and memorable day."

Shegovia stood at the entryway as the officers filed out. Mago flashed her a smile. Senioris was less friendly.

"You know, you need to tell Pops that we don't need a chaperone." Shegovia leaned back against the table. "After all, we are two very consenting adults."

"He's been a second father to us, especially Mago. On some things he just won't take orders." Hannibal shrugged. "Now for the second briefing. Have you reviewed my security plans? Are they adequate for tomorrow?"

Shegovia nodded. "Between the special forces and myself, MW won't stand a chance."

"MW?"

"The Masked Warrior. Sorry, I spent much of the day with Ronicus. He uses a lot of initials. MW, KP, you want to know what he calls you and Mago? The BBs! Barcid Brothers. I like it, I like him." She sighed. "Too bad about tomorrow."

"Did you learn anything else? Anything that will be useful tomorrow?"

"The Masked Warrior will attack; her heart will not allow anything less. It will be brave and romantic and suicidal."

Hannibal walked over, placing a hand on either side of Shegovia on the table. "You still insist that the Warrior is the Senator's daughter? Despite the evidence?" He laughed as he leaned forward.

"You have a Roman's stubbornness."

Shegovia leaned back, cocked her head to one side. "An insult? Interesting opening move, General. The next move had better be…"

"Shiny?" Hannibal pulled out a golden cloak pin from a rolled up map on the table. Its head was set with two stones of matching size: emerald and onyx.

"I was going to say subtle." Shegovia purred. "But shiny will do well enough. Briefing is over, time for orders."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Lucius Quinctius Cincinatus High School (Elephant Awareness Week/ Classes Cancelled: Hannibal ad Porta!)

The cadet class had finished listening to the briefing. Forty boys and two girls. Brickus was resplendent in new mail coat and officer's helmet. A few others had their own armor, but most like Barcus had predicted were equipped as velites by the city. They had a simple helmet covered with a wolf pelt, a round wooden shield, a short sword and a small bundle of javelins.

Bonillia wore an ancient Samnite trefoil breastplate. It offered adequate protection, and excited the admiration of the boys around her with each breath. Monique as always was in a class by herself. Her corslet was of multi-colored metal scales, and her gold plated helmet was shaped like a hawk, the down swept wings forming the cheek guards.

Young Scipio looked over the youngsters. "Now is the time for stirring speeches. I have come to despise men who give speeches, then don't lead. Since I won't be going, all I will say is may Mars strengthen you, and Minerva guide you."

He stepped down, and Barcus took the stand.

"We go to rescue a comrade, the noblest thing one can do. I know that you are nervous, it's only natural. I don't ask you to be fearless, only to do your duty. Follow your orders, help your friend. Do that and you'll do more than gain success, you will have deserved it."

"Everyone, mount up!"

Kim jumped up into the chariot beside Barcus. No one moved.

"What's going on?"

"They're waiting for you to say something, Warrior."

"Me?"

"They know who the real leader is. Now, inspire."

Kim turned to the chariots behind her. She raised her hand in salute. "There is a new battle cry for today—For Ronicus!"

"For Ronicus!"

With that the gates opened, and they were off.

Notes

Devotio--literally, an act of self-sacrifice. Very rare.


	18. The Battle of the Camp

18. The Battle of the Camp

Hannibal's Camp

Ronicus awoke just before dawn. He was surprised at how well he had slept. Now it was time to face his last day. Shegovia had been brutally frank about his situation. _I just wish I had my own tunic. This thing they put me in is like a sack._

The tent flap opened. Four Gallic women, dressed all in white, their faces painted with soot, entered from the darkness outside. One carried his tunic, cleaned and patched. Another held his cloak, and the others each carried part of his cuirass. Before he could say anything, they stripped his tunic off of him.

An old man, dressed all in white, entered. He carried a bowl of water. Giving it to the women, he chanted as they bathed him. Ronicus stood still, too confused to say or do anything. When they were finished, they dressed him in his own clothes and armor. Each of the women then kissed his cheek before exiting. There were smears on the cheeks of the youngest, as though she were crying.

Drakko and Eddorix entered. They bowed to the old man, who left. Drakko produced some bread and cheese, while Eddorix handed Ronicus a wine skin. The three sat down and ate a quick breakfast.

_What kind of conversation do you make at a time like this?_ "I, I hope that you're ready for today, Eddorix." Ronicus looked over at the blond giant. "I heard what Shegovia said to you, that you should have first claim. If you do it right, then it shouldn't be any worse than a really bad hair cut."

Eddorix looked like he was going to cry. Drakko cleared his throat.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Carthaginian methods of execution are barbaric, even by barbarian standards."

"They're harsh." Eddorix nodded. "Yeah, verily."

_Oh, man! Stay cool, Ronicus. Be a man._ "I guess we need to go then. Thanks for the food."

Ronicus adjusted his cloak and squared his shoulders. Drakko opened the tent flap for him. He stepped outside.

Any fantasy of escape evaporated with the spectacle. Carthaginian swordsmen lined the way, shoulder to shoulder. Their faces were impassive as he walked past them. So were those of the Libyans who were next. The Iberians were respectful. Then he reached the Gauls.

The first ones clashed their swords against their shields. Others were waving spears overhead. He could hear them calling to him.

"Hurrah for Ronicus! Show us how a man dies, Ronicus!"

He hesitantly raised a hand to the right. They cheered. His left hand brought a similar response. Despite himself, he smiled, this brought a booming yell.

A chieftess, stunning despite the scars, ran out and swept him up in her arms. She kissed him full on the lips. Her tribesmen cheered lustily.

Four huge men now appeared. They set Ronicus on a large shield, and hefted it onto their shoulders. They trotted down the line, and the Gauls honored Ronicus as a hero. Caught up in the moment, he waved to both sides, smiling.

_I guess if you're going to your death, this isn't that bad._

After a while they stopped and knelt. Drakko and Eddorix came up behind Ronicus, and the more normal march was resumed. Ronicus could hear Hannibal addressing his men in the near dawn.

The troops were drawn in a great square. Ronicus could see a pavilion on the east side. The Lion and Palm banner waited for its trip into Rome. In front of Hannibal was a forest of captured standards. _Dadus's must be there somewhere._ Then he saw his own sword, shield and helmet mounted as a trophy.

Ronicus stared at the nightmare of Rome. Hannibal wore his battle armor, the nicks and dents showing that he was not afraid to lead from the front. His one eye gleamed in the torch light, and now the red of the sun glowed on his bronze Corinthian helmet.

"A warm welcome to our most worthy foe!" Hannibal gestured to Ronicus, and the army gave a cheer. "It is only fitting that in your all-too-brief stay with us, you see the weapon that will end this war today. Matho, if you please."

A Carthaginian officer left the pavilion and made his way to the shrouded thing. The sun was now rising. There was a rustle as the sails slipped off and onto the ground.

"Behold! The Sun Stealer of Archimedes!"

It was a huge, strange contraption on a wheeled platform. A tripod supported what appeared to be a giant bowl. At first he thought it was metal, but no metal reflected light half so well. _Water doesn't reflect like that._ Ronicus could see every detail of the sun rising over Rome. Suddenly he realized that he could see Rome's doom.

_Once the sun is fully risen the weapon will destroy the Western Gate. Then it will be Hannibal's army against a handful of legionnaires and the militia. They won't stand a chance._

Hannibal looked down to Ronicus. "What I do today, to you and your city, I do without joy. As this is a day which will live in history, I have my personal historian to record your last words. What have you to say?"

"You have me at a loss for words." Ronicus rubbed the back of his neck. "Could you maybe come back in forty or fifty years?"

The Gauls roared with laughter. Hannibal chuckled. "I'm going to miss this one, Mago."

He turned back to Ronicus. "Ronicus, you are both the most, and the least, Roman of all my foes. In both ways I mean that as a compliment. However, the intransigence of the Senate has doomed both you and Rome. Again I ask, have you any last words?"

_My last words. Maybe the last words of Rome. _He wished his voice was deep like his enemy's.

"What I have done, I have done for the glory of Rome, for the honor of my family, AND FOR THE LOVE OF KIMORA POSSIBILLIS!"

The Gauls took up the cry. "FOR LOVE! FOR LOVE! FOR LOVE!"

Hannibal nodded. "Well spoken. Drakko, Eddorix, proceed."

They stepped up to Ronicus. Quickly they removed his armor and cloak. Eddorix ran them up to the pavilion. Hannibal lifted them to show the host.

"The panoply of Ronicus goes to the man who fights most bravely today!"

The ground shook as thousands of men vowed that they would win the prize. Ronicus was stunned. _The joke of Lucius Quinctus Cincinatus High School, a hero of the Carthaginian army. The gods must be crazy. _

Now the men to the north parted, and he could see what was in store for him.

"Oh. Man! That is just sick and wrong! It's wrongsick, wrongsick!"

Four stakes were driven flush into the ground. The leather straps waited to hold him to the earth. Some hundred yards away a dozen elephants waited for the order to advance.

"I told you." Drakken muttered as he and Eddorix led Ronicus over. "Barbaric, utterly barbaric!"

They tied him to the earth without another word. Ronicus took a deep breath. Now would come…

_Trumpets? Roman trumpets?_

SPQR

Kim urged the team onward. They were late, the sun was well on the way to rising. _We were wrong on how much the extra equipment would slow the chariots down. __Minerva, please, don't let us be too late. No drums yet, there's still time. _

"Warrior!" Barcus had been careful to not use her real name, even if no one could hear them. "Save some of the team's strength! We don't know what we're facing; we don't need a winded team."

She eased off a little, but not much. "Are you ready, Centurion?"

"Ready to go. The other chariots signal 'all set'!

Kim glanced over her shoulder. Monique's team was behind her to the right, Bonillia was on the left. The remaining chariots lined up behind them. Twenty-two chariots, not by themselves a challenge to Hannibal's army, but then with Wadeamedes involved, twenty-two should be just enough.

SPQR

Shegovia was looking to the east. "There! She's coming!"

Hannibal gave her a smirk. She rolled her eyes. "All right, he's coming. A guy, male, dude. Someone who doesn't have to sit down to…"

"Himlico! First response!"

A group of men emerged from the ranks of Libyans. They wore no armor nor carried any sword or spear. Reaching into their tunics, they pulled out their slings, the long ones for long range sniping.

"Balearic slingers! We'll see if your Wadeamedes is as good as you say."

The men twirled their slings and let fly. Shot struck off the chariot, bounced off Barcus's shield. One struck dangerously close to Kim's eyes. Barcus picked it up, it had an inscription.

"To sir, sans amor. At least they're trying to use Latin."

The horses ran on. The bronze head pieces rendered the sensitive faces immune to shot. Leather covered their bodies. Even the lower legs were protected by heavy linen skirts. The lead slinger turned to the pavilion, Himilco acknowledged his message.

"The stones are ineffective, General."

"Marharbal! Second response!"

The lean commander of Hannibal's Numidian cavalry vaulted over the side of the pavilion onto a waiting mount. Fifty horsemen, the very elite of the army, followed him as he made for the approaching chariots.

"Bread and Circuses! Numidians!' Barcus shouted. "We'll be torn apart!"

"The trumpet! Barcus! Sound the trumpet!"

Barcus sounded the call. Kim looked to a copse of trees. Barcus's trumpet was answered with a shout.

"Great is Diana of Ephesus!"

Dorcas Directoria led the Hunt of Diana out of the trees. Thirty priestesses rode behind her. The slingers had already withdrawn, so they aimed their bows at the approaching Numidians.

Marharbal almost lazily ducked the arrow. His eyes gleamed as he pointed his javelin at Directoria. The Numidians followed their leader into a swirling combat; the finest horsemen in the Mediterranean faced off against the world's best horsewomen. It was as beautiful as it was dreadful.

"Two down." Shegovia observed. "She's brave and romantic, but so far not that suicidal."

"Mago! Third response!"

The brother bowed and jumped over the side. The Libyans on the outside of the formation wheeled around, lowered their pikes. They were only four deep; a quarter of their usual formation, but no chariot charge had ever broken a phalanx.

"They're getting close. Time to finish the hero."

Hannibal shook his head. "Not yet, Shegovia. Let them get a little closer. Thinking they have a chance will make the Masked Warrior reckless in the effort to save his friend."

"Or knowing she's too late will send her into despair." Shegovia watched as the distance between the chariots and the Libyans narrowed. "Trust me on this, I do have the better depth perception."

With a sigh Hannibal nodded his head. He looked to the lead mahout, raised his hand, and let it fall. The drums began.

Kim urged the horses on. The pikes were coming up rapidly. "Ready, Barcus?"

"Ready, Warrior!"

"NOW!"

Kim swung the chariot to the right. Barcus pivoted the scorpio on its mount, placed the shot in position. There was a shudder as the powerful bow released.

The shot flew over the Libyans, who smirked as the chariots veered off without a challenge. All of them were shooting overhead, harmlessly, uselessly.

Ronicus could see the elephants approach. He gritted his teeth and looked away. Then something crashed beside him. It was a ceramic globe, it shattered, exposing straw and soft wool. Something stirred.

"Ruffio!"

The little mouse shook his head. He ran over to Ronicus and gave his cheek a hug. Returning to the straw, he picked up a tiny helmet that he placed on his head. Next he drew a small sword. There were other mice moving out of the globe.

Ruffio pointed at the nearing elephants. He gave a shout.

"Vivant Respublica!"

The mice charged. Others joined them from the other globes. The field was now teeming with white, gray and brown defenders of Ronicus.

The first elephant saw Ruffio. Her eyes bulged, she stomped the ground in alarm. The mahout tried to goad her on to the man on the ground. He was too harsh, she grabbed him with her trunk and cast him aside. She turned into the crowd.

Other elephants panicked as well. Ronicus was forgotten as they scattered, avoiding the rodent covered field of execution. Gauls ran into Libyans as they fled. The Libyans looked over their shoulders to see gray doom thundering down upon them. No one had to tell them to scatter.

Hannibal looked in alarm at the chaos. He glanced at Shegovia, who nodded and left.

"Fourth response!"

Ronicus could see four Carthaginian swordsmen take up positions around him. _MW, they must be waiting on MW._

SPQR

"Take the reins, Barcus, I'm going in!"

The army was running in every direction as the elephants rampaged. One crashed into the great new war machine of Archimedes. She bellowed in anger. A sister joined her, they pushed on a corner. The machine tilted, catching the sunlight full on for the first time. A blinding ray struck the wall beside the Western Gate, the stones blackened instantly. It then crashed: the work of the genius of Syracuse splintered into a billion useless pieces.

"Keep them running, Barcus!"

"A pleasure, Warrior!" Barcus still had the trumpet. He called a charge while Kim jumped down with her spear and ran for Ronicus.

Libyans, Iberians and Gauls ran past her without a challenge. Then she saw four heavily armored swordsmen turn to face her. All she needed to see was the familiar blond headed boy staked to the earth.

She planted the butt of her spear into the ground and vaulted into the first attacker. Both feet struck his chest. He flew back and crashed into another man. A third looked at the spectacle; she brought her sandal up under his mail skirt. No armor there. The last man stepped back and left himself exposed to a blinding sweep of the spear. His sword went flying, and he ran.

Ronicus saw two men crash beside him. Soon the Masked Warrior was kneeling beside him, his eyes wide. He grabbed Ronicus by the shoulders, and brought the mask to his face!

"MW! What's going on?!

"Just, checking to see if you were all right." Kim reached behind her back and pulled the retractable dagger out. The bonds fell away, and she helped her love to his feet. For a moment they stood looking at each other, arms clasped in friendship.

Ronicus suddenly stepped back in alarm. "It's not what you think!"

Shegovia stood a few yard behind Kim. "Oh, it's exactly what I think." She laughed. "You're the one who's clueless."

A blinding flash of green passed before Kim, stuck Ronicus full in the chest. He flew backward and lay motionless on the ground. The upper part of his tunic was gone. His chest smoldered.

"Oh, I forgot, he wasn't wearing armor." Shegovia said with mock concern. "I'll explain it all to him when he wakes up. If he wakes up."

Kim was seeing red. "You'll never tell anyone anything again."

She put her foot on her spear. A quick pull back brought it off the ground and onto her foot. She kicked it up into her hands. With a cry she charged.

Shegovia crouched and smiled, daggers drawn and glowing. Waiting until the last moment, she stepped aside as Kim surged past. She flipped her right dagger from over-handed to under-handed, ready to stab up under the back plate of the cuirass, and into the kidneys.

But Kim also stopped at the last moment. A pivot brought her spear staff across the witch's back. She then did a complete spin, and the staff crashed into Shegovia's stomach. She doubled over. A desperate slash with a dagger slipped under the leather epaulet guarding Kim's right shoulder. It was a shallow gash, but it bled freely.

The two women stood toe to toe, screaming hate at each other as daggers and spear flashed in deadly arcs. Kim brought her spear behind Shegovia's legs, pulled forward. Shegovia's feet flew out from under her. Instantly she brought her hands over her head and began to spring up. Kim's spear shaft stuck her jaw with a resounding thwack! The witch's eyes rolled up into her head, and she fell back unconscious.

Kim stood over Shegovia. She shifted her grip, and brought the spear up over her head.

"For Ronicus!"

Then the earth and sky switched places. Something had her, shook her like a rag doll. She was then slammed to the ground with stunning force. An irresistible weight settled on her chest. Her helmet was twisted on her head. The left eye could see nothing, the right could see only a little for the askew view port and hair.

There was the clink of a figure in armor. A flash of purple passed her small field of vision. Someone pulled off her vambraces.

An even baritone observed. "They say you have tricks up your sleeves. While I may admire that, I cannot afford to fall for them, or to them."

Hands touched her helmet. She was too stunned to respond. Even though she realized the meaning of the man's next words.

"Shegovia assures me that I but order Surus 'down' and the war is won. But first I must see the face of the one who has fought me so long and so well. And I will have a name. I have given funerals for generals and consuls. Yours will be the grandest of all. Rome itself will be your pyre!"

Notes

Scorpio—not the sign, duhus, a small model of the ballista.

Archimedes's Sun Stealer--The man did have cranes capable of picking up and upsetting warships, the stories of metal mirrors setting ships afire appear to be a later invention. This, and his use of a new and secret reflective material, is of course fictional. Besides, KP without a Death Ray?

Vivant Respublica!—Long live the Republic!


	19. In the Lion's Jaws

19. In the Lion's Jaws

For the second time in as many days Ronicus thought he was dead. Wished he was dead. His chest was in agony. _I feel like I hugged Sol. _

He saw the Masked Warrior fighting Shegovia, knocking her unconscious. Then he saw his friend raise his spear _for the kill_. Neither had ever done that before. _Does he think I'm dead? Is it vengeance? _He opened his mouth to save Shegovia's life.

Then he saw the elephant grab his friend from behind. Every fear he had of the great beasts was confirmed as the Masked Warrior was tossed about and thrown to the ground to lay helpless beneath the massive foot. He wanted to scream.

There was no mistaking the man who climbed down from the tower. Hannibal walked around to the front and knelt by the Warrior, pulling off the vambraces and setting them aside. Now he was going for the helmet. _Don't have to guess what will happen once the Mask is off._

Ronicus could see MW's spear. He ignored the pain as he jumped up and started to run for it. Then someone lifted him up from behind.

"Think we had forgotten you?" Drakko held his sword up to Ronicus's throat. "Now stop struggling, or things will go badly for you."

"Dude, I was about to get trampled by elephants—elephants! How much more bad can it get?"

"He's got a point, cuz. Yea, verily."

"Well, well just stand still! We're about to learn the identity of the Masked Warrior."

Kim was still too stunned to resist, even though she knew that she would not live long after the mask came off. _Show no fear. You're a Possibillis, you can bear anything._

The helmet was straightened. It started to lift. Wadeamedes's voice box fell out. She could feel the helmet sliding along the back of her head.

Ronicus could see the helmet lift. He saw Hannibal holding it in his hands. Red hair spilled down past the shoulders. Even at this distance he could see those eyes, those green eyes that had welcomed him a thousand times. _Oh, gods, what a fool I was!_

"KIM!"

He struggled in Eddorix's arms. Drakko held his sword up, then drew it back in alarm as Ronicus ignored it, even as it cut into the flesh of this throat. His eyes were wild. Drakko was in awe. "So the witch was right."

Hannibal's one eye widened. He was shocked.

"A GIRL? A GIRL? ALL OF MY PLANS, MY BEST WARRIORS, ALL FOILED BY A GIRL?!"

"Told ya." Shegovia was rubbing her jaw as she sat up. "So, what are you waiting for? A little shy about crushing the life out of a girl? Well, that what barbarian witches are for! Surus.."

"Stop! I will do this my way." Hannibal looked into Kim's eyes. His voice was soft, unbelievably so for the stuff of so many Roman nightmares. "What is your name, child?"

The shock of the attack had passed. Kim mustered all of her pride and defiance. She had to do this right.

"I am Kimora Possibillis, daughter of Caius Possibillis, Senator of Rome, and Olivia, Priestess of Minerva. I am the friend of Ronicus Stoppabullus, and enemy of Carthage."

"And you are now my prisoner." Hannibal pursed his lips. He appeared to be weighing things in his mind.

"Ronicus must stay with me, that is the nature of war. But both of you do not have to die. The oracle was misunderstood. You are not the key to Ronicus, anymore than he is the key to you. He is like the bow, the source of stability. You are the string, the dynamic tension which guides and propels the arrow. Together, you are a mighty weapon. But just like the bow and its string, destroy one, and the other is well nigh powerless."

"Since I do not have to destroy you both, I will not. And I offer you more than merely your life." He unfastened the lion's head cloak pin, and laid his purple cloak down beside her. "Find any one building in Rome, tie this to the door or hang it out the window, and all within will be spared along with you. Use a great mansion, a temple, I do not care. Save your family. Save his. You can preserve a portion of Rome from what is to come."

Kim shook her head. "No. I will not desert Ronicus."

Drakko and Eddorix had brought Ronicus closer so that they could all hear the exchange between Hannibal and Kimora. _All this time I thought I was defending you from him. Instead I was following you as you faced him. I even had stupid dreams of you fawning over Ronicus the Hero. I've been ready to die for you ever since we first heard that he had crossed the Alps. I will not let you die for me._

"Kim! Take the cloak, go! You've got to save our families! With it you can save enough of Rome to rebuild. Brennus could not destroy Rome, neither will Hannibal if you go."

She looked up at him and smiled warmly. _You are Roman. I know that you have dreams and ambitions, but you have always subordinated them to what was best for me, the Masked Warrior. Even though it meant that your family would remain disgraced. Never once did you falter while we fought side by side. I will not desert you now._

"I can't leave him, General." The smile grew joyous. "How could I? I love him!"

Never had Ronicus heard anything so beautiful. "You, you do?" It was more than he had dared hoped for, the stuff of dreams brought to earth. "I love you too, KP! Well, you know that, given that I told you yesterday, even if I didn't know it was you."

"If you truly love me, then you know that love is something that you cannot leave behind." Kim looked up at Hannibal and touched his arm.

"Please, whatever you must do: leave us close enough—to hold hands."

The Lion's one eye glared, then it misted over.

"Mago!" he barked hoarsely. "Two horses, an olive branch, and Ronicus's panoply."

"Coming right up. You old softie." Mago smiled before he bounded away.

Shegovia was aghast. "You've got the war in your fist! And you're just letting them go?"

"I've beaten them today. I can do it again. Right now the army is scattered, the weapon destroyed, killing two children would add sin to error." He looked over to Surus.

"Surus, up!"

The elephant lifted her foot. Hannibal helped Kim to her feet.

"Please understand that I can do this only once. Should either of you fall into my hands again, there will be no chance of rescue."

Kim nodded. "It will never happen." The defiant tone made Hannibal smile.

"You sound like Has'. Ronicus is more like Mago. Drakko, Eddorix, release your prisoner."

Kim and Ronicus ran to each other. He managed not to gasp from her fierce hug.

Mago returned with the horses and Ronicus's gear. Though his eyes watered as he put it on, Ronicus felt whole again.

Kim vaulted into the saddle. Ronicus was a little slower. Hannibal handed Kim her vambraces, then walked over to Ronicus.

"If you disappoint her, you will answer to me."

Kim put her helmet back on. "Don't worry about Ronicus. He's just what I've always wanted; it just took time to realize it."

She reached out and took his hand. They urged the horses onward, and gave their cry.

"Victory for Rome!"

"Victory for Carthage." Hannibal answered. "Though I think only love triumphed today. Come, Shegovia, there are new plans to make."

The witch shook her head. "Sorry. I play Cassandra for no man, no matter how rich or good looking. It's one sure fire, can't fail plan per customer, I can't help it if you let them go."

"Besides, I'm tired of Italy. The east is the same mess it's always been, and I hear that Antiochus-I-call-myself-the-Great has a generous compensation plan for top talent. I believe that I've earned a good letter of recommendation."

She came up to him, a little uncertainly. "No hard feelings?"

"Towards you? Impossible!" Hannibal gave her a smile. "Demetrius, prepare a glowing letter of introduction for Shegovia. Be sure to include that she will be given an additional talent of silver as per our contract for 'services exceeding all expectations.'"

"You've always known the right thing to say."

"I have another bonus for you." He tilted his head slightly. "Would you like a Gallic escort?"

Shegovia followed Hannibal's eyes. She brought a finger up to her lips. "I think I can come up with a few uses for them." Drakko shrank back from her eyes.

"Uh, Master?" Drakko looked uncertainly at Hannibal. Eddorix was ecstatic.

"You hear that, cuz? We're the Green Girl's road crew! Hey, nonny, nonny! It's the big time! Yea, verily."

Shegovia lifted her hands, they glowed. Drakko slumped. "Oh snappeth."

The wagon had come up, and Drakko and Eddorix flew into it. The later hooted, the former screamed.

A pair of soldiers lugged a small chest to the side of the wagon. Hannibal signed a scroll, sealed it, and handed it to Shegovia. She sighed.

"I'd ask you to come with me. The kingdoms we would conquer, the empire we could build! But I've seen those eyes before, Hegovis has them." She shook her head sadly. "Honorable men."

Then the smile returned. "You won't stay here forever. When you get out; look me up. I'll be easy to find: just follow the path of chaos and destruction."

She gave him a lingering kiss, forced herself to pull away.

"I better see you again, Hannidoll."

A flick of her hand and the chest was loaded. She climbed in without a backward glance. The wagon spun around and was off. Hannibal strained to hear her.

"If you like that color so much I could make it permanent, and all over. We need to work on your image. The name for instance: Drakko the Gaul, not that scary. Now, Latin makes anything sound worse. Drakkus! Has a dragonish hiss, don't you think? And why not go one step better—Drakkus Maximus! Tell me what you think. Oh, silly me, I'll have to release you first. Now, be honest…"

"I never realized how dreary Italy is." Hannibal turned to Mago. "I guess you need to get back to Iberia. You and Has' win one, all right?"

"Won't let you down, Bro'." Mago smiled. "You old softie."

"I guess it's back to you and I, Senioris. We have an army to reorganize, and then I guess it's back to trying to lift the siege of Capua. I've got to save that restaurant—it's all I have of her now."

It was late morning, but the sun was setting on Carthage and its Lion.

SPQR

They rode as far as they could holding hands. Kim soon had to take the hidden route, while Ronicus rode through the Western Gate and down the streets to their school. People lined them to cheer, this time cheering for life, not death.

He reached the school. Everyone was there. Centurion Barcus wore a smile, an actual smile. Ronicus dismounted and saluted his cadet teacher. Barcus returned it.

"Welcome back, soldier. Sometimes a treasure is right under your nose and for some reason you don't see it. I'd like to rectify that oversight."

"You may not know this, but my tour ends this year. It's back into the field. I have the authority to pass you over your senior year, secure you a commission. You could start your career giving orders—in Iberia."

"Don't let anyone fool you; this war will not be won in Italy. We can't drive Hannibal out, and he will never break Rome. To hurt the Carthaginians you have to hit them where they live. That means the money purse, and the strings are in Iberia."

"You'll like the commander. Senator Possibillis's old friend Publius Scipio the elder. He's adaptive, flexible, not afraid to look over his shield. And he's always on the lookout for hot-shot junior officers, men like you."

Barcus grinned. "It's the big leagues, on the 'A' team. It's Gloria, it's Fama, it's all the things that make life worth living."

_Not quite._ Ronicus looked at the crowd. _Where was she? She should have been able to get here by now._

Then he saw her. Kim worked her way to the front. Her hands were clasped to her chest. She had a huge smile on her face. It was a classic smitten school girl pose, then she shot him a wink. He knew exactly what it meant.

_I'm here for you, Ronicus, no matter where or when. Italy, Iberia, Africa, Asia. I'll be there, beside you, with you._

_And how could I doubt you? After all, you were ready to step through the Gates of Tartarus with me._

"Ah, sounds good sir, but…"

Barcus looked at Kim, and smiled knowingly. "Stoppabullus, why the rush? There are exams to give, grades to compile, commencement to plan, not to mention organizing the expedition to Iberia. There's plenty of time for a wedding and—short honeymoon."

Ronicus smiled. Kim ran into his arms and gave him a kiss that far exceeded all bounds of patrician propriety. Even Bonillia cheered.

Ronicus Stoppabullus felt on top of the world. He had restored his family's fortunes, he had helped the Masked Warrior save Rome, and this time actually received some of the credit. And the most Badicus girl in the world had just kissed him in front of the entire student body at the mention of marriage.

_A shrine? Fortuna, I shall build you a TEMPLE!_

He raised a fist, and a cry escaped his lips. One that would become the Stoppabullus shout, to be heard across a thousand battlefields, arenas, and other, more intimate places.

BOOYAH!


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

Rome

The hero walked into the Forum along the parade route. It was not a Triumph, while no one doubted he had saved Rome, other requirements had not been met. A debate in the Senate had failed to secure an exception and allow for the greater ceremony. Even her Father had voted 'no'.

"It's not fair! He gets so pedantic. We saved the city, you deserve a Triumph."

"An Ovation is just fine. What's not fair is that you won't be out there with me."

"I'll be with you later." Her smile made his heart race.

And so he walked alone. The companions from the Battle of the Camp walked behind him, and behind them, troops from the legion. While they had not fought, everyone agreed that a few dozen hardly made a parade.

The legionnaires had come up with a song of course. It was no time until those behind him had picked it up.

**Oh, yes he's our leader**

**To make his heart throb,**

**You only need mention**

**Bene Kebob!**

_Who needs a servant whispering 'remember, you are mortal' when you have these guys?_

The Senate stood waiting for him. He looked over to their side, and saw her with her Mother and brothers. She smiled.

He climbed the steps. The eldest of the Senate waited for him at the top. He stopped on the last step. The eldest nodded his head, and turned to the Pontifex Maximus, who held a pillow, a crown rested on it. A crown of grass.

There was quiet as he bowed his head. Parents held their children up so that they could see. "Remember this; you will not see it again. Most receive it for saving an army, he did much more—he saved Rome."

Wearing the crown, he raised his head. He smiled at his love, and she winked at him. The eldest took his hand, and turned him to face the crowd.

"Ecce fortissimus! Ave Ruffio!"

"AVE RUFFIO! AVE RUFFIO! AVE RUFFIO!"

And a small white mouse looked out and waved.

"Vale!"

Notes

Ecce fortissimus—behold the hero

Vale—goodbye

Kimora Possibillis, Ronicus Stoppabullus, and Ruffio will return in Ronicus Ibericus


End file.
